Farne Una Giusta
by coleridgeandco
Summary: Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti. Persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :Scorpius/Rose NextGen Completa: Traduzione di "Getting It Right" di Moonprincess92, immagine di Moonprincess92 - "Getting It Right" translation, original & image from Moonprincess92
1. Quello con il Prologo

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius e tutti gli altri qui in mezzo non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right _di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario…

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose: PostDdM

* * *

Prologo: Quello con il Prologo.

_Rose Weasley adorava molte cose di Hogwarts. Le piacevano le scalinate mobili e il silenzio della libreria. Amava il caos dei corridoi tra una lezione e l'altra e le decorazioni di Natale. Voleva bene ai suoi amici e riusciva persino a farsi piacere i suoi cugini (anche se la maggior parte di loro erano idioti per metà del tempo)._

_Ma più di ogni altra cosa, adorava litigare con Scorpius Malfoy._

_Proprio così, non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo. Era presuntuoso e pieno di sé. Aveva quell'arrogante sorrisetto alla 'sono meglio di te'. Fin dal primo viaggio in treno verso Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy risultò essere la cosa più irritante che lo fosse mai capitata. Ma era sempre molto soddisfacente lanciargli insulti quando si incrociavano nei corridoi._

_In tutta Hogwarts, era di pubblico dominio che i due non si sopportassero. Era più o meno normale vederli gridare l'uno contro l'altra e francamente, dato che lo facevano così spesso, era già diventata storia vecchia._

_Era ben risaputo cosa provassero l'uno per l'altra. Avevano una relazione di odio-odio._

_O almeno così pensavano, come tutti. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. _

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92): **Benvenuti a _Farne Una Giusta_. Una storia su Rose, Scorpius e tutto ciò che ci sta in mezzo. Come nella mia ultima storia a capitoli, questa ha finito per essere _molto_ più lunga di quanto mi aspettassi.

Questo era il prologo (ehm, ovviamente) e più o meno tutta la storia sarà ambientata durante il quinto anno di Rose e Scorpius. Tuttavia, dato che la trama non funzionava senza la storia passata tra i due, i primi quattro capitoli riguarderanno le cose successe durante i loro primi quattro anni ad Hogwarts.

In più, per toglierlo di mezzo adesso, **Rose è una Corvonero, Albus è un Grifondoro e Scorpius un Serpeverde.** Se questo è un problema, penso che abbiate bisogno di una storia diversa.

Spero che troviate il prologo abbastanza intrigante da continuare. Ricordate che le recensioni sono sempre apprezzate. (_Mi intrometto io: se aveste qualche commento da fare sulla traduzione e/o suggerimenti, fatevi avanti!)_

Fino alla prossima volta-

-Moon. : D


	2. Quello del Primo

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius e tutti gli altri qui in mezzo non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right _di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario…

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose: PostDM

* * *

CAPITOLO UNO: Quello del Primo.

(_Primo anno, 2017_)

(_La storia del nostro primo incontro_)

(_verrà raccontata negli anni a venire_).

"A presto, Rosie!"

Oh, fantastico, la mamma stava già piangendo. Tempo due secondi, e starà stringendo la spalla di papà, singhiozzando di fronte all'intera Comunità Magica.

"Ciao, mamma! Ti voglio bene!" le risposi gridando dal finestrino dell'Espresso di Hogwarts. Mi lasciai abbracciare dalla zia Ginny e lo zio Harry mi diede un bacio sulla guancia. Mio cugino Albus si stava sporgendo fuori dal finestrino insieme a me. Il treno iniziò a muoversi.

"Ci vediamo, Rosie!" urlò mio fratello minore, Hugo. Sembrava anche lui sul punto di mettersi a piangere, ma penso fosse solo perché era geloso del fatto che io stessi partendo per Hogwarts e lui no.

"Non metterti troppo nei guai, Rosie!" gridò papà, sporgendosi in avanti per toccare la mia mano un'ultima volta. Il treno andava più veloce adesso.

"Ti voglio bene, Rosie!" strillò la mamma, toccando anche lei la mia mano visto che era l'unica parte di me che riusciva a raggiungere tra tutti gli altri miei parenti (davvero, ho circa un gigantilione di zii e zie, per non parlare dei cugini!).

"Vi voglio bene! Ciao, mamma! Ciao, papà! Ciao, Hugo!"

Proprio mentre tiravo dentro la mia testa dal finestrino, vidi di sfuggita la mamma piangere sulla spalla di papà. Oh be', non si può avere tutto dalla vita.

Lanciai un'occhiata ad Albus accanto a me e ci scambiammo uno sguardo metà entusiasta e metà pietrificato dal terrore. Albus è uno dei miei tanti, tanti cugini, quindi lo chiamiamo solo Al. In ogni caso, dato cci togliamo solo pochi mesi, ci hanno appiccicati crescendo e adesso siamo praticamente migliori amici.

"Non riesco a immaginare di stare senza i miei!" disse tristemente. "Mi mancheranno."

Io non capivo ancora bene come mi sentivo. Non ero mai stata lontana da casa per più di una settimana alla volta. E durante quelle poche settimane, ero sempre stata da Al, per dare a mamma e papà un po' di tempo 'per se stessi' lontani dai bambini, o qualcosa del genere. Quindi non è che avessi mai lasciato la mia famiglia. Ora stavo andando via, in un collegio di magia per i prossimi dieci mesi!

Undicenni mandati a vivere lontani da casa per la prima volta. Pft, andrà tutto _bene_.

"Non vedo l'ora!" dissi entusiasta. "Non ti mancheranno per molto, vedrai."

Il primo di settembre è sempre stato un grande evento nella mia famiglia. Dato che è così numerosa, c'è sempre almeno _qualcuno_ che va ad Hogwarts ogni anno e naturalmente, l'intera famiglia Weasley deve presentarsi per salutarli. È iniziata con Teddy (il nostro cugino più grande che in realtà non è un parente, ma gli voglio bene come se lo fosse) e scommetto che non finirà finché la nostra cugina più piccola, Roxanne, sarà partita.

Proprio in quel momento, il fratello maggiore di Al, James, si avvicinò a noi. È del secondo anno, insieme all'altro nostro cugino, Fred. Insieme, quei due sono dei completi idioti, nonostante ogni tanto abbiano qualche sparata divertente.

"Ehi, Al!" gridò James. "Farai meglio a sbrigarti e trovare uno scompartimento, o resterai nel corridoio per il resto del viaggio!"

"Non possiamo sederci con te e basta?" chiese Al, disperato.

"Mmm, no," disse James fingendosi serio, mostrando quanto si stesse godendo ogni secondo della situazione. "Forma il carattere, incontrare nuove persone, lo sai!", aggiunse. Poi corse via, raggiungendo Fred e ridendo insieme ai loro amici del secondo.

Come ho detto, _idioti_.

"Andiamo, Al!" dissi. "Non abbiamo bisogno di James! E faremmo bene a darci una mossa, perché non so tu, ma io non starò in piedi per l'intero viaggio."

Mentre camminavamo lungo il treno, vidi parecchi dei miei cugini più grandi già con il loro gruppo di amici. Victoire stava ciarlando con sua sorella minore, Dominique. Stava dicendo qualcosa sul "… migliore bacio di sempre, Dom, giuro!". Molly aveva trovato una cabina piena di suoi amici del sesto ed era occupata a mettere lo smalto con la sua bacchetta e, senza dubbio, a lamentarsi della sua famiglia di matti. Lucy era già a leggere un libro nel corridoio, senza neanche notare che le persone dovevano scavalcarla per passare e Louis stava parlando di Quidditch con i suoi amici. Tutti avevano _qualcuno_ con cui sedersi, tranne noi.

Sul serio, Al dovette trascinare i nostri bauli per tutto il treno alla ricerca di uno scompartimento, ma erano tutti super affollati e stavo cominciando a capire perché Lucy fosse seduta in corridoio. Da quando così tante persone andavano ad Hogwarts?

"Guarda, in questa cabina ci sono solo due persone," dissi, indicando uno degli ultimi scompartimenti rimasti. "Dovremo semplicemente chiedere di sederci con loro."

"Oh, no, non mi dispiace sedere in corridoio…" tentò di protestare Al, passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri e disordinati.

Sbuffai. "A te magari non dispiace, ma a me sì!" dissi. "Andiamo, qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere?"

"Potrebbero sputare fuoco?" suggerì Al, ma io ignorai le tendenze asociali di mio cugino e aprii la porta dello scompartimento.

"Non c'è più spazio nelle altre cabine." dissi e i due ragazzi, che stavano giocando una partita di Spara Schiocco, guardarono in su. "Possiamo stare qui con voi, per favore?"

Il ragazzo biondo lanciò uno sguardo a quello con i capelli neri e fece spallucce. Decisi di prenderlo come un sì e procedetti nel tirare il mio baule dentro lo scompartimento e con l'aiuto di Al, riuscii a metterlo nel portapacchi.

Una volta che ci fummo buttati sui sedili, la successiva mezz'ora o giù di lì passò condividendo un silenzio imbarazzato con i due ragazzi. Io ed Al cercavamo entrambi di fare conversazione, ma tutto ciò che riuscimmo a cavare da quei due fu che anche loro erano del primo e che i loro nomi erano Lucas Nott e Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" avevo chiesto dopo aver sentito il suo nome. "Mi suona familiare."

Scorpius aveva alzato le spalle. Tutto ciò che ottenni fu un secco "Mia mamma e mio papà sono importanti al Ministero."

"Cavoli, ho solo chiesto…" avevo mormorato sottovoce. Avevo lanciato uno sguardo ad Al, che aveva ricambiato con un sorriso. Mentre Scorpius e Lucas continuavano a parlare, sussurrai ad Al, "Aspetta un momento, non è il tizio che mio papà mi ha detto di battere di tutti gli esami?"

"Se suo padre è Draco Malfoy, allora sì," concordò Al. "Mio papà cerca di parlarne come se non fosse stato così male, ma ho sentito i nostri zii e zie parlare male di tutta la sua famiglia."

Lanciai uno sguardo dall'altra parte dello scompartimento. Ora che sapevo di chi stava parlando Al, potevo vedere benissimo il Malfoy in Scorpius: i capelli biondo-bianco, il naso all'insù e gli occhi blu scurissimo. Con leggere differenze, ma in pratica la stessa faccia di cui mio papà si lamentava da sempre.

"Sì, anch'io," concordai.

"Pensi che papà si arrabbierebbe se sapesse che siamo nel suo stesso scompartimento?" chiese Al, alzando un sopracciglio. Lanciando uno sguardo verso di loro, vidi che adesso stavano cercando di costruire un castello di carte con il mazzo da Spara Schiocco. Non erano esattamente state le persone più amichevoli del mondo, ma non sembravano neanche sul punto di uccidere qualcuno.

"No, non penso", risposi. "Per di più, non dovremmo giudicarli così in fretta."

Mi sentivo in imbarazzo con tutto il nostro borbottare in quel silenzio, quindi cercai di fare un altro tentativo di conversazione.

"Quindi, voi sapete in che Casa vorreste essere Smistati?" chiesi. Al diede uno strano colpo di tosse, come se stesse cercando di mascherare il fatto che ridacchiava sotto i baffi. Decisi di ignorarlo.

Lucas alzò lo sguardo, Scorpius non si sprecò a farlo.

"Probabilmente Serpeverde," disse Lucas. "C'è stato mio padre, anche se mia madre era una Corvonero."

Fine della conversazione. Niente spiegazione, neanche un 'E voi?' di cortesia. Ma che avevano questi due? Erano fatti di pietra o qualcosa del genere?

"Ehm… Scorpius… e tu?" chiesi impacciata. Quando si decise ad alzare lo sguardo, sembrava annoiato, come se avesse qualcosa di meglio da fare. Feci una smorfia quando mi guardò, o meglio, quando mi posò lo sguardo su di me _dall'alto verso il basso_.

"Anch'io. Serpeverde, probabilmente," disse e poi guardò di nuovo da un'altra parte.

Scambiai un'occhiata con Al. Non sembrava sorpreso da come questo fantastico momento di conversazione stava andando.

"Io spero di finire in Grifondoro," buttai lì. Lucas alzò vagamente lo sguardo. Scorpius alzò gli occhi al cielo e scambiò una vaga occhiata con Lucas. La riconobbi dalle molte volte che avevo visto James farla a Fred. Era palesemente un'occhiata alla 'quanto vorrei che la smettessero di parlare'. Per poco non risposi anch'io lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

"Sì, anch'io," disse Al, anche se sapevo che pensava fosse uno sforzo inutile. Gli volevo comunque bene per averci provato. Scorpius lo guardò per la prima volta e socchiuse gli occhi; probabilmente lo aveva riconosciuto da quando eravamo sul binario.

"Fantastico," disse, chiaramente senza pensarlo.

"Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe finire in Corvonero," continuai. "Mio papà dice sempre che sono fin troppo sveglia. Io a dire il vero non sono d'accordo, penso di essere piuttosto coraggiosa. Al, ricordi quella volta che io e Teddy dovevamo arrampicarci sulla staccionata per-?"

Mi fermai lì perché era ovvio che Lucas e Scorpius non stessero ascoltando. Al sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.

"Non si può dire che tu non ci abbia provato," bisbigliò. "Sono piuttosto altezzosi, non credi?"

La strega con il carrello del pranzo arrivò proprio in quel momento, mentre io annuivo.

* * *

Le due ore successive passarono più o meno allo stesso modo. Ritentai a iniziare una conversazione ma avrei ottenuto lo stesso risultato provando a parlare a un sasso. Quindi alla fine, mi arresi a parlare con Al, che aveva passato gli ultimi venti minuti a dare di matto per la storia delle Case.

"Sono assolutamente serio!" stava dicendo nel tardo pomeriggio. "E se io _fossi_ un Serpeverde? I Serpeverde sono malvagi! Oh, _Merlino_, James ha ragione! Sono il figlio del demonio!"

Sentii un grugnito e lanciai uno sguardo a Scorpius Malfoy, che ero sicura avesse abbassato lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui io l'avevo guardato. Socchiusi gli occhi, ma tornai a rivolgermi a mio cugino.

"Al, per favore, chiudi il becco," dissi. "Se _qualcuno_ è il figlio del demonio, quello è James! E subito dopo c'è tua sorella minore, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che tu sei probabilmente la persona meno malvagia che abbia mai incontrato, per non parlare del fatto che i Serpeverde sono ambiziosi, non malvagi."

"Be', se è così, allora tu sarai una Serpeverde di sicuro," disse Al sogghignando. "Che Merlino ti aiuti se hai qualcosa che vuole Rose Weasley. Ti porterà via gli occhi a graffi per averlo!"

"Non lo farei mai, sta' un po' zitto!" Gli diedi un pugno sul braccio. "Sono solo leggermente testarda, ecco tutto."

"Penso che 'testarda' sia solo un modo carino per dire 'manipolatrice intimidatoria'."

"Cavoli, grazie", borbottai sarcastica.

"O almeno è quello che ha detto James."

"Scommetto che tua mamma l'ha mandato al tappeto per averlo detto!" risi. "Guarda, non so, semplicemente non mi _sento_ una Serpeverde. Inoltre, il verde non è proprio il mio colore, no?"

Al sbuffò. "Be', c'è sempre il buon vecchio Grifondoro!"

"Suppongo di sì," risposi, pensandoci su. "Ma non sono sicura di voler essere una Grifondoro. Da quello che ho sentito delle storie che mi ha raccontato papà, ci sono fin troppi drammi nella Torre di Grifondoro."

Al finalmente cominciò a ridere con me. "Non posso esattamente contraddirti in questo," disse. "Ma non sono abbastanza intelligente per essere un Corvonero. Tu lo sei di sicuro!" aggiunse e io sorrisi. "Io no, assolutamente. Non sono neanche abbastanza leale per Tassorosso."

"Oh, non saprei," dissi, considerando l'opzione. "Non penso che Tassorosso sarebbe così male per te-"

"Merlino, _no_!" disse all'improvviso una voce dall'altro lato dello scompartimento. "_Per favore_ non dirmi che stai seriamente considerando _Tassorosso_?"

Sbigottiti, ci voltammo entrambi per vedere Scorpius Malfoy che ci fissava con un'espressione vagamente disgustata. Lucas Nott stava facendo una smorfia come se qualcuno gli avesse appena detto di andare a vivere in un porcile.

"_Perché_?" dissi, la mia voce dura. "Cosa c'è di _sbagliato _in Tassorosso?"

"Che cosa _non _c'è di sbagliato in Tassorosso?" disse Scorpius, scambiando uno sguardo con Lucas. "Non sono coraggiosi, intelligenti _o_ ambiziosi! Sono gli scarti, non appartengono ad _alcun_ posto!"

"Scusami, ma uno dei miei cugini è un Tassorosso!" sbottai, irritandomi sempre di più a ogni secondo che passava.

Scorpius sbuffò. "Ma che sorpresa."

"_Che cos'hai detto_?"

"Ehm, Rosie?" mormorò Al, e mi accorsi che stava cercando di tirarmi di nuovo sul mio sedile. Oh. Non avevo neanche notato di essermi alzata. "Sono sicuro che Louis apprezzerebbe il fatto che stai difendendo il suo onore e tutto quanto, ma penso che sia ora di fermarsi..."

"No, non gli permetterò di cavarsela così!" insistetti, dando un colpo alla mano di mio cugino per fargli mollare la presa. Mi rigirai verso Scorpius, che sembrava alquanto esasperato. "Mi dispiace, ma prima ci ignori per ore e poi la prima parola che dici è per _insultarmi_?"

"Che posso dire? Con te mi viene naturale," disse Scorpius, ormai quasi ghignando dietro la sua irritazione. Lucas alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Li fissai per qualche momento, del tutto infuriata e incapace di trovare qualcosa da dire qualcosa in risposta. Alla fine, ci rinunciai e feci un suono di esasperazione che spinse Scorpius Malfoy a ridere, mentre dava il cinque a Lucas Nott.

Alzai lo sguardo verso Al.

"Sì, lo devo ammettere, penso che tu l'abbia persa questa, Rosie," disse Al con un sorriso.

Rose: 0, Malfoy: 1.

(Questo è solo il primo round. Vincerò _di sicuro_ io.)

* * *

(_Il Cappello Parlante dovrebbe essere bruciato_)

(_Lo zio Ron dice che è già successo, ma ci spero ancora_).

Dato che ho sognato questo giorno per tutta la mia vita, penserete che sia pronta per viverne ogni minimo dettaglio, che non voglia perderne neanche un solo secondo. Invece, avevo una tale nausea dal nervosismo che tenni gli occhi chiusi per tutto il viaggio attraverso il lago sulla barchetta e mi sforzai di non pensare a nulla tranne che i miei libri preferiti per tutto il tragitto fino al castello.

"Rosie, tutto bene?" chiese Al, mentre Hagrid ci accompagnava marciando verso il castello. Hagrid era un amico dello zio Harry. Era incredibilmente gigante con una massa di capelli grigi e cespugliosi e una barba altrettanto grigia e cespugliosa. Era una persona adorabile, anche se fin troppo entusiasta. Ci portò da una donna che immaginai fosse uno dei professori. "Sei piuttosto pallida..."

"Non mi sorprende, visto che mi sento come se stessi per vomitare..."

Ciò fece preoccupare Al; io non ero _mai_ quella nervosa. Io ero più il tipo di persona da 'buttatici dentro direttamente senza pensare e spera per il meglio'.

Ero già stata al castello di Hogwarts un sacco di volte prima. Ogni anno si teneva una cerimonia sul prato intorno al lago per ricordare i caduti della Seconda Guerra Magica. A dirla tutta, di solito è piuttosto noiosa, anche se le feste dopo la cerimonia sono sempre divertenti.

Comunque, non ero mai stata più in là della Sala Grande e del corridoio del primo piano. Nel momento stesso in cui la Professoressa portò il numeroso gruppo di ragazzi del primo anno attraverso un corridoio che non conoscevo e dentro una stanza che non mi era familiare, capii quanto grande doveva essere il castello.

Oh, meraviglioso, realizzare quanto poco sapessi su questo posto mi rese ancora più nervosa!

Mi ci volle un momento per capire che la Professoressa stava parlando a noi. Era alta ed esile, dritta come un bastone, con capelli corti e marroni e occhiali rotondi e giganteschi, così spessi che i suoi occhi sembravano minuscoli. Penso che si fosse presentata come Professoressa Cushing, insegnante di Trasfigurazione e Vicepreside, ma non l'avevo ascoltata per la maggior parte del discorso. Ero troppo occupata a concentrarmi sul tenermi dentro il pranzo.

"Tuo papà una volta mi ha raccontato che quando è venuto qui per la prima volta, uno dei suo fratelli gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto lottare contro un troll," spiegò Al e notai che la Professoressa non c'era più e tutti quelli del primo anno stavano chiacchierando, eccitati. "Mi è appena venuto in mente che nessuno mi ha mai detto cosa dobbiamo _veramente_ fare. Ogni volta che ho provato a chiederlo a James, scoppiava a ridere!"

"Oh, fantastico," borbottai.

Finii per essere dietro Scorpius Malfoy quando la Professoressa Cushing tornò per portarci in fila nella Sala Grande e sono piuttosto sicura che la gomitata che mi diede non fu per sbaglio. Presi in considerazione l'idea di dargli un pugno per tutta risposta, ma la vista di tutti gli studenti, illuminati da migliaia di candele sospese e il solitario cappello su uno sgabello in fondo alla Sala mi lasciò senza parole.

Santo cielo, ora prenderà vita e verrà a strangolarci!

* * *

Cinque minuti dopo, mi accorsi, con una punta di vergogna, che dovevamo solo indossarlo, il cappello. Mi spaventò parecchio quando cominciò a cantare, però.

Tutti iniziarono ad applaudire, per qualche motivo, quindi cominciai anch'io. Poi la Professoressa Cushing tirò fuori una lunga lista di nomi e mi colpì la realizzazione che avremmo dovuto starcene seduti lì, di fronte a tutti, mentre il Cappello decideva dove avremmo vissuto per i prossimi sette anni.

"Chiamerò il vostro nome," annunciò la Professoressa Cushing alla Sala silenziosa. "Voi verrete avanti, proverete il Cappello e aspetterete di essere Smistati." Il che, ovviamente, sembra semplice, in teoria.

"Bennet, Kay."

Una ragazza con lunghi capelli castani si fece avanti incespicando. Riuscì a mettere il Cappello con mani tremanti e aspettò-

"Tassorosso!"

Il tavolo dei Tassorosso applaudì rumorosamente. Vidi uno dei miei cugini più grandi, Louis, incitare Kay insieme a loro proprio mentre un fiebile risolino di scherno compariva sulla faccia della persona davanti a me. Diedi a Malfoy un innocente colpo sulla schiena che lo fece zittire immediatamente.

"Bletchley, Tessa."

"Serpeverde!"

Dando uno sguardo ai Serpeverde, non sembrava più che fossero dei malvagi purosangue, qualcosa con cui lo zio Harry sarebbe d'accordo. Ma non importa ciò che dice lui, quasi quasi mi danno i brividi.

"Bowmen, Beatrice!"

Una ragazza bassina, con capelli biondi e ricci, si fece avanti. Tremava dalla testa ai piedi per quella che immaginavo fosse la paura e non si rilassò finché il Cappello non la annunciò come Corvonero. Detti uno sguardo al loro tavolo. Non penso che sarebbe così male se fossi una Corvonero. Voglio dire, di certo ho il cervello per esserlo.

La lista continuava ancora e ancora. "Carlson, Max," divenne un Grifondoro. "Fletcher, Liberty," fu la seconda Corvonero a essere Smistata e alla fine arrivammo a-

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Lo osservai mentre andava verso il cappello; sembrava impaziente. Le sue supposizioni sul treno si rivelarono azzeccate, visto che il Cappello lo dichiarò un "Serpeverde!" un secondo dopo. Per un attimo mi sembrò quasi deluso, ma penso di averlo immaginato, visto che stava già saltellando su e già verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde con un ghigno stampato in faccia.

La lista andò avanti.

"Martin, William."

"Grifondoro!"

"McMillan, Cassie."

"Tassorosso!"

"Moyle, Trevor." divenne un Corvonero e dopo due gemelli causarono un leggero mormorio: quel Nott del treno vide realizzato il suo desiderio e finì in Serpeverde. Al contrario, la sua sorella gemella, Lydia, divenne una Tassorosso. A dire il vero la cosa mi fece sorridere. Le 'N' finirono e si arrivò alle 'P'.

"Perkins, Ryan."

"Tassorosso!"

"Pewter, Geraldine."

"Corvonero!"

"Potter, Albus."

Ci furono vaghi mormorii da parte della folla, ma solo perché il papà di Al, Harry Potter, è molto conosciuto tra la Comunità Magica, dato che ha sconfitto un qualche Mago Oscuro quando aveva solo diciassette anni. Ho sentito un sacco di storie al riguardo, ma ho come l'impressione che la mamma non mi abbia detto l'_intera_ storia. Probabilmente ha paura che mi vengano gli incubi. In ogni caso, sembrava che Al fosse stato forzato a _viverlo_, un incubo.

Si affrettò verso il Cappello e se lo spinse in testa con un sacco di forza in più del necessario. Incrociai le dita sotto le maniche del mio mantello e un momento dopo-

"Grifondoro!"

Sospirai e gli sorrisi mentre Al si alzava sorridendo a sua volta. Mentre tutti scoppiavano in un applauso fragoroso, lo osservai mentre si affrettava verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si sedeva accanto a James, che gli scompigliò i capelli. Lo vidi dire ad Al, "ti stavo solo prendendo in giro prima!" tra tutti gli applausi, prima che Al si girasse verso di me con i pollici verso l'alto. Gli risposi con un pollice all'insù.

La Professoressa Cushing continuò e finalmente, _finalmente_, arrivò alle 'W'.

"Wan, Jackson."

"Grifondoro!"

"Weasley, Rose."

Oh, _Merlino_.

Inciampai per uscire dalla fila e sentii parecchie persone ridacchiare. Le ignorai e camminai diretta verso lo sgabello senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Il trucco per essere sicuri di sé sta nel soffocare tutto il resto. In questo modo, nessuno avrebbe potuto leggerti in viso quanto eri terrorizzata. Non ero ancora sicura della Casa alla quale vole appartenere.

Mi buttai il Cappello sulla testa prima di riuscire a vedere gli occhi di tutti su di me.

_Oh sì, un'altra Weasley_, disse una vocina nel mio orecchio. _Mmm. Diversa, ma uguale ai tuoi parenti. Personalità forte, ma anche pacifica. Competitiva, ma non crudele. Hai l'intelligenza in te e sei piuttosto ostinata_. Di nuovo questa storia della cocciutaggine? Quasi pensai di aver sentito il Cappello Parlante ridere. _Staresti bene in Grifondoro, ma penso che un'altra Casa può far emergere il meglio che hai-_

Oh no, oh no, _oh no_-

"Corvonero!"

Oh. Corvonero. Be', non è andata così male, eh? Non so proprio cosa mi spaventava così tanto. Magari finire in Serpeverde? I Corvonero sembravano abbastanza felici, quindi feci del mio meglio per sembrare contenta mentre mi avvicinavo a loro e mi sedevo al tavolo, esitante.

Una volta seduta accanto alla ragazza alta dai lunghi capelli neri, incontrai lo sguardo di Al dall'altro tavolo della Sala. Sembrava vagamente deluso, ma riuscì comunque a sorridermi. Gli sorrisi anch'io.

Dopo di me, c'erano solo altre tre persone – altri due gemelli, "White, Joanna," e "White, Toby," che diventarono entrambi Corvonero con me e infine "Zabini, Owen," divenne un Serpeverde. Con questo, il Cappello Parlante e lo sgabello vennero fatti sparire dalla Professoressa Cushing e finalmente il Preside si alzò.

Il Preside del momento era il Professor Charles Finch. Aveva lavorato per il Ministero e sembrava che ogni tanto si perdesse in discorsi senza senso, ma avevo sentito dire che era un buon leader. Ad ogni modo, Hogwarts non era sul punto di saltare in aria da un giorno all'altro, quindi immaginavo che andasse bene.

"Benvenuti, benvenuti tutti per un altro anno ad Hogwarts!" disse. "Ci saranno annunci di inizio semestre più tardi. Ora non so voi, ma io sto morendo di fame, quindi mangiamo!"

E il cibo spuntò dal nulla.

Crescendo circondata dalla magia, immagino che avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, ma mi spaventò comunque.

Senza Al con cui parlare, mi sentivo piuttosto sola. Ero sempre stata abituata ad essere con almeno un membro della mia famiglia tutto il tempo, ma adesso non avevo _nessuno_... Lo ammetto, fu un tantino sconvolgente. Tutti intorno a me parlavano entusiasti ai loro nuovi compagni di classe e amici che avevano appena incontrato, e i vecchi amici si raccontavano l'un l'altro avvenimenti dell'estate. Per quanto riguarda me, ero sola. Per logica, sapevo che Al era un paio di tavoli più in là, insieme alla maggior parte della mia famiglia. Avevo persino Lucy in Corvonero con me, solo che lei aveva i suoi amici, e tutti leggevano al tavolo cercando di non far finire il purè di patate sulle pagine dei loro libri. Ma per qualche ragione, mi mancava la mia famiglia.

Cavoli, non pensavo che l'avrei mai detto.

Guardai il tavolo dei Grifondoro. Al stava ancora parlando con Fred, ma lo vidi guardare verso di me un'altra volta. Fece un sorriso di scuse nella mia direzione.

"Chi guardi?"

Sorpresa, mi girai per vedere la ragazza con i lunghi capelli neri che mi guardava mentre cercava di tenere in equilibrio un cucchiaio sul palmo della sua mano.

"Ah, solo mio cugino," dissi, prendendo frettolosamente un boccone della mia cena. "Speravo un po' di finire nella sua stessa Casa, ma ovviamente non è andata così."

"È successo anche a me," disse la ragazza. Indicò una ragazza con i capelli castani al tavolo di Tassorosso, azione difficile viste l'esibizione di equilibrismo che stava tentando con l'altra mano. "Siamo praticamente cresciute insieme. Siamo state migliori amiche da quando mi sono trasferita nella casa accanto alla sua quando avevo sette anni, ma è completamente diversa da me, quindi un po' me l'aspettavo. Voglio dire, lei è tutta calma e tranquilla, mentre io sono-"

"Un po' pazza?" completai gentilmente, mentre la ragazza perdeva l'equilibrio e il suo cucchiaio volava nel piatto della ragazza di fronte a lei, la sua amica con i capelli biondi e corti raccolti in due code. La ragazza bionda strillò per la sorpresa. "Scusa!" disse la ragazza. "No, non direi pazza-"

"-solo non in grado di tenere un cucchiaio in equilibrio senza magia?" disse la ragazza bionda, ridandoglielo con cautela. "Ciao, io sono Jo," aggiunse, rivolta a me.

"Rose," dissi. "Anche se i miei cugini e vari altri parenti mi chiamano Rosie, quindi chiamatemi anche così, se vi va."

"Io sono Libby," disse allegramente la ragazza con i capelli neri, prendendo il suo cucchiaio da Jo. "Abbreviazione di Liberty, ma non lo uso mai. E prenderò il fatto che tu mi abbia chiamata pazza come un complimento."

"Scusa, sembrava l'unica parola appropriata."

Libby fece spallucce. "Me l'hanno già detto," disse. "Allora Rose, felice di essere finalmente ad Hogwarts?"

Questa era la parte per la quale _non_ ero eccitata. Farsi nuovi amici. Fino ad ora, ogni amico che avessi mai avuto era stato un mio parente, _dovevo_ piacergli, erano costretti! Persino io e Al ci odiavamo all'inizio, quando ci costringevano a giocare insieme da piccoli. Ci forzarono a stare insieme quando ci lasciarono alla Scuola Elementare Babbana quando avevamo cinque anni!

Non era che fossi antipatica, era solo che a quanto pare, alle persone non piaceva quando le correggevo in classe e che riuscissi a leggere testi per bambini tre anni più avanti di loro! Poi ovviamente, Al veniva preso in giro per essere imparentato con me, quindi era proprio una causa persa. Era solo sensato che stessimo insieme tutto il tempo. Ma stare con altre persone...

"Ehm, suppongo di sì," risposi imbarazzata.

Libby sorrise. "Io non vedo l'ora di venire da una vita! Sono una Mezzosangue, papà è un Babbano, ma io e mio fratello maggiore non abbiamo mai pensato di non riuscire ad entrare. Pare che lui si divertisse a far volare oggetti quando era nella culla, a diciotto mesi!"

"È anche lui un Corvonero?" chiese Jo, ridendo.

"Proprio così," Libby indicò un ragazzo del quarto che le somigliava, a circa metà del tavolo. "Pensava che sarei finita in Grifondoro, ma aveva dimenticato che facevo cambiare i colori dei muri della mia cameretta a nove mesi! Scusate," aggiunse. "Mi sto vantando di nuovo, vero?"

"Va benissimo," Jo alzò le spalle. "Io ho cominciato a fare magie a otto mesi."

"Ma dai! Che facevi?"

"Be', mia mamma racconta sempre la storia di una volta in cui ho quasi causato un incidente internazionale..."

Quindi Jo si lanciò nel raccontare un'appassionante storia su sua madre (che era una rappresentante per l'Inghilterra al Dipartimento per la Cooperazione Internazionale Magica al Ministero) e un'ambasciata francese (che furono piuttosto sorpresi di scoprire che la figlia di otto mesi della rappresentante di un governo causasse l'improvvisa sparizione dei loro vestiti). Lei e Libby sembravano andare molto d'accordo.

Io stavo seduta in silenzio con la mia cena, con la voglia di alzarmi e unirmi alla mia famiglia al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Non so cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in me. Non è che ogni mio singolo cugino fosse _in_ Grifondoro. Sicuro, la maggior parte sono là, ma con una famiglia così numerosa, era ovvio che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno che andasse disperso! Semplicemente non mi aspettavo di essere io.

"-_ma per il gran lavoratore, la fatica porta tanti-_" stava dicendo Libby.

"-_doni'_!" finii la citazione per lei, stupita. Riconoscerei quella frase ovunque. Era presa da uno dei miei libri magici preferiti!

Libby aprì e chiuse gli occhi ripetutamente. "Sì! Ti piace-?"

"_Prendi una Scopa e Vola Via_? Lo adoro!" Gridai. "Mi prendevano sempre in giro da piccola perché mi piaceva!"

"Be', io lo _amo_," disse Libby.

"È lo stregone, è semplicemente geniale, vero?"

"Sapete, io ho sempre preferito _La Fonte della Buona Sorte_," disse Jo.

"Oh, _andiamo_," un'altra ragazza con capelli lunghi, castani e ondulati e qualche lentiggine si unì alla conversazione, mentre io e Libby ridevamo. "La _Buona Sorte_ ha una bella morale, ma qual Beda era fuori di testa," disse. "Audrey Lacy, lei _sì_ che aveva talento."

"L'hai almeno letto _Prendi una Scopa_?" chiese Jo. "È la storia di una schiava che si innamora di uno stupido giocatore di Quidditch! Avrebbe dovuto mettersi con lo stregone-"

Tutto ciò finì per causare un bel po' di urla e richiami e all'improvviso iniziò un gran dibattito, che si diffuse per quasi l'intero tavolo di Corvonero mentre dalla cena si passava al dolce. Tutto fu preso alla leggera, e mentre alcuni del primo anno sembravano leggermente allarmati, gli studenti più anziani sembravano essere completamente a proprio agio, come se questo genere di cose succedesse di continuo. Iniziai benevolmente una discussione con altri del primo e l'unica cosa che riusci a fermarci fu il Professor Finch che si alzava per fare i suoi annunci.

"Avrei voluto comunque poter stare con Cassie in Tassorosso per un po'," ammise Libby mentre il Professor Finch ci lasciava andare e un prefetto gridava a noi del primo di seguirlo.

"Be', come hai detto tu, siete troppo diverse," le fece notare la ragazza con i capelli castani, che – avevamo scoperto – si chiamava Geraldine.

"Già, ma sono anche così felice!" disse Libby, allegra. "Non credo di aver mai discusso di _libri_ così intensamente prima!"

Concordai con lei, mentre ridevamo. Non avevo voluto essere in Corvonero esattamente per la stessa ragione; per essere con la mia famiglia. Ma chi dice che non potevo averne una?

Penso proprio che il blu sia il mio colore! Spero solo che papà stesse scherzando riguardo al diseredarmi...

Rose: 1, Malfoy: 1.

(Sono anch'io sul tabellone dei punteggi!).

* * *

(_Si possono incontrare persone nelle situazioni più strane_)

(_Come quando hanno gli vanno le scarpe a fuoco_)

Hogwarts è già di per sé un castello enorme, e non aiuta affatto quando la scale decidono di cambiare.

"_Giuro_ che siamo già venute quaggiù ieri," stava dicendo Libby, guardando confusa verso il corridoio davanti a noi.

"E _io_ dico che siamo andate in quell'altro corridoio!" disse Jo, puntando il pollice verso il corridoio dietro di lei.

"Da quella parte c'è il corridoio di Trasfigurazione!" insistette Libby.

"Non c'è, sono sicura che dopo torna indietro!"

Stavano discutendo così dal momento stesso in cui eravamo uscite dalla Torre di Corvonero stamattina. Volevo sono fare colazione! Ah sì, e trovare la classe per la mia prima lezione, ma siamo onesti, non sarebbe mai successo, quindi mi sarei accontentata del cibo.

"Non possiamo essere così lontane, riesco a sentire il resto della scuola," dissi, marciando verso l'arazzo più vicino e tirandolo. Ovviamente, dietro si rivelò esserci la scalinata di marmo. "Trovata!"

Dopo colazione, il Professor Flitwick* fece il suo giro del tavolo per consegnare gli orari. Il Professor Flitwick era un ometto piccolo e anziano, che sembrava sovreccitarsi per qualunque cosa. Sul serio, sembrava un nano agitato quando mi consegnò il mio orario e si mise a saltellare, tutto esaltato, che i Corvonero del primo anno avessero come prima ora Incantesimi con i Grifondoro.

Ottimo, così avrei potuto parlare con Al.

_Veramente fantastico_, visto che non avevo idea di dove fosse la classe di Incantesimi e il Professor Flitwick era già sparito a consegnare gli orari a quelli del secondo prima che glielo potessi chiedere.

Cercare di trovare la classe si rivelò essere un'impresa non facile, dato che le scale decisero di cambiare quando eravamo a metà strada. Finii per essere separata da Libby e Jo, che furono costrette ad andare nella direzione opposta. In due minuti, mi ritrovai a vagare da sola per i corridoi silenziosi, quando il resto degli studenti doveva aver già trovato le proprie classi da un bel po'.

Proprio mentre sentivo avvicinarsi il panico, da qualche parte al terzo piano, sentii qualcosa che mi fece fermare di botto. Un urlo. Arricciando il naso per la concentrazione, attesi finché non lo sentii di nuovo, e poi un sacco di risate. Mi affrettai verso la fine del corridoio e spalancai le porte, trovando un gruppo di tre ragazzi che circondavano una ragazza.

Oh sì, li riconobbi.

"Ehi!" gridai, e Malfoy si girò verso di me. Il sorrisetto sulla sua faccia sembrò allargarsi quando mi vide. La ragazza sembrava terrorizzata, saltellando su e già da un piede all'altro, apparentemente per cercare di spegnere il mini incendio sulle sue scarpe. Era una del primo, bassina e con i capelli ricci e biondi, anche lei una Corvonero.

"Che state _facendo_?" gridai, togliendomi il mantello e usandolo per soffocare le fiamme sulle scarpe della ragazza. Mi diede uno sguardo di gratitudine; invece Malfoy sembrava avesse trovato un nuovo amichetto, che stava ridendo con Malfoy e Nott.

"Non è un'insegnante," stava dicendo l'altro ragazzo. "Non importa!"

"Non_ importa_? Solo perché non posso togliervi punti non significa che potete _attaccare_ le persone!" dissi, scaldandomi. I ragazzi si raddrizzarono per sembrare più alti, sfortunatamente riuscendo a risultare più alti di me (ed era ancora più preoccupante il fatto che riuscissero a torreggiare su di _me_, visto che mio papà è un gigante!).

"Lei non è una _persona_ come le altre," disse Nott, alzando un sopracciglio. "Si sta solo prendendo in giro, lei non appartiene a questo posto."

"Se è una strega, cosa che penso sia vera, visto che è dentro questo castello e tutto quanto, allora certo che appartiene a questo posto!"

"Sì, ma è una sporca Mezzosague," osservò Malfoy.

Quando i tre ragazzi si misero a ridere, mi senti ribollire il sangue. Mia mamma mi ha insegnato che non dovremmo giudicare nessuno prima di conoscerlo e che _nessuno_ dovrebbe _mai_ usare la parola 'Mezzosangue' in senso dispregiativo. Mio papà mi ha insegnato che i Malfoy sono Serpeverde arroganti che non vale neanche la pena di giudicare. Be', l'ho conosciuto e lo sto giudicando. Ci ha messo solo ventiquattr'ore, ma Malfoy si è rivelato essere l'essere umano più insensibile del pianeta!

"È una _Nata Babbana_," dissi praticamente ringhiando. "E non avete _alcun diritto_ di usare questo contro di lei! È una Corvonero, è probabilmente più intelligente di voi tre messi insieme!" Le facce di Nott e dell'altro ragazzo si incupirono, ma Malfoy fece solo una leggera smorfia.

"Perché sei tanto _irritabile_?" schernì Malfoy.

"Perché sei un idiota?" Gli risposi. Mi voltai verso la Corvonero. "Andiamo, non dobbiamo sopportare più la loro compagnia!"

E con ciò, andai via, trascinando la ragazza con me e lasciando le risate dei Serpeverde nel corridoio.

"Non posso credere che tu sia riuscita a dir loro quelle cose!" disse la ragazza, stupita, indicando il corridoio giusto verso la classe di Incantesimi. "Grazie mille! Pensavo che Malfoy sarebbe riuscito a ridurmi le scarpe in cenere! Non so neanche dove potrebbe aver mai imparato una magia del genere!"

"Da suo _padre_, con tutta probabilità," dissi disgustata. "Salverei chiunque da un ragazzo così patetico."

"Sembrava che tu lo conoscessi già," osservò la ragazza.

"Sono stata costretta a stare nella sua stessa cabina sul treno ieri. È stato il più maleducato possibile!" dissi. "Scusa, mi chiamo Rosie."

"Bea," disse la ragazza sorridendo. "Siamo nello stesso dormitorio. Penso che tu stessi parlando con Jo e Libby ieri al banchetto?"

"Sì, stavamo cercando di trovare la classe di Incantesimi poco fa, solo che siamo state separate prima che ti trovassi," ammisi.

Bea sorrise di nuovo. "Io l'ho chiesto ieri a un Prefetto. Le ho chiesto dov'erano tutte le classi mentre ci accompagnava alla Torre. Ho una buona memoria."

Cominciavo a vedere perché fosse una Corvonero. Ovviamente, ci affrettammo verso la lezione per la quale miracolosamente non eravamo in ritardo. La maggior parte degli alunni stava aspettando fuori dalla classe.; Libby e Jo facevano segno di raggiungerle da dov'erano loro, vicino alla porta.

In quel momento vidi Al che si avvicinava. "Rosie!" gridò. "Non posso credere che tu non sia in Grifondoro con me! Avrei voluto avere un'occasione per parlare ieri, ma dovevo stare al passo con il Prefetto, o non avrei mai trovato la Sala Comune, è fantastico qui, a proposito – aspetta un attimo, c'è qualcosa che sta bruciando?"

"Ah sì, sarebbero le mie scarpe," notò Bea. Quando Al fece un'espressione confusa, lei aggiunse, "Ehm, non chiedere, lunga storia."

Al sbuffò. "Non chiederò. Tu chi sei?"

Bea sembrò diventare timida all'improvviso, ma disse con una vocina piccola piccola, "Bea Bowmen. Sono nello stesso dormitorio con Rosie e praticamente mi ha appena salvata."

Al rise. "Ecco la nostra Rosie, sempre pronta a salvare la giornata! Giuro, dovrebbe essere in Grifondoro, ma immagino che il Cappello Parlante inizierebbe a scioperare se a qualcuno venisse mai dato il permesso di cambiare Casa. Io sono Al Potter," aggiunse dandole una stretta di mano. "Il cugino di Rosie, ma siamo anche amici da sempre."

"Siete fortunati! Avrei voluto conoscere qualcuno prima di venire qua," disse Bea, proprio mentre il Professor Flitwick spuntava con un gran trambusto; apparentemente aveva appena finito di dare gli orari agli studenti più grandi. "Sono una Nata Babbana, quindi non sapevo di essere una strega fino alla scorsa estate. La Professoressa Cushing è dovuta venire a casa mia per spiegarmelo. Mio papà è quasi svenuto."

"Sì, pare che abbia questo genere di effetto," disse Al mentre ci mettevamo in fila per entrare in classe. Io e Al ci unimmo al tavolo di Libby e Jo ma con mia grande sorpresa, Bea chiese se poteva sedersi anche lei con noi.

"Certo – ma non c'è nessun altro con cui vuoi sederti?" chiesi.

Bea semplicemente fece spallucce mentre si sedeva sull'ultima sedia del tavolo. "Non so davvero come si fa a trovare degli amici in una sola sera," disse con un leggero sorriso. "Ma voi sembrate promettenti."

"Ehi, e _noi_?" si intromise Libby con una finta espressione ferita.

Bea rise. "Anche voi due!"

Rose: 1, Malfoy: 2.

(Oh, andiamo, far andare a fuoco le scarpe di qualcuno? Ho dovuto dargli un punto per l'originalità).

* * *

(_La Follia del Cibo Volante del 2017_)

_(Il. Giorno. Più. Divertente. Di. Sempre._)

Non ci volle molto perché mi abituassi a come andavano le cose ad Hogwarts. Era già passato un mese prima che realizzarsi che tutto aveva preso un ritmo. E non m'importava neanche che Malfoy riuscisse a essere da solo la cosa più irritante del pianeta! Avevo Al e adesso, anche Bea. Sembrava andassero molto d'accordo e ogni tanto lui riusciva persino a stare con Libby.

Per quanto riguarda Malfoy, in genere facevo finta che non esistesse, ma non aiutava il fatto che di tanto in tanto gli piaceva urlarmi contro qualche insulto e allora dovevo semplicemente rispondere. È come una specie di riflesso innato, sembra proprio che non riuscissi a evitarlo! Avevo l'impressione che la cosa mi avrebbe causato problemi a un certo punto e, ovviamente, fu così.

"Non posso credere che tu non sappia neanche come trasformare un bottone in un ago!" Bea stava dicendo esasperata ad Al, mentre noi tre entravamo nella Sala Grande per cena.

"Sì, be', non sono come te. Non riesco a memorizzare qualcosa semplicemente guardandola!" protestò Al.

"Io non sono così! Devo leggerla per bene una cosa, per ricordarla!"

Al le fece la ripassata più o meno sottovoce, ma sorridendo al tempo stesso e Bea non sembrò così offesa. Anzi, adesso gli stava facendo notare che era lui quello che era riuscito a memorizzare l'intera lista di tutte le squadre di Quidditch della Gran Bretagna.

Nel frattempo, io stavo per metà ascoltando la loro discussione e per metà cercando di concentrarmi per trovare un posto al tavolo dei Corvonero. Per caso, mentre davo un'occhiata alla Sala Grande, io e Malfoy incrociammo i nostri sguardi e sbuffai quando mi lanciò un'occhiataccia. Al e Bea continuarono il loro dibattito mentre camminavamo tra il tavolo dei Corvonero e quello dei Serpeverde.

Ovviamente, fu lì che successe: mentre passavo, Malfoy sporse il piede e per poco non finii faccia a terra di fronte all'intero castello.

"Per le mutande di Merlino!" urlai girandomi, mentre le braccia di Al e Bea si allungavano per prendermi per le spalle e tirarmi in piedi. "_Perché_ l'hai fatto?"

"Boh," Malfoy fece spallucce. "Perché esisti?"

"Bene, ne ho abbastanza-!" Mi guardai intorno alla ricerca dell'incantesimo perfetto da lanciargli contro, ma avevo la testa totalmente vuota e nulla di buono mi venne in mente. Probabilmente aveva a che fare con il fatto che avessi iniziato a provare a essere una strega solo nell'ultimo mese. Per cui, mi girai verso il tavolo dietro di me e afferrai la prima cosa che trovai per lanciargliela addosso: un pugno di purè.

Diverse persone trattennero il fiato mentre Malfoy se ne stava lì impalato, con il purè che scendeva da un lato della sua testaccia bionda. Nonostante fossi io stessa completamente sconvolta dal fatto che l'avessi veramente fatto, mi scappò una risata. Bea si tolse finalmente le mani dalla faccia e Al mi diede il cinque.

"È stato fantastico!" disse.

"Tu _non_ hai appena f-" iniziò Malfoy.

"Sembra proprio che l'abbia fatto, invece," lo interruppi io.

"Giusto!" Malfoy si girò e prese un intero piatto di spaghetti.

Oh, cielo. Potevo più o meno prevedere a cosa avevo appena dato inizio, ma ormai era fatta e non c'era modo di fermarlo. Non perché non ci provai, però.

"No, ferm-!" gridai, mani avanti, e Malfoy sogghignò.

"Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, eh?" disse prima di lasciare pendere il piatto nella mia direzione. Ovviamente, per riflesso mi spostai, e il piatto colpì la nuca di una Corvonero.

"EHI!" gridò lei, saltando fuori dalla panca.

"Non c'è bisogno di-" iniziai debolmente, ma la ragazza stava già puntando alla ciotola con la salsa di pomodoro.

Il pandemonio più assoluto iniziò. Un momento, e tutti nelle vicinanze erano in piedi, scrutandosi a vicenda, e quello dopo, una crostata mi colpì la schiena e l'aria era piena di cibo volante. La Corvonero di prima iniziò un feroce attacco generale contro il tavolo dei Serpeverde, mentre diverse ragazze strillavano, tuffandosi sotto le panche. Malfoy saltò e mi lanciò una bistecca, mentre il resto delle Case si andava – ovviamente – aggiungendo all'azione. Cibo di ogni genere era spiaccicato ovunque, alcuni studenti lottavano uno contro l'altro, alcuni sembravano pronti per uccidere e altri si stavano solo divertendo. Erano andati tutti fuori di testa!

"Prendi questo! HA!"

Riconoscerei la voce di Al ovunque quindi mi affrettai lungo il corridoio in mezzo ai tavoli, attaccata dal cibo praticamente da tutte le direzioni e quasi misi K.O. mio cugino, trascinandolo per il colletto fino al pavimento.

"Ma che stai _facendo_?" urlai.

"Provo a uccidere i Serpeverde!" disse Al, come se fosse ovvio. "Non era lo scopo di tutto questo?"

"Io non volevo dare inizio a _questo_!"

"Tu non vuoi mai iniziare niente con Malfoy," rispose Al con un ghigno. Poi strillammo entrambi mentre un getto di piselli pastosi ci costringeva ad abbassarci e vidi Malfoy correre verso di noi; aveva una specie di sorriso, mentre cercava di distruggermi a colpi di verdura.

Io e Al ci buttammo in avanti e finimmo per slittare sul pavimento ricoperto di burro fin sotto il tavolo dei Corvonero; in qualche modo, riuscimmo ad acchiappare dei vassoi per difenderci. "Bea!" gridai, e la mia amica guardò verso di me e venne colpita da circa sette frittate vegetariane. "Scusa!" aggiunsi. "Abbiamo bisogno di rinforzi! Disinnesca questa bomba di cibo!"

"Non possiamo disinnescare un bel niente, Rosie!" gridò, indicandomi il casino che c'era nella Sala Grande. Era difficile trovare una sola persona che non si fosse unita alla battaglia di cibo.

"Di sicuro gli insegnanti-?"

"Gli insegnanti si stanno unendo alle danze!" notò Bea, indicando il Professor Paciock, tra tutti, che stava ridendo mentre lanciava un piatto di curry alla Professoressa Cushing, che _non_ sembrava impressionata dalla salsa che le gocciolava dagli occhiali. Un pezzo di pollo vagante volò sopra la mia testa, e ricordai di essere in mezzo a una guerra, quindi feci un saltò fuori dal tavolo per alzarmi. Malfoy, sfortunatamente, puntava ancora a me, quindi agitai le braccia nella direzione di Bea, indicandole che era meglio per lei scappare. Feci un salto volando dall'altro lato del tavolo dei Tassorosso, e atterrai dall'altro lato sulla panca, con Al e Bea subito dietro di me.

"Difendetevi!" gridai, avvicinandomi al tavolo e acchiappando la prima cosa che riuscii a trovare – una manciata di spinaci – e gettandoli nella direzione di Malfoy. Lo colpii dritto sul petto e lui si lagnò, chiamando i suoi due amici, Lucas Nott e Danny Parker.

Accovacciata sulla panca, diedi uno sguardo alla Sala Grande e mi resi conto, dagli sguardi sui volti degli studenti più grandi, che questa era probabilmente la cena più divertente alla quale avessero mai partecipato da molti anni a questa parte. Non potevo ancora credere di essere stata io a far iniziare tutto questo, ma c'era qualcosa di stranamente soddisfacente nell'attaccare qualcuno con il cibo.

Quindi presi altro purè e corsi ruggendo verso Malfoy sopra il tavolo dei Tassorosso. Lui spalancò gli occhi, forse per il terrore, visto che lo stavo attaccando e tutto il resto. Saltai sul tavolo dei Corvonero, il tavolo dal quale stava cercando frettolosamente di scendere all'indietro, e spiaccicai le mie mani sulla sua testa, riuscendo a strofinare la pasta sui sui capelli biondi, ora tutti disordinati.

"Questo è per avermi fatto lo sgambetto!"

Riuscendo a contorcersi per allontanarsi da me, prese una brocca d'acqua dal tavolo dei Serpeverde da dietro di lui e poi mi venne incontro, afferrandomi per la vita. Urlai e mi dibattei, ma lui riuscì a svuotarmela tutta sulla testa. "E _questo_ è per essere una Weasley!" disse soddisfatto.

Io e Malfoy iniziammo praticamente un match di wrestling, gettando l'uno contro l'altra ogni boccone di cibo su cui riuscivamo a mettere le nostre mani mentre Al e Bea si lanciavano in una sorta di attacco di prima linea contro un gruppo di Grifondoro, dato che sembrava che James (l'idiota) avesse cominciato un assalto contro suo fratello minore. Merlino, persino mia cugina Lucy si stava unendo alla battaglia e lei stava _sempre_ alle regole!

Stavo riempiendo Malfoy di marmellata mentre lui mi lanciava patatine fritte quando sentimmo una voce rimbambare all'improvviso,

"SMETTETE TUTTI DI FARE QUELLO CHE STATE FACENDO, _ADESSO_!"

Anche se la Professoressa Cushing non avesse urlato, "_Immobilus_!" avrei scommesso che ci saremmo comunque tutti immobilizzati. Lo sguardo sul suo viso era terrificante. Sembrando imbarazzato, il Professor Paciock lasciò ricadere prontamente un bouquet di bacon sul tavolo.

"Ora," disse la Professoressa Cushing nel silenzio di tomba, dopo aver determinato la fine del nostro lanciare cibo per aria e dopo aver interrotto l'Incantesimo di Congelamento. "Voglio sapere chi ha dato inizio a tutto questo e lo voglio sapere _adesso_."

Di nuovo, silenzio assoluto. Poi,

"È stata Rose Weasley, Professoressa Cushing!" gridò Malfoy, puntando un dito verso di me, e diverse persone cominciarono a mormorare e ridacchiare.

"Mi ha fatto lo sgambetto!" protestai.

"Giusto, è stata provocata!" disse Al, e Bea concordò con lui.

Malfoy, Nott e Parker cominciarono tutti a protestare sonoramente finché la Professoressa Cushing gridò, "BASTA!" lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero verso noi sei. "Ora, tutti voi – signorina Weasley, signor Malfoy e per i vostri commenti, signor Potter, signorina Bowmen, signor Nott e signor Parker – verrete con me _adesso_. Il resto di voi!" Si rivolse al resto della Sala Grande, agli studenti ricoperti di cibo che sembravano leggermente imbarazzati adesso. "Iniziate a pulire la Sala adesso! _Senza _magia!"

L'intero stanzone si riempì di lamenti e proteste mentre venivamo portati fuori dalla Sala Grande, pieni di vergogna e lasciando una scia di cibo dietro di noi.

"Adesso, toglierò cinque punti da Corvonero, cinque da Serpeverde e cinque da Grifondoro-" disse la Professoressa Cushing precipitandosi arrabbiata su per la scalinata di marmo.

"Tutto qui?" Malfoy ovviamente non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere, sorpreso.

La Professoressa Cushing si girò verso di noi e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Oh, ho appena iniziato!" disse. "Toglierò cinque punti per ogni pezzo di cibo che avete lanciato! Stimerò una ventina di pezzi... a testa..."

"Ooh, mia mamma mi ucciderà," mormorai.

Diedi uno sguardo di sbieco a Malfoy, che arrancava riluttante al mio fianco. Lo sguardo sulla sua faccia ne valeva quasi la pena.

Rose: 2, Malfoy: 3.

(Guadagniamo un punto a testa. Nonostante abbiamo entrambi fatto perdere punti alle nostre Case, è stata onestamente la cosa più _divertente_ che abbia mai fatto).

* * *

(_Lettere dalla mamma_)

(_Da quand'è che porto le trecce?_)

_Cara mamma,_

_sono finalmente riuscita a scriverti di nuovo, visto che ho già così tanti compiti da fare! Non è neanche Natale! Ma sono felice che voi steste scherzando riguardo al diseredarmi, perché Corvonero è veramente la Casa migliore di tutte, se vuoi arrivare al secondo anno. Ci sono abbastanza libri solo nella sala comune per essere una libreria a parte!_

_Prima di parlare di tutto il resto, la prima cosa che ho bisogno di dirti è che qualunque cosa dica la lettera della Professoressa Cushing sul fatto che io abbia dato inizio a una battaglia col cibo non è vera! Ok, la parte sul fatto che l'abbia fatta iniziare io lo è, ma non ho fatto saltare in aria la Sala Grande, causato una sommossa o cose del genere! È stata colpa di Scorpius Malfoy a dirtela tutta, ma la Professoressa Cushing non ha voluto sentire ragione._

_Ma oltre a quello, giuro che non mi sono cacciata in altri guai. Mi stanno piacendo un sacco le lezioni, sono così interessanti! Tranne Storia della Magia, non vedo come qualcuno potrebbe mai riuscire a non farsi bocciare in quella materia. Anche se a Bea, la pazza, piace veramente, perché dice che imparare la Storia di maghi e streghe è affascinante! Penso che ti piacerebbe Bea, mamma._

_Salutami Hugo e digli che Hogwarts non è poi così divertente. Ovvio che lo è, ma ciò non lo farebbe stare meglio. Sarebbe ancora più bello se non ci fosse Scorpius Malfoy, ma non si può avere tutto. Dì a papà che finora l'ho battuto in ogni test che abbiamo fatto. È tutto a posto, non è che mi abbia presa di mira, ma sembra che abbiamo deciso che non ci piacciamo per niente. Ovviamente c'è stata quella volta in cui ha buttato la mia borsa fuori dalla finestra della Torre Nord, ma mi sono vendicata._

_(Non penso di doverti dire come, non credo ti piacerebbe)._

_Ma mi sta piacendo un sacco stare ad Hogwarts! E mi manchi, ovviamente, non vedo l'ora che sia Natale._

_Ti voglio bene  
Rosie.  
Baci_

* * *

_Cara Rosie,_

_come prima cosa sì,_ sei_ nei guai per la battaglia di cibo e ti toccherà lavare i piatti dopo cena ogni sera durante le vacanze di Natale, per non parlare della degnomizzazione! Ma tra me e te, ammetto che avrei voluto esserci!_

_Sono felice che ti stia piacendo essere una Corvonero! Ovvio che non ti avrei mai diseredata, sai che sono quasi finita anch'io in Corvonero e qualche volta mi chiedo cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse andata così! Mi fa piacere che tu abbia trovato degli amici tra i tuoi compagni Corvonero e mi piacerebbe tantissimo incontrare la tua amica Bea prima o poi. E cerca di non odiare Storia della Magia così tanto! __Il Professor Rüf sarà anche noioso da morire (scusa il gioco di parole), ma di sicuro sa il fatto suo._

_Qui a casa va tutto bene, tuo fratello ricambia il saluto e dice che sa che stai mentendo. Mi dispiace. Sono tutti un po' fuori di testa, dato che tuo zio George ha finalmente capito gli ingredienti per quel prodotto folle della bomba-acquatica-volante-auto-mirante a cui sta lavorando da Pasqua. Dice che la sua creazione uscirà intorno a Natale, quindi se fossi in te starei attenta in caso arrivasse ad Hogwarts!_

_Per quanto riguarda Scorpius Malfoy, non permettergli di farti arrabbiare tanto. Scommetto che non è poi così male, è solo tuo papà nella tua testa che ti dice di non fartelo piacere. E lo so che probabilmente starai lì a gemere e lamentarti, dicendo che è la cosa più orribile del castello! Pensa solo che lui potrebbe star facendo la stessa cosa per quanto riguarda te! O fa questo, o ti sta solo 'tirando le trecce', come diceva mia madre._

_Sono felice che ti stia divertendo, ma basta con le battaglie di cibo o saranno guai seri._

_Ti voglio un mondo di bene,  
Mamma.  
Baci_

Rose: 2, Malfoy: 3, Mamma: 1.

(Malfoy starebbe 'tirando le trecce'? Io non le _porto_ nemmeno, le trecce!).

* * *

(_Colpiscimi con una palla di neve e sei morto_)

(_È così, semplice_.)

Il Natale ad Hogwarts è meraviglioso. James dice che è troppo da ragazzina dire che qualcosa è 'meraviglioso' ma una volta ho sentito Teddy che lo diceva a Victoire, quindi non può essere poi così _tanto_ da ragazzina. Agrifoglio, vischio, ghiaccioli, lustrini, stelle filanti e altre decorazioni erano appese dappertutto nel castello, grazie a Gazza e ai Prefetti (e Pix, nonostante fosse più un ostacolo che un aiuto, dato che tentava di usare le decorazioni per strangolare le persone e lanciava palle di Natale. Anche se esultammo quando riuscì finalmente a colpire Gazza in un occhio).

"Vorrei che avessimo potuto fare Erbologia," disse Bea. Avevamo il pomeriggio libero perché aveva nevicato così tanto che le serre erano scomparse completamente. Diversi Professori erano fuori nei campi della scuola al momento, impegnati a cercare di far riemergere le serre scavando con le loro bacchette. Mentre pochi studenti erano ancora bloccati in classe, la maggior parte erano fuori, a giocare nella neve.

"_Perché_?" chiese Al, sdraiandosi sulla sua poltrona e crogiolandosi nel calore del camino. "Siamo comodi e al caldo qua dentro, mentre là fuori si _congela_ dal freddo, diamine."

Al momento stavamo oziando nella sala delle Case. Era una sala comune gigantesca con un camino enorme e un sacco di divani e poltrone comodi, decorata con stendardi di ogni Casa. È stata un'idea dello zio Harry, tanti anni fa. Ha sempre pensato che l'unità tra le Case fosse importante ad Hogwarts e che gli studenti delle diverse Case avessero bisogno di più opportunità di interagire, dato che a quanto pare questa separazione è stata uno dei fattori che ha contribuito a far iniziare la Guerra Magica. Quando la guerra finì, lo zio Harry aveva molto da dire, e molto potere su come ricostruire Hogwarts, quindi la sala comune delle Case fu creata.

O qualcosa del genere. Io e i miei cugini per la maggior parte evitiamo di ascoltare quel particolare racconto. Diventa tutto Polvere Volante durante ogni partita di Quidditch, dopotutto. Praticamente, è una sala comune dove persone che hanno amici in Case diverse possono stare insieme. Lo zio Harry dice sempre che è per rafforzare l'unità tra le Case, ma James dice che è solo un'opportunità in più per fare scherzi ai Serpeverde.

"Vero," concordò Bea. In effetti _si stava bene_ al caldo vicino al caminetto, ma cos'è l'inverno senza giocare con la neve?

"Andiamo!" dissi. "Dovremmo andare fuori per un po'. Sarà divertente..."

Continuai a insistere finché Bea sospirò. "Se mi viene il raffreddore, me la prendo con te."

"Sapevo che avresti ceduto! Il primo che riesce a fare un pupazzo di neve che si muove vince!" gridai.

Indossammo cappelli, sciarpe e guanti e ci dirigemmo verso i campi della scuola. Nonostante la mia divisa con tanto di mantello e il cappotto da Babbana, stavo congelando. Quindi per un attimo, mi fermai e stavo quasi per concordare con Al quando disse,

"Perché non andiamo a pattinare sul ghiaccio?" Indicò verso un punto dove un bel po' di persone stavano incantando le proprie scarpe per riuscire a pattinare sul lago ghiacciato.

La mia bocca si era appena aperta per dire di sì quando mi accorsi improvvisamente di quello che stavo dicendo. "S-_no_! Cielo, se sguinzagliamo _te_ sul ghiaccio, Al, ucciderai metà di quelle povere persone insieme a te stesso!" dissi. Al aveva quello che a lui piaceva chiamare 'un problemino di coordinazione' (o piuttosto, per dirla come Bea, non riusciva a camminare su una superficie piana senza trovare _qualcosa _su cui inciampare. Tutti quelli sul ghiaccio finirebbero per avere una commozione cerebrale).

"Ehi, Rosie! Al!" mia cugina Victoire ci stava chiamando dal punto in cui stava facendo un pupazzo di neve gigante. Era alto più di tre metri e al momento lei era in piedi sulle spalle di un suo amico per arrivare in cima al pupazzo. "Vi va di aiutarci? La neve non è molto compatta..."

Fantastico! Non capita tutti i giorni che la tua cugina diciassettenne ti chieda di passare del tempo con lei. Victoire era sempre stata una delle mie cugine più dolci per non parlare del fatto che era la ragazza più bella dell'intero castello (sul serio, penso che certi ragazzi le sbavino dietro, letteralmente). Cioè, lei _non_ mi tira i capelli, lancia Caccabombe contro, butta il mio gufo fuori dalla finestra dell'ultimo piano per poi saltare fuori dalla suddetta finestra sopra un manico di scopa che l'aspetta per poi finire al San Mungo, né alcuna delle altre strane cose che James e Fred fanno sempre.

"Certo!" concordò Al. Cominciammo a camminare lungo i sentieri che erano stati scavati nella neve, quando all'improvviso una palla di neve mi colpì sulla nuca.

Strillai mentre la neve si scioglieva e diventava acqua ghiacciata che mi scorreva lungo il collo. Mi girai e notai Al e Bea che indicavano Malfoy, che naturalmente stava ridendo.

A dirla tutta, mi ritrovai a sorridere. Ah, questa volta sarebbe stato _molto_ divertente! Feci anch'io una palla con la neve e gliela lanciai prima che potesse reagire. Lo colpii dritto sulla mascella.

"Pensi di potermi battere, Weasley?" gridò in risposta, strofinandosi la faccia per ripulirla dalla poltiglia. Io semplicemente ridacchiai alla sua domanda.

"Oh, Malfoy. Non hai _idea_ di ciò hai appena scatenato!" gli urlai. Persino Victoire si stava mordendo il labbro per non sorridere. Nessuno è _mai _sopravvissuto ai travolgenti 'Colpi di Palle di Neve di Rosie' vantandosene.

Lui rise semplicemente e lanciò un'altra palla di neve.

Il mio sorriso si fece più largo. Questo ragazzo non avrebbe _mai_ saputo a cosa era andato incontro.

Rose: 3, Malfoy: 3.

(Siamo pari, ma colpire Malfoy fino a renderlo confuso, fradicio e ansimante ne è valsa totalmente la pena).

* * *

(_Gli esami sono stressanti_)

(_E le distrazioni non sono d'aiuto_).

Gli esami ti fanno venire voglia di strapparti i capelli. Poi, ti fanno venire voglia di farteli ricrescere, solo perché così puoi strapparteli di nuovo. Per non parlare di quando sei una Corvonero! Quella è tutta un'altra storia.

"Giuro, non riuscirò mai a ricordare nulla di tutto questo!" si lamentò Bea. Lanciò il suo libro verso i tanti fogli accartocciati, penne masticate, incarti di vecchie Gomme Bolle Droobles e i nostri libri grandemente abusati che componevano la pila di spazzatura sui tre tavoli che avevamo occupato in biblioteca. Potevo vedere un paio di studenti del quinto sbattere le loro teste contro i libri e presi una nota mentale di essere molto gentile l'anno prossimo in questo stesso periodo con mia cugina Dom che avrebbe dovuto sostenere i suoi GUFO in un anno.

"Leggilo di nuovo e basta, magari ti rimarrà in testa," dissi senza guardarla.

"Mi rimarrà in testa?" ripeté Bea. "L'intero libro è impresso nel mio cervello! È tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare... Io faccio una pausa. Non riesco a ragionare, ok?"

"Certo," dissi, senza registrare veramente cosa stava dicendo. Infatti, fui piuttosto stupita di staccare lo sguardo dal libro venti minuti più tardi e notare che lei non c'era.

Colta di sorpresa, guardai verso il grande orologio sul muro e vidi che avevo ancora due ore prima di dover ritornare alla Torre di Corvonero. Sospirai, iniziando a raccogliere tutti i miei libri. Almeno ci sarebbe stato silenzio nella sala comune dei Corvonero. O meglio, è questo ciò che tende a succedere se metti una cinquantina di persone studiose nella stessa stanza durante il periodo di esami.

Una volta che fui riuscita ad avere una presa abbastanza sicura su tutti i miei libri, mi girai per andarmene dalla biblioteca e camminai dritta addosso a Malfoy.

"Ehi!" dissi mentre, ovviamente, tutti i miei libri cadevano per terra.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," disse lui ridacchiando, mentre i miei libri si sollevavano in aria e lui li dirigeva verso il tavolo. Mugugnai tra me e me, cercando di rimettere i libri tra le mie braccia mentre Malfoy incombeva su di me. Passarono diversi minuti prima che dicesse,

"Oh, ciao, Weasley."

Scordandomi dei libri, sollevai un sopracciglio e lo fissai. Nel corso degli ultimi due mesi, non eravamo esattamente andati d'accordo. O meglio, mi faceva venir voglia di strappare i _suoi_, di capelli. Non che avessi considerato di farlo, sapete.

"Ciao...?" gli risposi, chiaramente confusa. Lui fece una smorfia, sedendosi dove si era seduta Bea prima.

"Senti, preferirei rivolgermi ai miei amici," spiegò Malfoy. "Ma sono bravi a studiare più o meno come la Piovra Gigante. E io _so_ che tu puoi aiutarmi."

"Aspetta un attimo," dissi, scuotendo la testa. "Tu vuoi il mio _aiuto_? Con _cosa_?"

"Che ti credi? L'esame di Incantesimi è domani e ancora non riesco a ricordare niente!"

"Tu vuoi che io... ti aiuti a _studiare_?" chiesi, scioccata.

Malfoy fece spallucce. "Be', sì. Vuoi _proprio_ che mi boccino?"

"Sarebbe piuttosto divertente..." meditai, immaginando di vedere lo sguardo di orrore sul viso di Malfoy mentre scopriva di essere arrivato ultimo in tutte le materie. Ah, questa _sì_ che sarebbe una bella vista.

"Ah, _per favore_, Weasley?" chiese Malfoy. "Andiamo... non lo saprà nessuno, se è quello che vuoi..."

Stranamente, quella parte non mi dava fastidio. Ciò che veramente mi dava fastidio era che mi accorsi di _volerlo _aiutare... Sono sicura che non è normale. Dovevo aver studiato per più tempo di quanto credessi; il mio cervello non funzionava più.

"Va bene," decisi alla fine. "Non dire in giro che ti ho aiutato, d'accordo?" Malfoy si limitò a ghignare.

"Aah, ma se non vedevo l'ora di vantarmi delle nostre fantastiche sessioni di studio!"

"I tuoi commenti sarcastici non funzionano con me."

Malfoy sogghignò di nuovo. "Però li adori, vero?"

Stavolta non risposi.

Rose: 4, Malfoy: 3.

(Andiamo, è dovuto venire a implorare _me_ per aiutarlo).

* * *

(_So essere forte quando voglio_)

(Ucciderò _Malfoy_).

Storia della Magia mi annoiò _letteralmente_ fino alle lacrime. Non sono esattamente sicura di come la mamma facesse a sopportarla. Dice sempre che è stato _affascinante_, ma giuro che deve aver incantato i propri occhi per farli sembrare aperti quando in realtà non lo erano.

In qualche modo riuscii a perdere Bea nel corridoio uscendo dall'esame, quindi immaginai che fosse andata a cercare qualcosa in un libro che non aveva con sé. Lo faceva spesso ultimamente. Ero appena arrivata alla sala comune delle Case per i fatti miei, dato che era alquanto probabile che almeno un membro della mia famiglia si sarebbe presentato per intrattenermi fino all'ora di cena. Finii per parlare con Victoire, che mi raccontò una storia molto carina su come fosse riuscita a far ballare con un incantesimo il suo banco finché non era andato a investire l'esaminatore. Mi fece sentire un po' meglio per i miei esami, almeno.

Quando arrivai alla Sala Grande, trovai Jo e Libby che si colpivano a vicenda con i rispettivi libri.

"Ehm, è solo un suggerimento, ma leggerli fa meno male," feci notare loro sedendomi.

"Stiamo provando una nuova tattica," disse Libby, senza neanche guardarmi. Era così concentrata nel colpire Jo sulla testa che non notò neanche Toby dall'altro lato del tavolo che le rubava cibo dal piatto.

"Cioè...?" chiesi.

"Be', leggere i libri non funziona," disse Jo, sempre colpendo Libby. "Quindi invece proviamo a trasferire informazioni nelle nostre teste colpendoci!"

Non ero completamente sicura se stessero scherzando o meno, quindi per rendermi la vita facile, la presi come una battuta e iniziai a mangiare. Non riuscivo a vedere Al al tavolo dei Grifondoro; immaginavo che fosse da qualche parte a ripassare qualcosa all'ultimo minuto come il resto del castello.

"Non riesco a credere a quello che ha fatto il Professor Rüf!" disse Geraldine, sedendosi di fronte a noi. "Perché doveva mettere così tante domande sui Goblin? Ovviamente era la parte che ricordavo di meno!"

"Quante domande hai saltato?" chiesi, a bocca aperta.

"Ah... ehm, nessuna," Geraldine fece spallucce. "Ma sono sicura che sono tutte sbagliate!"

"Geral, se hai risposto a tutte, sei un passo davanti a noi," le fece notare Jo. Proprio in quel momento Trevor Moyle arrivò correndo nel corridoio tra i due tavoli, ansimante.

"T-Toby!" urlò, barcollando per fermarsi e sbattendo le mani sul tavolo tra Toby e Libby per restare in piedi. "Non – non indovinerete mai cos'è appena successo!"

"Cosa?!" disse Toby, mentre gli si illuminava il viso.

Trevor sorrideva, nonostante facesse fatica a prendere fiato. "Quelle voci di quella sfida si cui si parlava dopo l'esame di Storia?! Sono vere!"

"Non ci credo!" Toby e Trevor si diedero il cinque. "Magnifico!"

"Aspetta, che voci?" chiese Libby immediatamente.

"Li abbiamo visti, proprio ora!" Trevor gesticolava all'impazzata dietro di sé, verso – immagino – il grande gruppo di studenti che era appena entrato nella Sala Grande. Diversi altri studenti erano in piedi, parlando stupiti ed eccitati ai loro amici, proprio come stava facendo Trevor. "Sono stati sfidati ad entrare nella Foresta Proibita!"

"Chi?"

Con mia grande sorpresa, Trevor si girò verso di me. "Tuo cugino, Rose!" disse. "E Bea!"

Sputacchiai il mio succo di zucca. "Loro _che cosa_?" biascicai.

"Già, sono stati quegli amici idioti di Malfoy!" disse Trevor. "Nott e Perkins o chessoio. Hanno iniziato a discutere subito dopo l'esame ed è finita con loro che marciavano verso la foresta!"

"Ma che diamine stavano pensando di fare?!" dissi. "Li ammazzeranno!"

"Lo so! Voglio dire, lo sa tutta la scuola!" concordò Trevor. "È solo una questione di tempo prima che gli insegnanti lo vengano a sapere."

"Non se io ho qualcosa da ridire in proposito!" dissi. Praticamente saltai per alzarmi dal mio posto al tavolo dei Corvonero e raggiungere quello dei Serpeverde.

"MALFOY!" gridai, acchiappandolo per la collottola e trascinandolo in piedi. Lui strillò dato che l'avevo più o meno tirato completamente fuori dalla panca.

"Merlino, Weasley, cosa c'è?!" stava dicendo.

"Ti rendi conto di cosa hanno fatto quegli idioti dei tuoi _amici_?" gli gridai in faccia. Le persone stavano cominciando a fissarci, quindi non aspettai una risposta, ma lo trascinai fuori lungo la Sala d'Ingresso, attraverso le porte di quercia e sui campi, nella luce del crepuscolo.

"Nel nome di Merlino, di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Malfoy incredulo, lottando per liberarsi dalla mia presa. "E che cavolo, com'è che sei così forte?!"

Sbuffai, lasciandolo andare. "Intendo i tuoi stupidi amici, Nott e Parker!" dissi. "Hanno sfidato Al e Bea ad andare nella _Foresta_! Hai presente, quella _Proibita_?" puntai un dito accusatore verso la suddetta foresta mentre parlavo.

Il volto di Malfoy si trasformò in una maschera d'orrore.

"Sì, adesso ci siamo," guardai impaurita in direzione degli alberi. "Si faranno uccidere là dentro!"

"Quindi che facciamo?" chiese.

"Li seguiamo, naturalmente," dissi, assicurandomi che la mia bacchetta fosse al sicuro nella mia tasca. La strinsi forte.

"Senti, se ci becca la Cushing, saremo in punizione da ora alla fine dell'_anno_," dissi.

"Ma _noi_ non abbiamo fatto niente!"

"Pensi che importi alla Cushing?" sollevai un sopracciglio. "Siamo già sulla sua lista nera, grazie a quella battaglia col cibo che abbiamo fatto iniziare ad ottobre! Ci accuserà di essere loro complici, solo perché siamo loro amici! Se li riusciamo a trovare prima che lo scoprano i Professori, allora potremmo evitare di perdere ancora punti per le nostre Case!"

"Già, ma se entriamo là dentro, non potremmo evitare di rischiare di essere uccisi," Malfoy sembrava impallidire al pensiero di entrare nella Foresta Proibita. Lanciai un'occhiata esasperata. "C'è di tutto lì dentro!"

"Senti, se hai paura-"

"Certo che _no_!"

"Allora andiamo! Dobbiamo salvare Al e Bea! Ah sì, e immagino anche Nott e Parker," aggiunsi riluttante.

Malfoy diede un altro sguardo agli alberi e poi guardò me, determinato. "Va bene. Dopo di te."

Rose: 5, Malfoy: 3, Nott, Parker, Bea e Al: 0.

(_Io _sono coraggiosa, a differenza di _qualcuno_).

* * *

(_È karma questo?_)

(_Appunto per me stessa: mai fare Divinazione_)

Avete presente il più grande guaio in cui vi siate mai cacciati? Bene, ora moltiplicate quello per cinquanta volte ed ecco probabilmente in quanti guai siamo noi.

Al e Bea erano stati costretti ad accettare la sfida, ma si erano lamentati che Nott e Parker erano delle pappe molli a restare fuori dalla foresta (oltretutto, come avrebbero saputo se erano riusciti ad andare abbastanza in profondità tra gli alberi da essere riusciti a vincere la sfida?). Quindi Nott e Parker erano andati con loro.

Esatto, avevano un piano _perfetto_. Alla fine erano riusciti a perdersi nel giro di cinque minuti e si erano imbattuti in una vecchia Ford Anglia rotta – animata e fuori di testa (non ho alcuno idea sul perché di una _macchina_ nella Foresta Proibita, ma dopotutto, Hogwarts non smetterà mai di stupirmi).

Praticamente, una volta che io e Malfoy fummo arrivati a salvare la giornata, eravamo in qualche modo riusciti a liberarci dall'attacco della macchina pazza e a tornare verso la scuola appena in tempo per trovare l'intero castello nel panico perché eravamo spariti. Non so cosa mi abbia posseduto per aver pensato che saremmo riusciti a fare tutto ciò senza essere scoperti, ma penso che avremmo dovuto ricevere punti solo per averci provato.

Nott e Al dovettero passare la notte in infermeria per i tagli che si erano procurati saltando da un albero all'altro, che poi era stata la nostra via di fuga dalla macchina pazza. Ognuno di noi perse cinquanta punti per la propria Casa per a) essere entrati nella Foresta Proibita, b) senza aver avvertito un Professore, c) nonostante fossimo solo del primo anno e d) aver tentato di discutere una volta tornati al castello (be', la Professoressa Cushing non voleva proprio ascoltarci!).

Come risultato, i punti furono riconteggiati e Tassorosso vinse la Coppa delle Case. Dato che i Serpeverde persero in totale centocinquanta punti, arrivarono ultimi. I Corvonero arrivarono terzi, grazie a me e Bea. I Grifondoro arrivarono secondi, ma ce l'hanno tutti con Al perché, se non fosse stato per lui, sarebbero stati primi. Ma dopotutto, non si può avere tutto dalla vita.

Ciò che mi stupì di più di tutta questa storia fu che, per circa mezz'ora, mentre eravamo occupati a cercare di salvare i nostri amici, io e Malfoy eravamo riusciti ad andare d'accordo. E nonostante tutto ciò che poteva andare storto ci andò, mi sembrava la cosa naturale collaborare con lui, cercando di salvare i nostri amici.

Già, fu strano.

Durante l'ultima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure dell'anno il nostro insegnante, il Professor Ackerly, ci informò che avremmo lavorato in coppie per il secondo anno.

"E no, non potete scegliere voi le coppie," disse tra i nostri borbottii. "Sarò _io _a scegliere. Ma non vedrete l'ora che arrivi l'anno prossimo, imparerete a duellare!"

Iniziò a leggere i nomi delle coppie. Dato che le lezioni di Difesa erano insieme ai Serpeverde, alcuni dei miei compagni Corvonero non furono felici, inclusa Libby, che era in coppia con Lucy Harley (una tipa con capelli lunghi e scuri e con un cervello grande quanto una nocciolina).

"Signorina Weasley, lei sarà in coppia con il signor Malfoy."

Aah, mi stai prendendo in giro, _vero_?

Conclusioni sul Mio Primo Anno ad Hogwarts:

-Anche se non si dovrebbero far bruciare le scarpe agli altri, è un'ottima tattica per fare amicizie.

-I duelli in stile Babbano, nonostante siano divertenti quando c'è di mezzo il cibo, portano solo guai.

-Se in qualche modo ti capita di incontrare una macchina impazzita nel bel mezzo di una foresta, distruggi il parabrezza con un ramo e arrampicati su un albero. Potresti essere costretto a saltare da un albero all'altro per la mezz'ora successiva perché la suddetta macchina colpisce il tronco sotto di te facendo retromarcia, ma potresti anche sopravvivere.

-L'anno prossimo, durante Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, _io_ batterò Malfoy.

O, almeno, renderò papà fiero di me.

Rose: 5, Malfoy: 4.

(Be', vinco ancora io).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **La versione che vedete qui è la quinta o sesta versione del primo capitolo. L'ho riscritta tante, tante volte dalla prima stesura quando avevo sedici anni.

Ad ogni modo, spero vi piaccia! Mi dispiace per la lunghezza folle, mi ripeto, i primi quattro capitoli riassumono gli avvenimenti dei loro primi quattro anni ad Hogwarts, quindi c'è un sacco di cose di cui parlare!

Ricordare che le recensioni sono amore! Amo sapere come la pensate.

Fino alla prossima volta -

Moon. : D

**A/N traduttore italiano: **ho poco da aggiungere, a parte dire che nonostante sembri una storia che procede lentamente, come dice Moon i primi quattro capitoli saranno molto lunghi e vi assicuro che aspettare 'quattro anni' ne vale la pena. Ne vale la pena anche per tradurre il sequel, gli extra e lo spin-off... ;)

Fatemi sapere se trovate errori/strane frasi incomprensibili!

*Il Professor Flitwick è conosciuto come Professor Vitious nella traduzione italiana originale, ma il nome è stato lasciato Flitwick nelle ultime traduzioni stampate quindi ho preferito lasciare il nome 'più recente'.

**NB:** Nella versione originale 'Mudblood' e 'Halfblood' hanno significati diversi: Mudbloods sono infatti i Nati Babbani, ma la parola è usata come un insulto (letteralmente 'sangue di fango') mentre Halfbloods sono i mezzo-sangue. Nella traduzione italiana sono stati tradotti allo stesso modo, anche se spesso 'Mudblood' diventa 'sporco/a Mezzosangue' e 'Halfblood' semplicemente 'Mezzosangue'. Giusto per non creare confusione.

Naturalmente, le recensioni sono sempre le benvenute, positive e non, cercate solo di essere costruttivi con quelle negative!

Alla prossima,

C&amp;C


	3. Quello del Secondo

**ATTENZIONE: **Rose, Scorpius e il secondo anno di scuola non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right_ di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO DUE: Quello del Secondo.

(_Secondo anno, 2018_)

(_Rivedere i tuoi amici è fantastico_)

(_D'altro canto, rivedere Malfoy..._)

"Rosie! ROSIE!"

Girai su me stessa al Binario Nove e Tre Quarti, solo per finire quasi spiaccicata sulla mia migliore amica. "Bea!" urlai, abbracciandola felice. "Finalmente di nuovo insieme!"

"Oh, proprio così!" disse lei mentre ci separavamo. Fummo quasi riappiccicate insieme dalla quantità incredibile di persone, quindi trascinammo i bauli via dal treno per allontanarci dalla folla. "Come stai? Al è già qui?"

"Sì, sì, sta ci sta cercando uno scompartimento," le dissi. "Sai, prima che si riempiano tutti. Non voglio essere costretta a stare con Malfoy come l'anno scorso."

"Merlino non voglia!" disse Bea e io risi per il fatto che aveva usato il termine magico, 'Merlino'. Essendo una Nata Babbana, Bea non sapeva una sola cosa su Hogwarts quando era arrivata l'anno scorso. Al contrario, adesso sembrava facesse perfettamente parte di questo mondo. "Vedo che ti ha abbandonata a fare mulo da soma!"

Annuii, indicando il baule in più che mi trascinavo dietro. "Un ragazzo adorabile, mio cugino. Sei con i tuoi?"

Bea annuì a sua volta, voltandosi per cercare i suoi genitori nella folla. "Erano qui un momento fa, poi ti ho vista e... Ah, eccoli là!" Gesticolò verso i suoi genitori, due tipi biondi, alti e all'apparenza snob, che stavano parlando con –

"Oh Merlino, hanno trovato i _miei_!" dissi con gli occhi spalancati.

Bea sbuffò. "Che c'è di male? Penso di aver parlato così tanto di te ed Al durante l'estate che sono settimane che non vedono l'ora di incontrarvi!"

"Già, ma i miei genitori non sono proprio quello che si può definire normale," dissi, osservando mio papà mentre spiegava qualcosa, molto entusiasticamente, al papà di Bea. Oh, buon Merlino, ha tirato fuori la bacchetta... "I tuoi sono Babbani! Li traumatizzeranno a vita o qualcosa del genere..."

Bea rise. "Oh, andrà tutto bene, Rosie," disse. "Pensano che il fatto che sappia fare magie sia 'eccentrico'. Mentre eravamo in Francia, hanno trovato divertente che l'unica cosa che fossi veramente interessata a vedere fosse il museo francese di artefatti magici."

"Ah, ma certo! Com'è andata in Francia?" le chiesi, lasciando da parte i miei folli genitori per un attimo, anche se continuai a tenerli d'occhio, diffidente.

"Fantastico! Sono persino riuscita ad andare ad una partita di Quidditch tra squadre francesi!"

"Oh, scommetto che Al ti invidierà. Com'è stato?"

Bea alzò le spalle. "Non così diverso dal Quidditch inglese, a essere onesta. Solo che tutte le imprecazioni erano in francese."

"Già, una volta mia cugina Victoire è finita nei guai per averci insegnato parolacce in francese. Ora che ci penso, sono le uniche parole in francese che sa."

In quel momento spuntò Al, finalmente, facendosi strada a pugni tra la folla. "Eccovi qua!" gridò, sventolando le braccia nella mia direzione. "Ci ho procurato una cabina, il più lontano possibile da James, grazie a Merlino. Sembra che voglia lanciare Caccabombe dal suo scompartimento cinque minuti dopo essere partiti."

"Tuo fratello è un vero idiota."

"Gliel'ho detto. Sembra che l'abbia preso come un complimento," Al notò chi altri c'era lì con noi. "Bea! Che bello rivederti!" disse, tuffandosi per abbracciarla. Bea rise e anche lei lo abbracciò. "Aspetta un attimo, quelli sono i _tuoi_ genitori che parlano con zio Ron e zia Hermione?"

"Li sto tenendo d'occhio, non mi fido," lo informai.

Al sbuffò prendendo il suo baule. "Saliamo sul treno allora? Prima che i tuoi facciano fuori i Bowmen?"

Avrei avuto qualcosa da ridire in proposito, solo che probabilmente aveva ragione. Ci affrettammo in mezzo alla folla e alla fine, i nostri tre bauli erano sul treno, pronti per partire. Salutai mamma e papà velocemente, anche se riuscii a sibilare all'orecchio di papà di non spaventare il signor Bowmen dimostrandogli come le bacchette potessero dare ritorni di fiamma se si tengono in un certo modo. Dopo un ultimo bacio sulla guancia della mamma e una veloce arruffata ai capelli di Hugo, salimmo sul treno proprio mentre cominciava a muoversi. Salutammo con la mano e, appena prima che la stazione sparisse, vidi papà tenere la bacchetta al contrario e scuoterla a caso di fronte ai signori Bowmen; la mamma aveva uno sguardo di disapprovazione, mentre Hugo lo incoraggiava.

Be', come si dice, non si può scegliere la propria famiglia.

Ci ritirammo nel nostro scompartimento e immediatamente cominciammo a raccontarci ognuno le proprie vacanze. Dovevo ammetterlo, mi sentivo _davvero_ bene a non essere più una del primo. Lo scorso anno era stato fantastico, ma qualche volta era deprimente quando quelli del sesto ti spingevano di lato per entrare nella sala comune dei Corvonero per evitare di rispondere a un indovinello. Prima di salire sul treno, avevo notato un bel po' di ragazzini del primo che sembravano piuttosto nervosi, ed era bello sapere che sarebbero stati _loro_ a perdersi il primo giorno di scuola e non noi!

Tuttavia, eravamo sul treno da appena cinque minuti quando la porta del nostro scompartimento si aprì e la mia giornata fu definitivamente rovinata. Un biondo dall'aria familiare infilò dentro la testa, mentre altri due ragazzi erano in piedi dietro di lui nel corridoio. "Scusate, vi dispiace dividere la cabina con noi? Non ci sono altr-" Scorpius Malfoy smise di parlare quando si accorse chi eravamo.

"Oh, fantastico, sapevo che alla mia routine quotidiana mancava qualcosa," dissi.

"Weasley," disse Malfoy mentre Al e Bea apertamente sospiravano per l'esasperazione. "La tua persona semplicemente irradia simpatia ogni giorno di più!"

Gli lanciai soltanto un'occhiataccia socchiudendo gli occhi. "Non era al contrario l'anno scorso?"

"Sei assolutamente esilarante, Weasley, lo sai, vero?"

Gli feci un sorriso di scherno e lui rispose con un grugnito, tirando la testa via dalla porta. "Andiamo Danny, Lucas," sentii che diceva. "Sembra proprio che dovremo stare seduti in corridoio per le prossime dodici ore-"

All'improvviso, ci fu un _bang_ fortissimo che fece tremare le pareti del treno e diverse ragazze lungo il corridoio strillarono per quella che sembrava una nube di gas nocivo che si faceva strada verso il nostro scompartimento. Malfoy, Parker e Nott finirono tutti e tre per mettersi a gridare e a correre all'impazzata dato che io mi affrettai a chiudere per bene la porta della cabina per non far entrare il gas.

"E _quella_ immagino che sia spuntata per via delle Caccabombe di James?" disse Bea.

"E pensare che quelli potevamo essere noi!" dissi, ricordando l'anno precedente, mentre Al scuoteva la testa.

Ok, quindi per quanto tempo passi, rincontrare certe persone sarà sempre uguale.

Sogghignai.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 4.

(E la gara continua!).

* * *

(_Malfoy il Tassorosso..._)

(_Già, non suona altrettanto bene_).

Era solo settembre, eppure in qualche modo Al era riuscito a rimanere indietro con lo studio. Aveva teso un agguato a Bea dopo Incantesimi per convincerla ad aiutarlo con uno dei suoi migliaia di temi, quindi mi ritrovai a scendere da sola a cena. Tuttavia, mi fermai sentendo una voce piuttosto arrabbiata.

"... stupidi... _dannazione_... Merlino, che odio...!"

Tra il rumore che riuscivo a sentire, come di qualcosa che veniva colpito, le urla e il fatto che non avessi la più pallida idea di cosa stesse succedendo, mi arresi alla curiosità. Mi avvicinai con cautela all'arazzo dietro il quale sembrava esserci la fonte di tutte quelle urla.

Tirandolo per aprire il passaggio, fui sorpresa di trovarvi Malfoy, intento a prendere a pugni uno dei muri di mattoni del castello di Hogwarts, dando l'impressione di essere completamente furioso. Ero così scioccata che mi ci volle un po' per rendermi conto che le nocche non erano l'unica parte di Malfoy ricoperta di sangue.

"Merlino, il muro ti ha preso a pugni sul naso, vero?" dissi, appoggiandomi al muro del corridoio subito dopo l'entrata del passaggio segreto. "Non ti si può biasimare per aver risposto con altri pugni, mi sarei infuriata anch'io."

Malfoy fece un salto enorme quando sentì la mia voce e si affrettò a passare una mano sotto il naso per ripulirlo dal sangue. Ovviamente riuscì solo a far andare ancora più sangue dappertutto ma grazie al cielo non sembrò avermi notato mentre lanciavo un incantesimo ammortizzatore al muro, in modo che non potesse fare ancora più danni.

"Weasley!" ed ecco che il suo solito sguardo cattivo alla Malfoy era tornato. "Non è per il muro... ah, vattene via, ti dispiace?" disse, voltandosi per darmi le spalle. "_Sul serio_, non sono dell'umore giusto."

"Me n'ero accorta," gli feci notare. "Però sono curiosa di sapere perché avresti tanta voglia di romperti le ossa delle mani. Chi ti ha preso a pugni?"

"Nessuno!" rispose Malfoy con rabbia.

Sbuffai. "Certo, ci sto credendo," dissi, e lui si girò un attimo per lanciarmi un'altra occhiataccia. "Per quanto questi muri di Hogwarts possano essere irritanti, non credo che a uno sia improvvisamente cresciuta una mano che ti ha beccato dritto sul naso."

"La tua spiritosaggine finirà per uccidermi un giorno o l'altro, davvero, Weasley."

"Ecco perché sono qua!" dissi allegramente. Quando Malfoy si rifiutò persino di rispondere a tono, sospirai, esasperata. "Ooh, avanti, spiegami almeno perché sei così fuori di te, è una piacevole novità vedere la tua rabbia rivolta altrove."

"Questo potrebbe anche cambiare," mormorò Malfoy, ma almeno si sedette per terra, scivolando lungo il muro all'angolo opposto del corridoio e appoggiando le mani rosse sulle ginocchia. Esitai un attimo prima di andarmi a sedere accanto a lui.

Il silenzio durò alcuni minuti, durante i quali Malfoy si ispezionò le mani, facendo smorfie ed imprecando sottovoce mentre io aspettavo una sua risposta, impaziente. Infatti, penso che ci vollero dieci minuti prima che Malfoy si decidesse a sbottare,

"Tutti pensano che io sia un idiota Purosangue a cui non importa di nessuno tranne che se stesso!"

Sollevai un sopracciglio, "Ehm, be'-"

"Oh, per favore, non fare commenti al riguardo," mi interruppe Malfoy, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Be', che cosa vuoi che ti dica?" chiesi. "'Oh no, ma se sei così dolce! Soprattutto con i Nati Babbani, ad esempio con la mia migliore amica, Bea, che hai cercato di _incendiare_ la prima volta che vi siete incontrati'?" Gli diedi un'occhiata. "Perché ovviamente _non è _certo così che è andata..."

"Sei piuttosto bruttina quando fai la sarcastica, Weasley."

Feci spallucce. "È un mio talento."

Malfoy gemette e mandò la propria testa a sbattere contro il muro dietro di lui. Giocherellavo nervosamente con la bacchetta, chiedendomi se avessi dovuto lanciare un altro incantesimo ammortizzatore nel corridoio, ma lui non sbatté la testa un'altra volta; invece chiuse gli occhi, apparentemente esausto.

"Io non sono mio padre," disse, sempre con gli occhi chiusi. "Non ho _niente_ in comune con lui, _né _con mio nonno. Sono arcistufo delle persone che pensano che sia il contrario."

"Be', tu ti chiami Scorpius, non 'Drago' o come cavolo è che si chiama tuo papà, quindi non so da dove la gente prenda certe idee balorde..." dissi, accigliandomi.

"Non è solo quello," disse Malfoy, sollevando la testa per guardarmi. Fui presa alla sprovvista dai suoi occhi – tutto d'un tratto notai che erano _blu_! Da quando erano _blu_? Avevo sempre pensato che fossero dello stesso colore degli altri della sua famiglia, lo _standard_ grigio-Malfoy. "Le persone sentono il mio cognome e pretendono di sapere che io _sono_ come il resto di quei dannati Malfoy. Un ex-Mangiamorte untuoso e spregevole che odia i Nati Babbani."

"Be', posso garantire per l'essere spregevole e untuoso, ma a meno che tu abbia degli hobby di cui non sono a conoscenza, ex-Mangiamorte e odia-Babbani sono sicura che non ti si addicano," gli feci notare. Nonostante Malfoy fosse stato sì, orribile con Bea, era una sua abitudine essere orrendo più o meno con tutti, quindi non erano proprio i Nati Babbani nello specifico che non gli piacevano. Per di più, l'unica cosa che ero riuscita ad ascoltare durante Storia della Magia prima di riaddormentarmi, era che tutti i Mangiamorte accusati di un qualche crimine erano tutti stati condannati ed erano morti o si trovavano ad Azkaban. A parte i pochi che, come i Malfoy, stando allo zio Harry erano stati agli arresti domiciliari solo per un anno, perché erano stati costretti a compiere le loro azioni da Mangiamorte. A volte mi dispiaceva molto per quello che era successo a Drago Malfoy.

Malfoy sospirò; sembrava si aspettasse la frecciatina sull'essere untuoso e spregevole visto che non si preoccupò neanche di contrattaccare. Si limitò a continuare con il suo discorso. "È come con la mia Casa!" disse. "Sai che il Cappello Parlante non ha neanche _esitato_ a Smistarmi in Serpeverde? Avevo degli argomenti brillanti su tutti i perché non dovessi andare in quella Casa, ma prima che riuscissi a parlargli anche solo del primo dei miei contro, quello ha fatto 'oooh, un Malfoy' e ha gridato Serpeverde!"

Aprii e chiusi gli occhi un paio di volte; non ero del tutto sicura di credere alle mie orecchie. "Stai cercando di dirmi che non saresti _mai_ voluto essere un Serpeverde?" chiesi, incredula.

"È quello che ho appena detto, sì," disse Malfoy, dandomi una spinta alla spalla. "Cavoli, pensavo che tu fossi quella intelligente!"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo, ma mi limitai a chiedergli, "Allora in che Casa avresti voluto essere?"

Malfoy ci pensò un po' prima di rispondere. "Ehm, be', non ci crederai, ma... ti ricordi all'inizio del semestre, durante Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, quando Danny ti ha colpito con quel sortilegio per non farti sentire più le gambe per cinque ore?"

"Come avrei _mai_ potuto dimenticarlo? Ho sprecanto un sacco di tempo barcollando per tutto il castello prima di ricominciare a sentirle! No, aspetta un attimo," dissi, confusa. "Pensavo che fossi stato _tu_!"

Malfoy fece segno di no con la testa, con una sorta di tristezza negli occhi. "È stato Danny. È stata una cosa stupida; pensava di farsi dare punti per Serpeverde da Ackerly ma ha sbagliato mira. Mi sono preso la colpa al posto suo perché sapevo che avrebbe avuto i provini per la squadra di Quidditch la sera stessa e non ci sarebbe potuto andare se l'avessero messo in punizione. Quindi ho detto che ero stato io. Nessuno ne ha dubitato."

Aveva ragione, naturalmente. Nessuno aveva sospettato niente e i provini per la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde _erano stati_ quella sera stessa. "Ma _perché_ l'hai fatto?"

"Be', Weasley, che tu ci creda o no, sono un tipo piuttosto leale," disse Malfoy son un sorrisetto furbo.

Mi colse completamente alla sprovvista. "Vuoi essere un _Tassorosso_?" chiesi, incredula.

"Be', l'ho dimostrato, no?"

Penso che non riuscirò _mai_ a capire questo ragazzo. Aveva deriso i Tassorosso così tanto l'anno scorso sull'Espresso di Hogwarts!

"Malfoy il Tassorosso...?" cercai di immaginarmelo. "No, mi dispiace, suona come qualcosa di innaturale."

Malfoy scosse la testa. "Pensala come ti pare, non m'importa," disse.

Restammo in silenzio per un paio di minuti; le centinata di studenti che passavano davanti l'arazzo che copriva l'entrata del passaggio, chiacchierando, erano gli unici rumori. Poi mi ricordai di una cosa,

"Quindi è per questo che ti hanno preso a pugni?" chiesi. "Perché la gente pensa che tu sia come tutti gli altri Malfoy?"

"Nessuno mi ha dato un pugno, Weasley!" insistette Malfoy, ma si rifiutava di guardarmi dritto negli occhi.

"Oh, andiamo," sbuffai. "Posso capire il sangue che hai sulle mani, dato che i muri non sono famosi per essere morbidi, ma hai del sangue anche sulla _faccia_. Cioè, a meno che ti sia preso a pugni da solo e sono abbastanza sicura che neanche tu possa essere così stupido..."

Malfoy si limitò a darmi una delle sue occhiatacce. "Senti, non importa chi è stato, tutto ciò che conta è che l'ha fatto per il solo motivo che il mio cognome è Malfoy," disse, amareggiato. Poi, con mia grande sorpresa, mi guardò in faccia. "Voglio dire, tu non mi daresti un pugno solo perché faccio parte di una certa famiglia, vero?"

"Ehm, be', non penso di essere la persona adatta a rispondere a una domanda del genere, dato che io stessa ti _ho_ preso a pugni prima d'ora."

Malfoy sventolò una mano insanguinata. "Tu avevi un motivo vero, chiunque mi avrebbe preso a pugni se gli avessi fatto una fattura del genere."

"Già, grazie mille, a proposito," borbottai, ricordando piuttosto bene la suddetta fattura nata da un litigio di qualche settimana fa.

"Ma oltre a quello, non lo faresti, no?" chiese Malfoy; la sua voce sembrava disperata e mi spinse a guardarlo.

Alzai le spalle. "Ma no. Sarai anche un miserabile arrogante, ma tutto si riduce al fatto che io non sopporto te, non la tua famiglia."

"Ti ringrazio," disse, sarcastico.

Restammo di nuovo in silenzio per qualche minuto prima che Malfoy si alzasse, sospirando. Mi affrettai a imitarlo e lui disse, "Be', io vado in infermeria. Non potrò tenere in mano una piuma per una settimana, Merlino."

"Prova a dar pugni ai cuscini, si dice che siano molto più morbidi."

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e tirò l'arazzo per aprire l'entrata. Però, prima di uscire, si voltò a guardarmi.

"Grazie," fu tutto ciò che disse prima di sparire in mezzo alla folla del corridoio.

Buon Merlino.

Se questa non è stata una conversazione sconcertante, non so quale lo sarebbe.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 5.

(Merlino, mi sta raggiungendo!).

* * *

(_Sarebbe tutto più facile se fossi un ragazzo_)

(_Ah, quanto odio Molly_).

"Buon Dio, è così dannatamente _sexy_!" sentii che diceva una voce che conoscevo fin troppo bene, infatti girando l'angolo vidi una delle mie cugine più grandi, Molly, con due sue amiche.

Oh, Molly. A volte non so se odiarla o adorarla. Ha una gran boccaccia e un atteggiamento persino peggiore, tanto che quando arrivò a Hogwarts per la prima volta, pare ci fosse un avviso nella sala professori che li avvertiva del suo brutto carattere. Quando eravamo piccole, si divertiva a tirarmi i capelli, farmi piangere, e ribellarsi ai suoi genitori praticamente in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. È scappata di casa innumerevoli volte da quando era bambina e ha persino ciocche blu tra i suoi capelli da quando aveva cercato di tingerli.

(Non so perché diamine abbia voluto farlo, considerando che metà dei ragazzi qua sbavavano per i suoi capelli rosso acceso, ma dopotutto, anch'io sto cominciando a odiare il look da camion dei pompieri, dopo dodici-quasi-tredici anni di vita).

Lo zio Percy si chiede spesso cos'abbia mai fatto di sbagliato con Molly, considerando che sua sorella minore Lucy è sempre stata piuttosto tranquilla, anche da piccola, e penso di non averle mai sentito spiccicare una parola. Papà dice sempre che si tratta di karma.

D'altra parte, sono passati quasi sette anni da quando Molly è arrivata a Hogwarts e nonostante ai prof non piaccia più di quanto gli piacesse quando era una matricola, è diventata molto più gentile ultimamente, almeno con i suoi cugini.

"Chi è sexy?" chiesi.

Molly girò su se stessa e si accorse di chi aveva parlato. "Ehi, ciao Rosie-Posy!" disse ridacchiando, scompigliandomi i capelli, sapendo dannatamente bene che i miei capelli avevano bisogno di essere arruffati tanto quanto i suoi ne avevano di tinture arcobaleno. "Come va il tuo secondo anno fin'ora?"

"Ah sì, meravigliosamente. Ora, chi è questo che è sexy?" chiesi, spostando la testa all'indietro per non farmi prendere.

Molly sbuffò per la mia risposta e una delle sue amiche disse, "Il Professor Ackerly, ovviamente," lei e l'altra loro amica fecero una risatina sciocca e io notai il nostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure che parlava con un altro dei professori più avanti in corridoio. "Però è tipo sulla trentina o una cosa del genere."

"Ciò non toglie che sia un figo!" aggiunse la sua amica.

"Ho sentito dire che si stava dando da fare con la Prof di Babbanologia in sala professori l'altro giorno," disse Molly, ghignando.

"Ma chi, la Professoressa Hanson? Che stai dicendo, ma se quella è una scema!" disse la seconda amica, ridacchiando.

"Ad ogni modo, Aggie rimarrà delusa," disse la prima amica, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "È nel fan-club di Ackerly da quando abbiamo iniziato la scuola. Darebbe qualunque cosa per una bella pomiciata."

"Come se non lo faresti anche tu, eh, Becky?" la prese in giro Molly.

Becky grugnì senza dare risposta. Poi,

"Rinuncerei al _cioccolato_ per 'darmi da fare' con lui," disse l'altra amica e poi tutte e tre scoppiarono a ridere.

Lanciai uno sguardo al Professore di Difesa, socchiudendo gli occhi per la concentrazione mentre loro ridevano; non ero molto sicura del perché di tutta questa agitazione. Sì certo, il Professor Ackerly era carino e avevo notato che metà delle ragazze del castello erano praticamente innamorate di lui, ma questo voleva dire che era _figo_, quindi? Il genere di figo che intendevano Molly e le sue amiche?

"Per giunta, non è che Aggie abbia qualcosa di cui lamentarsi," stava dicendo Becky. "Voglio dire, è lei quella che sta con Robert, no?"

"Oddio, risparmiamela," disse l'altra, facendo finta di vomitare. "Sai che l'altro giorno andava in giro a raccontare baggianate, tipo che è innamorata di lui?"

Ciò fu apparentemente sconcertante per Molly e Becky, che gemettero entrambe esasperate. "Non stai dicendo _sul serio_, Anne," disse Becky.

"Cioè, posso capire perché all'inizio pomiciava con lui, ma miseriaccia..."

"Ehm..." mi intromisi, e le tre ragazze del settimo anno si girarono a guardarmi. "Non che mi vada di interrompere quella che sono sicura sarà una fantastica spettegolata, ma perché è così strano che a Aggie piaccia quel tizio, Robert?"

Le ragazze si scambiarono diversi sguardi e sogghignarono prima che Molly mi dicesse, "Be', ti dirò, di sicuro non è per la sua affascinante personalità."

"Cioè?"

Molly sospirò, "Cioè, è il più sfigato del pianeta, ma è così attraente, miseriaccia Rosie."

"Ah," rimasi in silenzio ascoltando Molly, Becky e Anne che discutevano delle relazioni private di tutti quelli del loro anno e di qualcuno _non_ del loro anno. Riguardando il Professor Ackerly, cominciai a vedere cosa intendeva mia cugina; era più o meno bellino, ma in una maniera da insegnante, da persona matura, da adulto, con i capelli scuri e un viso giovanile. Nei soli trenta secondi che impiegai a studiarlo, vidi almeno tre gruppetti di ragazze che si sbracciavano e urlavano per salutarlo.

"... però Chas si è infuriata per questo."

"Ah, è così che è iniziata la festa in sala comune?" chiese Becky.

Anne annuì, seria. "La conosci Chas – ogni volta che viene mollata, dà una festa così può cominciare a provarci con qualcun altro."

"Oh be', quell'amico di Robert è comunque una carogna," notò Molly, prima di accorgersi che io ero ancora là con loro. Sorrise, cingendomi le spalle con un braccio. "Quindi, cara la mia Rosie-Posy! C'è qualche ragazzo del tuo anno che stuzzica il tuo interesse?"

"Ehm..." esitai, non ero sicura di cosa volesse sentire. Se fossero stati Teddy, Louis o persino James a chiederlo, avrei detto di no in un batter d'occhio; sicuramente stavano solo aspettando il giorno in cui avrebbero avuto una scusa per malmenare un ragazzino innocente solo perché gli piacevo. Tuttavia, il viso di Molly risplendeva dalla curiosità e, ovviamente, dal bisogno di nuovi gossip. "Eh boh..." finii per dire. "Quasi tutti i ragazzi del mio anno sembrano come degli insetti che sono appena strisciati fuori dal calderone di Toby White."

Avevo pensato che fosse una buona analogia, dato che Toby fa completamente schifo come Pozionante e infatti ha quasi ucciso tutti durante l'ultima lezione quando ha accidentalmente aggiunto troppa polvere di scarafaggio, facendo esplodere la sua pozione. Comunque, la mia uscita fece solo ridacchiare Molly.

"Ooh, chi è questo Toby White?" chiese, e io sentii il collo che mi diventava rosso per quello che lei stava insinuando.

"Per l'amor di Merlino, bleah!" gridai. "Toby è un tipo simpatico, ma è disgustoso!"

Molly rise mentre Becky e Anne discutevano se fosse eticamente corretto o meno ammirare il sedere di un prof. "Ok, quindi è un no per Toby White," disse. "Escludiamo un ragazzo, ne restano diverse centinaia. Sul serio non c'è nessuno?"

Ma che, voleva sul serio il nome di qualcuno che mi piaceva, o solo la lista di ogni singolo ragazzo nel castello che pensavo fosse guardabile? A volte mia cugina era un po' spaventosa.

"Ehm, penso che ce ne sia uno..." dissi prima che il mio cervello registrasse cosa stavo facendo. Il volto di un ragazzo mi venne in mente per un solo, velocissimo attimo e sentii il mio cuore _fermarsi_ di punto in bianco quando mi accorsi di chi si trattava.

Oh, mio _Dio_.

"Oh, ma che cosa dolce! Chi-?" iniziò a chiedere Molly, ma io mi ero già abbassata sotto la sua presa, avevo evitato il braccio e stavo svoltando l'angolo alla fine del corridoio, gridando "Devo andare, Molly, ciao!", prima che lei riuscisse a finire la domanda.

* * *

"Bea? Secondo te il Professor Ackerly è attraente?" chiesi, contorcendomi sulla sedia per parlare con Bea, che era seduta dietro di me.

"Cosa?" chiese Bea, dandomi uno sguardo dal basso verso l'alto. Fece spallucce. "Boh, suppongo di sì. Tutte le ragazze pensano che lo sia."

"E che mi dici dei ragazzi del nostro anno?" chiesi, con quello che speravo fosse un gesto casuale verso il resto della classe, facendo attenzione a non puntare il braccio in direzione di una sola persona in particolare. "Volevo dire, mia cugina Molly pensa che ci debba essere almeno _qualcuno_."

Bea sbuffò. "Rosie, se dovessi scegliere qualcuno del nostro anno per quanto riguarda l'aspetto fisico, direi Oliver Gemmel," decise lei, indicando verso il ragazzo alto e castano che apparteneva alla nostra Casa, seduto accanto a Jamie Henry, anche lui un Corvonero. "Almeno lui sembra un essere umano, a differenza degli altri mutanti di Hogwarts."

Dannazione. Temevo che avrebbe detto una cosa del genere.

Era da quando avevo avuto quella conversazione con Molly che cercavo di sopprimere un pensiero che aveva l'abitudine di saltarmi in testa nei momenti più inconvenienti. Infatti, avevo aspettato con ansia e terrore per tutta la giornata questa particolare lezione, grazie a-

"Ehi, Weasley, sei seduta al mio posto," la voce di Malfoy interruppe i miei pensieri e mi stupii nel notare che aveva ragione; ero infatti sulla sedia dal suo lato del banco che sfortunatamente dovevamo condividere durante le lezioni di Difesa Contro la Arti Oscure. Mi sentii gelare dentro mentre scivolavo verso il mio posto in silenzio, senza alzare lo sguardo per guardarlo.

Sì. Malfoy. Grazie alla dannatissima Molly, mi ritrovai a rifiutare di guardarlo anche solo per un secondo, dato che _non volevo_ affrontare il pensiero che ci fosse una possibilità che lo trovassi _per davvero_ attraente.

Le cose andarono sempre peggio man mano che la lezione andava avanti. La mia Maledizione delle Pastoie, in teoria semplicissima, andò completamente fuori rotta, rimbalzando sulla lavagna e mancando il Professor Ackerly di poco.

Malfoy stava ridendo. "Oh, andiamo!" disse. "Almeno rendimela un po' interessante!"

"Chiudi il becco!" gridai per tutta risposta.

Lui fece una specie di verso, come per deridermi. "Be', farai meglio a concentrarti o farai saltare all'aria l'intero castello. Potresti persino rovinare i capelli del Professor Ackerly e non vorresti mai farlo, no?"

"Cosa vorresti _insinuare_ con questo?" dissi infervorata, mentre Malfoy rideva sotto i baffi.

"Non sono un idiota, Weasley," disse lui, facendo spallucce. "Pensavo che tu fossi veramente diversa dalle altre e che non t'importasse delle scemenze da ragazzina svenevole, ma non preoccuparti," si avvicinò, con gli occhi che luccicavano. "Se _fossi_ una ragazza, anch'io lo troverei attraente. Dopotutto, _tutte le altre pensano che lo sia_."

Le sue citazioni prese dalla conversazione che avevo avuto con Bea mi fecero arrabbiare così tanto che gli diedi un pugno per risposta, e Ackerly mi punì togliendo dieci punti a Corvonero, ma per come la vedevo io, ne era valsa la pena. Almeno il mio gancio gli tolse quel sorrisetto dal quel suo stupidamente-perfetto faccino. Anche se sarebbe stato un peccato rovinargli quei capelli biondi, fantasticavo ancora sul rasarli a zero durante la notte.

Ok, va bene. Scorpius Malfoy è attraente. Uccidetemi.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 6.

(Aah, quanto la odio, Molly...).

* * *

(_Perché i nostri corpi devono avere anche i dotti lacrimali?_)

(_Mi aspettano sei lunghissimi anni_).

Quella mattina iniziò normalmente. C'era cibo a colazione da mangiare, Libby e Jo spettegolavano e i gufi piombarono nella Sala Grande al solito orario. Layla atterrò sulla mia spalla senza aver assolutamente nulla da consegnare, ma si piegò in avanti e immediatamente riuscì a togliermi il toast di mano.

"Ehi!" dissi, cercando di riprendermelo, Layla lo finì in quattro e quattr'otto per poi darmi uno sguardo compiaciuto che ero abbastanza sicura significasse, _A-ha!_ in gufese.

Non avevo notato la lettera che aveva ricevuto Bea. Non riceveva spesso gufi, considerando che i suoi genitori erano Babbani; non erano molto abituati a usare volatili notturni come postini. Tuttavia, di tanto in tanto provavano a 'darsi una svegliata' (come sfortunatamente diceva mio papà) e mandavano una lettera a Bea alla maniera dei maghi.

"Oh, mio Dio!" gridò all'improvviso, portando una mano sulla bocca mentre fissava la lettera. Io Libby e Jo ci voltammo a osservarla, preoccupate dato che Bea sembrava sconvolta tutto d'un tratto. "Non è possibile..."

"Che succede?" dissi, sporgendomi verso di lei e cercando di dare uno sguardo alla lettera.

Bea me la passò, coprendosi il viso mentre Libby e Jo si arrampicavano sul tavolo per cercare di leggerla sottosopra. "È per la nostra gatta, Giunone," disse, infelice. "È morta."

"Merlino!" disse Jo quando passai la lettera a lei e Libby.

"Bea, mi dispiace," dissi passandole un braccio intorno. Gli occhi di Bea si riempirono di lacrime e lei appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. Massaggiandole il braccio in una maniera che speravo le fosse di conforto, riuscii a cogliere lo sguardo di Al dal tavolo dei Grifondoro. Arrivò in dieci secondi spaccati; a volte lo adoro proprio, mio cugino.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese, autoritario, buttandosi sulla panca nello spazio tra l'altro lato di Bea e uno del quinto.

"La mia gattina è morta!" disse Bea, in un palese tentativo di non piangere.

"Accidenti..." mormorò Libby, leggendo la lettera. "Qui dice che l'ha investita una macchina..."

"Sono quelle scatole giganti su ruote che usano i Babbani, giusto?" chiese Jo.

"Una ha quasi investito anche _me_ mentre cercavo di entrare alla stazione di King's Cross a settembre," disse Libby, dando a Bea uno sguardo di compassione.

Al si limitò a passare un braccio attorno alla vita di Bea e a scambiare una rapida occhiata con me. Sapevo bene come mi sarei sentita se Layla fosse stata uccisa e mi sentii in colpa per un attimo, dato che ero felice che lei fosse ancora viva e stesse volando sopra la mia testa. "Da quanto tempo era con voi?" chiesi, incerta.

"Da un sacco," Bea tirò sonoramente su col naso, strofinandosi gli occhi contro la manica della mia divisa. "Da quando ero piccola. Giunone era mitica, mi voleva un sacco di bene. Voleva dormire sul mio letto tutte le sere-"

"Bowmen, stai _piangendo_?"

Le teste di tutti scattarono in su all'improvviso; io, Bea e Al dovemmo voltarci all'indietro per vedere Malfoy e i suoi amichetti. Stava sorridendo. "Merlino! Che hai, non puoi neanche aspettare di essere in privato?"

"Sei un miserabile e un insensibile, Malfoy," dissi aspramente. "Ignoralo e basta, Bea, sta solo facendo lo scemo."

"Scemo? Chi è che _piange_ a tavola per colazione?"

"Non sto piangendo!" disse Bea, ma aveva gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime. Al posò una mano sulla sua spalla.

"La sua gattina è _morta_, idiota," disse lui, guardandolo con rabbia. "È stata investita da una macchina!"

Ben lontano dal far pentire Malfoy, la cosa rese il suo sorriso ancora più largo mentre Nott e Parker ridevano. Cominciai a fumare di rabbia e Bea nascose di nuovo il viso dietro la mia manica. "La tua _gatta_?" ripeté lui. "È per _questo_ che stai così? Merlino, sei persino più patetica di quanto pensassi!"

Bea stava propriamente piangendo adesso; la spostai verso la spalla di Al in modo da potermi alzare e affrontare Malfoy faccia a faccia. Naturalmente, dato che nessuno a Hogwarts è mai stato capace di farsi i fatti propri, tutti si girarono a fissarci mentre Malfoy mi diede uno sguardo che voleva dire, _sul serio? Ma che vuoi fare?_

"Bea NON È patetica!" gli urlai contro. "Che faresti se qualcuno uccidesse il _tuo_ gufo?"

"Be', non è successo," osservò Malfoy.

"Non è questo il punto! Non puoi andare in giro a dire alla gente che è patetica, piangere è normale-"

"-per un _gatto_?" disse Malfoy, l'arrogante. "Ma dai, chi _piange_ quando muore un suo animale? Vai a comprarne uno nuovo, non è che siamo ancora bambini di sei anni. O magari tu lo sei, che ne so. Scommetto," aggiunse Malfoy, mettendosi a braccia conserte; le mie mani tremavano mentre cercavo di trattenermi dal colpirlo. "Che _tu_ piangeresti."

Merlino, quanto vorrei prenderlo a ceffoni! "Scommetto che posso far piangere TE-!" urlai, e prima di rendermi conto di quello che stavo facendo, avevo tirato fuori la bacchetta e la stavo puntando contro Malfoy. Al spalancò gli occhi, Bea stava ancora singhiozzando sulla sua spalla e tutti rabbrividirono quando, ovviamente, la Professoressa Cushing veniva verso di noi dal tavolo degli insegnanti, marciando come una furia.

"Signorina Weasley!" tuonò. "Che cosa crede di fare-?"

"_Locomotor mortis_!" gridai, ma prima che riuscissi a sentirmi soddisfatta per essere riuscita a colpire Malfoy con una maledizione decente, lui aveva uscito la sua bacchetta e aveva urlato,

"_Protego_!"

Ad un tratto, erano le mie gambe ad essere tenute insieme da potenti lacci invisibili e persi l'equilibrio, colpendo il pavimento della Sala Grande piuttosto forte mentre la Professoressa Cushing diventava lentamente viola in faccia.

"Signorina Weasley! Signor Malfoy!" Sembrava che non sapesse chi rimproverare per primo. Alla fine, decise di prendersela con me. "Signorina Weasley, lei _non_ tenterà di lanciare fatture su altri studenti, men che meno a colazione! Mi aspettavo più maturità da parte sua! E lei!" si avventò su Malfoy prima che potessi anche solo iniziare a protestare, avevo gli occhi e il collo in fiamme. "Non creda che non l'abbia vista provocare la signorina Weasley! Anche se non ho idea di dove sia venuto a conoscenza di quell'incantesimo, dato che non dovreste impararlo per altri due anni!"

Mentre la prof ribolliva di rabbia, Nott e Parker strisciarono furtivamente dietro Malfoy, ovviamente per evitare di venire coinvolti. Cercai di ricordare la contro-fattura, senza riuscire a credere che un singolo secondo di tutto questo fosse veramente successo. "Di norma vi toglierei dieci punti a testa," minacciò la Professoressa Cushing. "Ma quello che ha appena fatto era un incantesimo veramente notevole, signor Malfoy, non si può negare. Dieci punti in meno da Corvonero, cinque da Serpeverde. Speravo che questa sciocca faida tra voi due si fosse spenta, dopo più di un anno. Ovviamente non è così," girò sui tacchi, anche se – grazie a Merlino – si voltò un'ultima volta per aggiungere "_Locomotor anima_," puntando la bacchetta verso le mie gambe, che si liberarono.

Malfoy stava sorridendo beato mentre lui, Nott e Parker si dirigevano verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde e io mi trascinavo in piedi, tremante, per sedermi sulla panca davanti al tavolo dei Corvonero. Bea mi osservava, gli occhi rossi.

"Non avresti dovuto farlo," disse, dandomi una stretta alla mano.

"Lo _odio_!" dissi, con il collo ancora in fiamme. "E lo detesto ancora di più per averti fatta piangere!"

"Già, ma non dovevi fare l'eroina, Rosie," osservò Al. "Non c'è motivo di permettergli di far piangere _te_ mentre salvi il mondo."

"Cosa?" sollevai una mano per controllarmi la guancia e naturalmente, sopra c'erano le mie lacrime. Ah, straordinariamente _fantastico_.

"L'ho apprezzato, però," disse Bea, sorridendo leggermente mentre si asciugava gli occhi. "E sono sicura che l'abbia apprezzato anche Giunone."

"Già..." mormorai, ma non m'importava davvero. Quando ero piccola, James e Molly prendevano in giro me e le altre bambine più piccole e più piangevamo, maggiori si facevano i loro dispetti. Imparai molto presto che le lacrime non servivano a nulla.

Adesso basta. D'ora in poi, Scorpius Malfoy non farà piangere me e nessun altro dei miei amici, _mai_.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 7.

(È in vantaggio... di nuovo...).

* * *

(_Malfoy non capisce niente_)

(_Guadagni facili_).

"Weasley!" intervenne la voce irritante di Malfoy dal nulla, e lui si buttò sul posto a sedere accanto a me. Mi sentii gemere per il fastidio. "Quella ricerca per Ackerly – l'hai già finita?"

"_Noi_, Malfoy, dovrebbe essere fatta da entrambi," dissi esasperata e purtroppo non per la prima volta.

Lui sbuffò. "Sì, ma sappiamo tutti e due che sei tu la cervellona. Io sono quello bello."

Risi sinceramente per la battuta, sollevando lo sguardo. "Che sei _modesto_," dissi, ignorando il fatto che avesse del tutto ragione. Era tutto aspetto esteriore e niente cervello. Proprio _zero _cervello.

"Come mi conosci bene!" disse Malfoy. "Andiamo, voglio un bel voto! È già finita?"

Sospirai. "Mi manca solo la conclusione, sarà pronta domani per la data di consegna. I tuoi preziosi voti saranno perfettamente a posto. Serve altro?"

"Nah, è tutto!" disse Malfoy, facendomi quel sorrisetto che mi faceva venir voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. Fece una pausa. "... a meno che tu non voglia scrivere anche il mio tema di Incantesimi?"

"Neanche se mi pagassi, Malfoy."

"Oh, andiamo, l'hai fatto l'altra volta!"

"Già, e dieci Galeoni non erano abbastanza per tutta la fatica che ho fatto!" esclamai, sbattendo il mio libro di testo sul tavolo sul quale stavo lavorando, nella sala comune delle Case. "Quando i Gemelli Idioti hanno deciso di organizzare quella stupida festa a sorpresa per il mio compleanno, nonostante avessi specificato di non volerne una, hanno trasfigurato il 'tuo' tema in un aeroplano che andava in giro a dare colpi negli occhi alla gente! Mia cugina Molly ha finito per ridurlo in cenere e ho dovuto riscrivere tutto daccapo!"

Malfoy mi diede un'occhiata. "Be', quella non è stata mica colpa mia. Tutto ciò dimostra solo che la tua è una famiglia di matti."

"Lo sapevo già da _prima_, non avevo bisogno che me lo ricordassi tu!"

Malfoy sbuffò proprio mentre Al e Bea entravano nella sala delle Case, dopo aver studiato in biblioteca tutto il giorno. Le settimane subito dopo Pasqua non erano mai un gran divertimento a Hogwarts, con gli esami che si avvicinavano e le montagne di compiti che eravamo costretti a ingurgitare. Dato che Al, ancora una volta, non era riuscito a stare al passo con la pila di cose da studiare, Bea si era finalmente fatta convincere ad aiutarlo.

Vedete? _Questo_ è quello che fanno gli amici! Non pagarti per fargli i compiti e fare totale affidamento su di te per tutto il resto! Non che, sapete, considererei mai Malfoy come un _amico_.

"... oh, sul serio Al, sta' zitto e basta," stava dicendo Bea, con i lamenti di Al come sottofondo. "La tua mano sta benissimo, tanto ho scritto quasi tutto io."

Ero sul punto di chiamare i miei migliori amici quando Malfoy fece una sorta di risata. Confusa, lo fissai finché lui chiese, "Che c'è?"

"Che ci trovi di così divertente nei miei amici?" chiesi, pragmatica. "E _non_ dirmi che è perché i capelli di Bea la fanno sembrare come una che ha appena preso la scossa. Non mi ha fatto ridere quando l'hai detto la prima volta, e non farà ridere se lo dici una seconda volta."

"Non era quello che stavo per dire." disse Malfoy, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Non riesco a capire come tu riesca a sopportarli. Stanno sempre a farsi gli occhi dolci, al posto tuo avrei dato di matto."

"Chiedo scusa, _si fanno gli occhi dolci_?" chiesi.

"Be', sì," disse Malfoy alzando le spalle, come se dirlo fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Dovrebbero mettersi insieme e basta. Tanto sono così fastidiosi che non li vorrebbe nessun altro."

Ignorai l'insulto rivolto ai miei migliori amici, perché c'era una questione molto più importante che aveva appena portato alla luce. "No, aspetta un attimo," dissi, dato che stava cominciando ad alzarsi per andarsene. Gli afferrai il polso e lo costrinsi a sedersi di nuovo. "Stai dicendo che secondo te Al e Bea – i _miei_ Al e Bea – si _piacciono_?"

Malfoy sembrava confuso per la mia sorpresa. "_Già_," disse. Quando continuai a fare la faccia di uno a cui hanno appena dato da mangiare degli Schiopodi Sparacoda (e ho fatto visita ad Hagrid solo una settimana fa; aveva scambiato per sbaglio artigli di Schiopodo con le gocce di cioccolato per fare una torta, quindi _so _cosa vuol dire), Malfoy iniziò a ridere. "Oh, andiamo, Weasley! Sono mesi che si scambiano sguardi amorosi!"

"Tu sei pazzo!" dissi, dando un'altra occhiata di sfuggita ai miei migliori amici. Voglio dire, c'è un motivo se è quella parola che li definisce! _Amici_! "Sono solo amici, lo siamo tutti dal primo!"

"Sì, be', allora immagino che è da allora che si piacciono."

"Da quando avevano _undici anni_?"

"Le persone _hanno_ delle cotte a undici anni!" provò a spiegare Malfoy. "Io ne ho avute, e sono sicuro che le abbia avute anche tu!"

Oh, ma per favore, certo che _no_! Anche se... no aspetta un attimo, bugia, io _avevo_ avuto una cotta per Teddy l'anno che ero arrivata a Hogwarts. Cioè, non è letteralmente nostro cugino, quindi non importava che fossimo praticamente imparentati. Ammetto che era stata alquanto breve, dato che era stato l'anno in cui avevamo saputo di Victoire e dubito che sarò mai in grado di competere con lei (niente di male in questo, dato che giuro, quella ragazza potrebbe fermare un esercito con la bellezza che si ritrova). Ma comunque...

"Bah, senti – stai facendo lo stupido!" insistetti. "Non è possibile che i miei migliori amici si piacciano! Che cosa te l'ha mai fatto anche solo _pensare_?"

Malfoy fece spallucce. "È solo il modo in cui si guardano," disse, indicandoli. Guardai in quella direzione e vidi Al, spaparanzato sul nostro divano preferito, con un libro che gli copriva la faccia, e Bea che lo guardava esasperata.

"Ma per favore, quello è lo sguardo che ha mia mamma quando mio papà dimentica di portare fuori la spazzatura."

"Mmm, immagino tu abbia ragione," disse Malfoy, sarcastico. Poi aggiunse, "... e da quand'è che sono sposati, per la precisione?"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo dicendo, convinta, "Sbagli ancora una volta."

"Vuoi scommettere?" rispose lui.

"Sai una cosa? Sì! Voglio scommettere," dissi io.

Malfoy sembrava completamente colto alla sprovvista, ma si ricompose immediatamente. "Benissimo," disse, frugando nelle proprie tasche e tirandone fuori alcune monete dorate. "Scommetto... cinque Galeoni che Potter e Bowmen... boh, si baceranno prima del quarto. Ci stai?"

"Ci sto!" esclamai, scambiando una stretta di mano con lui. "Che guadagni facili," aggiunsi.

"Continua a pensarlo, Weasley!" disse Malfoy, sorridendo mentre si alzava per andare a raggiungere i suoi amici dall'altro lato della sala delle Case.

"Ti sbagli!" gli gridai dietro. Si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio guardandomi.

Aah, pfft, _chissene_. Non li conosce mica lui, i _miei_ migliori amici!

Rose: 7, Malfoy: 7.

(Non vincerà _mai_).

* * *

(_Le mie compagne di stanza sono matte_)

(_Non voglio andare mai più via da Hogwarts_).

"Naaaaaaargh...!"

"Lib, sei viva?" urlai dall'altro capo della nostra stanza nel dormitorio, dato che Libby al momento era sdraiata a pancia in giù sul pavimento, con la testa sotto il letto, impegnata a gemere.

"Naaaaaar," grugnì, gesticolando pietosamente con una mano.

"Penso che stesse cercando qualcosa lì sotto," disse Jo. "Vero, Lib?"

"_Naaaaaaaaaaar_."

"Non troverà un bel niente, è una giornata che cerco le mie cose," disse Geraldine, ridendo. "Oh, non _voglio_ lasciare Hogwarts!" aggiunse. Avremmo dovuto tutte essere nel bel mezzo di fare le valigie, considerando che l'Espresso di Hogwarts sarebbe partito il giorno dopo, invece il sole era così caldo che nonostante le finestre spalancate, nessuna di noi aveva l'energia di fare nulla di più che starcene sdraiate sul letto (o sapete com'è, nel caso di Libby, sul pavimento).

"Già, neanch'io," concordò Jo, sporgendo la testa dal bordo del letto e lasciandola penzoloni sottosopra. "Andare a casa significa sorbirmi di nuovo la cucina di mia mamma. E Toby, per due mesi interi."

"Tuo fratello non è poi così _male_," disse Geraldine. Io, Bea e Jo la guardammo stranite, prima che lei aggiungesse, "Oh va be', sì che è disgustoso, ma non è mica come quel Malfoy o qualcuno del genere."

"Almeno riuscirò a liberarmi del suddetto Malfoy per tutta l'estate!" dissi allegramente, appoggiandomi a una delle colonnine del letto per prendere il sole che entrava dalla finestra.

"Non come la scorsa estate quando vi siete incontrati a Diagon Alley, giusto?" mi stuzzicò Bea.

"Aah, sta' un po' zitta. Qualcuno gradisce una Cioccorana?" aggiunsi, notando una confezione sul fondo del mio baule. Non avevo idea da quanto tempo fossero lì, anche se a giudicare dal fatto che le Cioccorane non si muovevano più, se non per qualche debole tentativo di saltare con le zampe posteriori di quando in quando, erano probabilmente scadute da un po'. Oh be', andavano mangiate.

"Cioccoranami!" gridò Jo, e ne lanciai una a lei e una a Geraldine. Ne buttai una più o meno nella direzione di Libby e atterrò sulla sua schiena. Lei fece una specie di grugnito sommesso che immaginavo fosse il suo modo di dire grazie.

"Penso che la mia abbia un po' di muffa sopra..." osservò Bea mentre passavo la confezione a lei.

"Aah, la rende più saporita," rispose Jo, infilandosi la Cioccorana in bocca tutta intera. Già, era in momenti come questo che ricordavo che Toby e Jo erano gemelli.

Restammo in silenzio un paio di minuti, masticando le nostre alquanto disgustose Cioccorane, prima che Jo dicesse, "Neanche Toby vuole lasciare Hogwarts. Dice che gli mancherà troppo la sua _ragazza_."

Ridemmo tutte a quell'affermazione. "Ma per favore!" disse Bea. "Crede _ancora_ che Millie sia la sua ragazza?"

"E chi è Millie?" chiese Geraldine, con aria vaga. Benché fossimo sempre buone amiche, Geraldine passava molto più tempo con altri tre ragazzi della nostra classe che con noi. Diceva sempre che era perché ci voleva molto bene, ma riusciva a sopportare solo una certa quantità di Libby al giorno. Dovevo ammettere che ero d'accordo; è un peperino, quella Liberty Fletcher.

"Quella del terzo che va seguendo ovunque come un cagnolino sperduto?" disse Jo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "È disgustoso!"

"Ah, quella con i capelli castani?" chiese Geraldine. "Penso non sappia neanche chi sia Toby!"

"Infatti non lo sa, gliel'ho chiesto ieri," disse Jo. "Mi ha detto che non sapeva neanche che fosse mio fratello quando le ha parlato."

"Ma siete _gemelli_," osservò Bea. "Voglio dire, magari non siete identici, ma avete la stessa faccia!"

Jo annuì, seria. "Già. Lo so," disse prima di mettersi a ridacchiare. Mi ritrovai a ridere con lei e mi resi conto che avrei sempre amato queste chiacchierate con le mie compagne di stanza. Saranno anche state folli, matte e fuori di testa, ma erano una piacevole novità dopo aver passato l'infanzia con i miei cugini maschi.

"A Toby non piace _lei_," disse Bea quando finimmo di ridere. "Pensa solo che sia così."

"Come puoi _pensare_ che ti piaccia qualcuno?" chiesi, confusa.

"Semplicemente, lo pensi," Jo fece spallucce, anche se sembrava molto strano, vedendola sottosopra. "Ti convinci che sia così perché l'altro o l'altra è attraente o perché tutti pensano che stareste bene insieme o qualcosa del genere, quando a te non importa un fico secco."

"Anche se," osservò Geraldine. "Può anche succedere il contrario. Potresti convincerti che non t'importa affatto di quella persona quando in realtà ci tieni veramente. È successo a Jamie."

"Aah, con Sally?" chiesi, dato che sapevamo tutte esattamente di chi stesse parlando. Il suo migliore amico, Jamie Henry, aveva sempre avuto un'apparente antipatia per la Grifondoro Sally Moon, anche se sapevamo tutti che non era affatto così. "Sta finalmente cominciando ad ammettere che ha una cotta gigantesca per lei, eh?"

Geraldine annuì, sorridendo. "È buffo vederli insieme, a volte non li sopporto proprio!"

"Faresti meglio a stare attenta, Rosie, o tra un po' anche tu e Malfoy finirete così," sbuffò Jo.

Come risposta, ricevette quattro sonori "Bleah!", "Che schifo!", "Ma smettila!" e "Oh mio Dio!", oltre ai diversi cuscini che le tirammo addosso. Persino Libby aveva fatto emergere la testa da sotto il letto per risponderle.

"Jo, ma è da pazzi!" disse, girandosi sulla schiena così da poter lanciare uno sguardo incredulo alla sua migliore amica.

"Era solo per dire!" si lamentò Jo, con la testa che spuntava da dietro tutti quei cuscini. "È quasi la stessa situazione in cui erano Jamie e Sally, no?"

"È completamente diverso, Jo!" dissi io precipitosamente, sentendo il mio collo che diventava rosso dall'imbarazzo nonostante tutte le imprecazioni contro l'arrossire che mi passavano per la testa. "Sapevamo tutti da secoli che a Jamie piaceva Sally. Malfoy è solo una persona insulsa."

"Ooh, lo _so_, non si può neanche scherzare adesso?" osservò Jo. "Ritiro quello che ho detto, tu e Malfoy insieme sareste una bomba ad orologeria, una catastrofe di proporzioni galattiche!"

"Ora _sì_ che ci siamo," dissi, sorridendo.

Le altre quattro cambiarono argomento, Geraldine chiese in giro se qualcuno sapeva dove fosse finita la sua sciarpa e Libby sparì di nuovo sotto il suo letto, ricordandosi il motivo per cui si era inizialmente infilata lì dentro prima di tirarne fuori la suddetta sciarpa. Ciò ci fece ricordare che avremmo dovuto fare le valigie e in un attimo, cominciammo a buttare in aria una varietà di oggetti (con la magia e non) per cercare di aiutarci a vicenda a far rientrare tutto nei bauli.

Eppure, le parole di Jo mi avevano lasciata con il collo che sembrava rifiutarsi di tornare al suo colore normale e pensieri strani che mi frullavano in testa.

Oh sì, le mie compagne di stanza sono pazze per davvero. Pazze, da manicomio e meravigliose. Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il prossimo anno.

Conclusioni sul Mio Secondo Anno ad Hogwarts:

-Anche se Malfoy non dovrebbe _mai _diventare un Tassorosso, ammetto che non è _totalmente_ un Serpeverde.

-Ah, ed è una carogna.

-Sono molto contenta che questo sia stato l'ultimo anno per Molly. Non credo sarei riuscita a sopravvivere ad un altro anno con lei, visto e considerato come è riuscita a farmi notare che Malfoy è attraente.

-Cioè, una carogna, ma attraente.

-Merlino, sono felice di essere in vacanza!

Rose: 7, Malfoy: 8.

(Non sono ancora sicura di come sia riuscito a guadagnare un punto grazie a una conversazione alla quale non ha neanche partecipato).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **Quindi, questo riassume il secondo anno e il prossimo capitolo sarà ovviamente il terzo, in cui troverete _tanti_ 'Piccoli problemi di cuore' (_da coleridgeandco: occhiolino a tutti i bambini degli anni '90 e dintorni che colgono la citazione più sciocca della storia, grazie alla mia traduzione moooolto libera di 'romantic drama'_). Ah, ma cos'è una storia senza qualche problemino?

La scena in cui Malfoy deride Bea mentre lei piange è ispirata a un fatto realmente accaduto... a me. Quando il porcellino d'India della mia sorellina è morto, si è distrutta dai pianti e io l'ho presa in giro, pensando che stesse facendo la scema. Poi, qualche anno dopo, il mio coniglietto è morto – avevo diciott'anni – e stavo peggio di come era stata lei, quindi immagino di aver imparato la mia lezione. Mi piace pensare che anche Scorpius imparerà la sua!

Grazie per tutte le vostre recensioni (_da coleridgeandco: e grazie nonlhocapeeta per il primo preferito alla traduzione italiana! :D gran bel nome ;) e voialtri che leggete, commentate pure se vi va! _) e spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo.

Fino alla prossima volta-

-Moon. : D

(_saluti anche da parte mia,_

_C&amp;C_)


	4. Quello del Terzo

**ATTENZIONE: **Rose, Scorpius, il terzo anno di scuola e il prendersi delle cotte non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right_ di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO TRE: Quello del Terzo.

(_Terzo anno, 2019_)

(_Sto provando a maturare_)

(_Eh già, a volte non va tutto liscio_).

È qualcosa di assurdo come si possa salutare qualcuno per poi vederlo completamente cambiato due mesi dopo. Completamente!

Prendete Geraldine Pewter, una ragazza che sta in classe con me e Bea, per esempio. È ovvio che abbia usato un qualche incantesimo per farsi crescere i capelli fin sotto la vita. Probabilmente può sedercisi sopra. Se li taglierà o le andranno a fuoco durante Pozioni entro la prossima settimana.

Per di più, mia madre mi ha portato a comprare _reggiseni_ quest'estate. Per quanto l'esperienza sia già un trauma di per sé per una persona normale, per me ha comportato anche un negozio Babbano, la mia famiglia di pazzi scatenati e diverse guardie di sicurezza sconvolte.

(Oh, va bene, mio papà ha voluto venire perché non era mai stato in un centro commerciale Babbano, quindi la mamma gli ha detto di aspettarci nella sezione dei ristoranti o in un posto del genere. Solo che non sapeva che le scale potessero muoversi, quindi ha finito per lanciare un qualche incantesimo contro le scale mobili, trasformandole in degli scivoli. La mamma _ha provato _a spiegarsi con i servizi di sicurezza, ma per farla breve, il Ministero ha dovuto modificare la memoria di un bel po' di persone e noi siamo stati buttati fuori.

La mamma ha finito per trascinarmi fuori dal camerino mentre ero ancora intenta a provare un reggiseno. Ho dovuto infilarmi la maglietta davanti a tutti _e_ ho fatto scattare l'allarme uscendo. Una delle guardie di sicurezza – già arrabbiata per via di papà – ha dovuto togliere la targhetta antifurto in modo da lasciarmi uscire, e ho dovuto togliere di nuovo la maglietta di fronte a tutti. Già. Tutta colpa di papà).

Anche Bea è cresciuta un bel po'; cioè, rivedendola per la prima volta da mesi, io e Al siamo stati a fissarla per secoli, mentre eravamo al Binario, cercando di capire cosa c'era di diverso in lei, prima di accorgerci che aveva fatto i buchi alle orecchie per gli orecchini.

Nella Sala Grande, poco fa, sono passata accanto a Malfoy, che stava lì a ridere con i suoi amici Serpeverde. Ha fatto un incantesimo ai capelli per farli stare su come tante spine. A dire il vero, sembra come se avesse preso la scossa.

E penso che Libby e Jo abbiano messo lo _smalto per unghie_.

Quindi in conclusione, immagino che il terzo sia l'anno in cui crescono tutti.

"Ehi Rosie!" mi urlò Libby dall'altro lato del tavolo dei Corvonero, quando il banchetto di benvenuto era nel pieno dell'azione. Diede un colpetto a uno spaghetto con la bacchetta, quello si arricciò, sollevandosi per aria e poi stette lì a penzolare. Libby iniziò a mangiare il suo spaghetto da dov'era sospeso a mezz'aria.

Bea sembrava disgustata. Penso di aver avuto anch'io quello stesso sguardo.

"Pouo ma'giaue shuaghet'i dau'auia!" Libby riuscì a dire, chissà come.

Ok, va be'... stavamo _cercando_ di crescere, ad ogni modo.

Rose: 8, Malfoy: 8, il resto di quelli del terzo: 0.

(Penso di essere l'unica che ha superato l'estate restando sana di mente...)

* * *

(_Mi piacciono i Babbani_).

(_E sembra che piacciano anche a Malfoy_).

Mia mamma è una Nata Babbana. Devo ammettere che l'ho sempre trovata una cosa formidabile, dato che papà sta sempre a dire quanto lei sia brava con la magia (e lo è veramente). Ma la mamma è anche riuscita a non dimenticare la sua discendenza Babbana, cosa che ammiro. Intendo dire che quando eravamo piccoli, io e Hugo abbiamo frequentato una scuola primaria Babbana (naturalmente, è stato solo per un anno, dato che siamo andati vicini al far saltare tutto l'edificio all'aria, ma almeno abbiamo fatto un tentativo!). Abbiamo persino un feletono.

Quindi, ovviamente, Bea voleva sapere perché, nel nome di Merlino, avessi scelto Babbanologia tra le materie di quest'anno.

"Perché sì, Bea," dissi mentre aspettavamo in corridoio, prima di entrare in classe per la prima lezione dell'anno. "Anche se i miei nonni materni sono Babbani, non ho la più pallida idea di come facciano a vivere senza magia."

"Sei tutta matta, tu," disse Bea, grugnendo tra le risate mentre una voce allegra ci chiamava dal fondo del corridoio. L'insegnante di Babbanologia era la Professoressa Alice Hanson e a quanto pare, era un po' eccentrica stando al Professor Paciock (anche se lui almeno ne parlava con gentilezza; stando a James e Fred, i Gemelli Idioti, la Professoressa Hanson è "una svitata totale, miseriaccia Rosie! E dà del tu a tutti, è una tipa così stramba. C'è un motivo se non sto facendo quella materia di nuovo, quest'anno!").

Quando la Professoressa Hanson arrivò, con i capelli color sabbia che praticamente saltellavano su e giù e gli occhiali che per un pelo le caddero dal naso per l'entusiasmo di avere nuovi studenti, Bea continuò il suo discorso sul perché fossi matta, "Voglio dire, hai una TV e tutto quanto! Sai come cambiare canale, ma passi sempre il telecomando ad Al e lui prova a lanciarlo contro lo schermo..."

"Già, questo è proprio mio cugino..." dissi ridacchiando mentre entravamo in classe. Ci pensai su. "Aspetta un attimo, pensavo si chiamasse PV!"

Bea mi guardò, stupita. "Rosie, non dirmi che lo chiami ancora pelevisore!"

"È così che lo chiama mio papà!" ribattei, e Bea rise. "Per di più, _senti chi parla_! Sei una Nata Babbana! Magari mia mamma ha parenti Babbani, ma i tuoi genitori _sono_ Babbani! Come me lo spieghi il fatto che sei _qui_?"

Bea ci pensò su un attimo mentre ci sedevamo a un tavolo verso il fondo della classe, accanto a Libby e Geraldine. "Ehm... i Babbani sono una figata?" disse alla fine.

Risi. "Aah, Bea, sei tu la matta tra le due."

"Cosa, solo perché pensavo di essere una Babbana per i primi undici anni della mia vita?"

"Ovvio, Bea," risposi, ancora ridendo mentre la Professoressa Hanson entrava nella classe per ultima, trascinandosi dietro due scatoloni enormi.

"Buongiorno a tutti!" disse allegramente, camminando con qualche difficoltà per il peso degli scatoloni. "Benvenuti nell'affascinante mondo della Babbanologia! _Ahio_-!" gridò, avendo accidentalmente continuato a camminare contro la cattedra, a lanciando uno degli scatoloni verso Danny Parker, che strillò quando lo scatolo lo colpì. "Ooh, mi dispiace, scusa scusa scusa!" Aggiunse la Professoressa Hanson, mentre Malfoy aiutava Parker a sollevare la scatola e posarla sulla cattedra della Hanson.

La scena sarebbe stata anche divertente se avessi veramente prestato attenzione. Invece, la mia testa era andata in tilt quando mi ero accorta di chi avevo visto. "Ehi, Bea?" chiesi, dandole una gomitata. "Perché mai _Malfoy_ è qui?"

Bea guardò nella direzione che le stavo indicando. "Ehm... passo?"

Socchiusi gli occhi. Malfoy avrebbe subito un attacco da una certa rossa di nome Weasley alla fine della lezione.

* * *

"_Malfoy_!" urlai per farmi sentire sopra il chiacchiericcio degli altri miei compagni di classe, una volta che l'ora finì. Malfoy non si sprecò neanche a girarsi. Penso che abbia imparato a riconoscere il mio grido di 'Malfoy' a un certo punto in primo.

"_Sì_, Weasley?" chiese, quando arrivai a urlargli nell'orecchio. Si voltò all'improvviso, facendomi saltare per la sorpresa quando gli andai a sbattere contro.

Una volta che fui sicura di non cadere, incrociai le braccia e chiesi, "Ti dispiace spiegarmi _perché_ stai facendo Babbanologia?"

"Ehm, perché mia madre mi ha costretto?" chiese Malfoy, guardandomi come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

"Oh, ma certo, la tua madre Purosangue _per puro caso_ è pro-Babbani?" dissi aspramente.

"Mia madre non crede a tutte quelle cretinate tipo '_i maghi sono superiori ai Babbani_'," disse Malfoy accigliandosi. "Semmai sono sorpreso che _tu_ stia facendo Babbanologia. Metà della tua famiglia non è Babbana?"

"Più o meno," risposi. "Ma si dà il caso che trovi i Babbani affascinanti! Scusa tanto se voglio imparare qualcosa in più su di loro!"

"Scusa tanto se anch'_io_ voglio saperne di più," disse Malfoy, fissandomi in cagnesco.

"Oh? Ma se un minuto fa hai detto che tua madre ti ha costretto!" dissi.

Dopo aver sostenuto il suo sguardo per qualche secondo, alla fine sospirò, esasperato. "Non posso credere di stare qui a spiegarlo a _te_, ma è quello che sto dicendo a tutti," disse Malfoy con un tono sommesso. "Né mio padre _né_ mia madre mi hanno fatto scegliere Babbanologia, _io_ ho voluto farla. Perdonami se sono _interessato_ a quello che c'è nel mondo."

E se ne andò via.

Che _cooosa_, a Malfoy interessano i _Babbani_? Sì, come no! Scommetto che sta facendo Babbanologia solo per far _sembrare_ che gl'interessi qualcosa, così quando comincerà a reclutare seguaci per uccidere tutti i Babbani del Regno Unito, nessuno sospetterà niente! Dovrò avvertire i nonni... e probabilmente anche Lily, perché senza dubbio vorrà essere coinvolta nell'azione, sapendo che c'è in ballo la dominazione del mondo...

Per non parlare dei Gemelli Idioti, dato che se Lily governerà il mondo, proveranno ad assassinarla per salire al potere.

E dovrei anche avvisare lo zio Harry e la zia Ginny, probabilmente, dato che Al sarebbe il loro unico figlio rimasto se James e Lily si contenderanno il posto di Supremo Governatore. Ora che ci penso, se Lily dovesse vincere (cosa che sembra molto probabile), la zia Ginny probabilmente la ammazzerebbe per aver distrutto la famiglia. Sempre che Lily non finisca prima ad Azkaban.

Ooh, povero zio Harry. Probabilmente scapperà via con Al da qualche parte. Ciò significa che magari dovrei avvertire Bea che il nostro migliore amico sta per scomparire.

Aspetta un attimo, Al è la colla che ci tiene tutti insieme! Cavoli, se lui se ne va, allora tutti gli altri miei cugini saranno liberi di uccidersi a vicenda, come succede ogni volta che siamo tutti insieme! L'unico sopravvissuto sarebbe Louis e solo perché sarà così spaventato da tutti gli omicidi a destra e a manca che andrà a nascondersi da qualche parte! Vedete, essere timidi torna utile alla fine!

Wow. Chi sapeva che Malfoy che fa Babbanologia avrebbe causato una tale catena di distruzione nella mia famiglia?

Dovrei _sul serio_ smetterla di fare speculazioni.

Rose: 9, Malfoy: 8.

(Riesco benissimo a vedere oltre i suoi piani malvagi...).

* * *

(_Lily Potter_)

(_La stravagante osservatrice_).

"_Dio, non posso farcela senza il libro di testo," Hugo si stava strofinando gli occhi per la stanchezza, fissando il suo tema di Storia della Magia. "Ancora non capisco come Rosie riesca a fare 'sta materia e non farsi bocciare..."_

_Lily alzò lo sguardo dal proprio tema con un sorriso, stiracchiandosi sulla panchina sulla quale erano seduti nel cortile. "Magari dovresti andare in biblioteca?" suggerì. "Ho sentito dire che hanno un sacco di libri là!"_

_Hugo fece una smorfia. "Senti, prima di venire qua ho fatto il patto che non avrei mai messo piede in biblioteca," disse lui, determinato. "Quello è il settore di Rosie!"_

"_Hugo, odio ammetterlo, ma prima o poi nei prossimi sette anni, dovrai entrare in biblioteca e – oserò dirlo? – dovrai leggere un libro."_

_Hugo sbuffò. "Non se posso evitarlo. Ho sentito dire che quella ragazza della nostra classe con i capelli castani è molto brava in Storia della Magia. Mi farò aiutare da lei."_

"_Ma chi, Kitty Lyons?" Lily rise con gusto. "Hugo, non sai neanche come si chiama! Cosa ti fa pensare che ti aiuterà?"_

"_Perché se no mi bocceranno, e potrei persino arrivare a farmi dire il suo nome se significa che riuscirò a farmi promuovere!"_

_Lily si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Aveva onestamente adorato stare ad Hogwarts finora, ma Storia della Magia era una vera rottura. Aveva appena rivolto ancora una volta gli occhi al suo tema quando una voce acuta sovrastò tutte le altre voci nel cortile. Alzando lo sguardo, Lily vide sua cugina più grande che marciava oltre il punto dov'era lei, i riccioli che volavano qua e là e il collo rosso come i suoi capelli. Diverse persone in cortile diedero uno sguardo veloce alla scena, per poi guardare da un'altra parte di nuovo dopo un paio di sbuffi e alzate di occhi al cielo._

_Lily aveva appena aperto la bocca per commentare quando vide quel tipo, Scorpius Malfoy di Serpeverde che gridava dietro di lei. Lily non riuscì a capire le parole esatte che stava urlando, ma furono abbastanza per fare girare Rosie su se stessa e puntare un dito sul petto di lui, dicendo qualcosa che fece diventare Malfoy quasi bordeaux. Lui gridò qualcosa in risposta e Rosie lanciò le mani in aria per quella che Lily immaginò essere esasperazione._

_Dopo di questo, Malfoy corse via con rabbia verso il castello, lasciando Rosie a marciare sul prato. Lily la fissò._

"_Che diamine era tutta 'sta scena?" disse Hugo, con la bocca spalancata, fissando sua sorella._

"_Non ne ho la più pallida idea..." Lily si guardò intorno e diede un colpetto alla spalla della persona più vicina a lei. La Corvonero del quarto le diede uno sguardo._

"_Sì?" chiese._

"_Hai idea di cosa sia appena _successo_?" chiese Lily, gesticolando verso il punto dove sua cugina e Malfoy si erano messi a gridare l'uno contro l'altra. La ragazza del quarto anno non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni riguardo a cosa si stesse riferendo Lily._

_Rise, "Ah, quelli erano Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy. Fanno sempre così, non preoccuparti."_

"_Cosa vuol dire, 'sempre'?" chiese Lily, sollevando un sopracciglio. Aveva sentito lo zio Ron dire che Rose non andava molto d'accordo con un certo Malfoy, ma _quello_ era..._

_La ragazza del quarto fece spallucce. "Fanno così da quando sono arrivati," disse. "Per un po' è stato divertente guardarli, ma ormai ci siamo tutti abituati."_

"_Ci?"_

"_Praticamente l'intero castello," disse la ragazza del quarto. "Non ti preoccupare, cara la mia matricola, imparerai abbastanza presto a dileguarti non appena li vedi arrivare."_

_La ragazza del quarto anno andò via, lasciando Lily e Hugo a fissarsi, pensierosi (o almeno, Lily sapeva che lei ci stava meditando su; Hugo stava probabilmente pensando a come farsi aiutare da Rose se Kitty Lyons non l'avesse fatto)._

_Quello era stato molto più di un semplice litigio, Lily ne era sicura. C'era qualcosa dietro... Be', Lily era quella che riusciva a capire sempre tutto, a notare le cose prima degli tutti gli altri. E c'era _qualcosa_ che non andava in quei due, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente cosa._

_Ci avrebbe pensato su._

_Ma una cosa era sicura: Rose sapeva bene come vincere in una discussione._

_Rose: 9, Malfoy: 8, Lily: 1._

_(Lily non era conosciuta come l''eccentrica osservatrice' senza motivo, dopotutto)._

* * *

(_Guadagni facili?_)

(_Sembra proprio di no_).

Sapevo che oggi sarebbe stata una brutta giornata. Sarei dovuta rimanere a letto.

Che cosa dovresti fare quando i tuoi due migliori amici si baciano? E poi dicono che era per far tacere l'altro? Sinceramente non ne ho idea.

O pensano che sia diventata cieca, o hanno finito le scuse.

"Non riesco a credere di essere così _stanco_," si lamentò Al, mentre facevamo i compiti nella sala delle Case (passavo un sacco di tempo qui, a pensarci bene). "Altri _tre_ temi da fare, per non parlare del disegno di Cura delle Creature Magiche-"

"Aah, smettila, Al," disse Bea, sbattendo la testa sul tavolo. "È da _ore _che non fai altro che lamentarti. Non sei l'unico ad essere stanco."

Io stessa stavo per appisolarmi sopra il mio tema. Era solo il continuo lamentarsi di Al che mi impediva di addormentarmi.

"Scusa," disse Al, sbadigliando. "Dev'essere la stanchezza che mi fa parlare a vanvera. È tutto il giorno che lo faccio, ma sono _così_ st-"

"Vuoi stare un po'_ zitto_?!"

All'improvviso ero sveglissima, mentre Bea tirava bruscamente la testa di Al a sé e lo _baciava_. Lì, davanti a _tutti_. Li fissai ancora e ancora finché Bea non si decise a mollarlo, lasciando Al a bocca aperta dallo stupore.

"Chiuderai il bello _adesso_?" chiese Bea con rabbia. "Se no lo _rifaccio_, sai?"

"Mi state _prendendo in giro_..." dissi, spostando lo sguardo dalla mia migliore amica a mio cugino.

"Bea, mi hai appena _baciato_..." disse Al, con la voce di uno che sta per svenire.

Bea fece un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato. "Sì be', era per farti stare zitto, Al! Non stai _mai_ zitto!"

"_Ceeerto_..." la stuzzicai.

"Sta' zitta anche _tu_," mi minacciò Bea, pungolandomi con un dito.

"Erano Bowmen e Potter quelli che ho appena visto pomiciare?" sentii che diceva la voce di Malfoy dietro di me. Ci voltammo tutti per vedere lui, Nott e Parker che stavano lì in piedi imbambolati, probabilmente esattamente come si sentiva Al (stava ancora scuotendo la testa, come se non avesse ben capito quello che era successo, povero caro).

"Già..." dissi. Poi all'improvviso mi ricordai,

* * *

"_Benissimo," disse, frugando nelle proprie tasche e tirandone fuori alcune monete dorate. "Scommetto... cinque Galeoni che Potter e Bowmen... boh, si baceranno prima del quarto. Ci stai?"_

"_Ci sto!" esclamai, scambiando una stretta di mano con lui. "Che guadagni facili," aggiunsi._

* * *

A quanto pareva, non era così.

"Oh, _diamine_!"

"Cosa?" chiese Bea.

"Mi sono appena ricordata!" lanciai un'occhiataccia a Malfoy, che rise.

"Te l'avevo detto! Paga pure," disse, porgendomi la mano. Borbottai per il disappunto, frugando nella mia borsa e passandogli i soldi che avevamo scommesso più di un anno fa.

"Hai fatto una _scommessa_ su di noi?" chiese Bea, sconvolta.

"Ovviamente," spiegò Malfoy. "La gente lo fa di continuo, saresti sorpresa."

"Già, amico," sogghignò Nott, dando un'occhiata a Malfoy. "Ho sentito dire che c'è una ragazzina del primo anno che va in giro a fare scommesse su di te e la Weasley."

"_Che cosa_?" Malfoy rabbrividì, voltandosi per stare fissare in faccia il suo amico, scioccato.

"_Quella_ sarebbe mia cugina Lily," dissi, sospirando. Avevo beccato la mia cosiddetta innocente cuginetta a scommettere contro una sua amica la scorsa settimana che io e Malfoy ci saremmo con tutta probabilità messi insieme, quindi non mi sorprenderei se lo stesse ancora facendo. È l'unica a crederlo, perché nessuno è tanto stupido da scommettere su di me e Malfoy; immagino che questo sia il modo in cui Lily fa i _suoi_, di guadagni facili.

"Non è solo _disgustoso_, ma è anche qualcosa che non succederà _mai_!" disse Malfoy e Nott e Parker si limitarono a ridere e concordare con lui. "Ok, andiamocene prima che la cugina della Weasley si faccia altre strane idee. Potter, Bowmen – continuate pure a pomiciare!" Malfoy mi fece un sorrisino arrogante e andò via mostrandomi i cinque Galeoni nelle sue mani.

Strinsi i denti mentre Al diventava rossissimo e Bea tornava frettolosamente al suo tema. Come diavolo avrei potuto prevedere che Al e Bea si sarebbero baciati? Non sono mica una specie di Veggente, miseriaccia!

Rose: 9, Malfoy: 9.

(Anche se penso che Bea dovrebbe avere un punto per aver baciato mio cugino).

* * *

(_Odio i primi baci_)

(_E non ho ancora dato il mio_).

"Ok Bea, è il tuo turno! Com'è stato il _tuo_ primo bacio?" chiese Libby. Buon Dio, Libby Fletcher era inarrestabile una volta che cominciava a parlare. Era quasi l'una del mattino e le altre quattro ragazze nella stanza stavano spettegolando come... be', come delle tredicenni.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e mi nascosi dietro le tende del mio letto. In nessun modo avrei mai risposto a una domanda diabolica del genere.

Bea sembrava imbarazzata. "Rosie lo sa. È stato con Al."

Va bene, nonostante fosse a malincuore, mi lasciai andare e risi. Non avrei _mai_ lasciato che Bea minimizzasse il suo '_momento-di-puro-istinto-alla-Rosie_' del mese scorso, durante il quale aveva baciato mio cugino.

"Non so neanche perché l'hai chiesto, Lib," disse Jo, sbuffando. "Ho sentito voci in giro su loro due per tutto il giorno quando è successo!"

"Le notizie viaggiano veloci," aggiunse Geraldine.

"Oh, per l'amor di dio!" sospirò Bea, incrociando le braccia. "Non la smetteva più di blaterare! È stato tutto ciò che mi è venuto in mente al momento per farlo stare un po' zitto!"

Mentre le altre ridevano, sentii Libby prendere un altro respiro. Oh, cavoli. "Che mi dici di te, Rosie?" chiese. "Andiamo, l'abbiamo detto tutte! Hai mai baciato qualcuno?"

Oh, cielo. Sentii il mio collo diventare sempre più caldo.

"Ehm... non proprio," mormorai, con un altro debole tentativo di nascondermi. È veramente una fortuna che i miei capelli siano tanto rossi, così nessuno può capire quando mi diventa rosso anche il collo. E lo so che i miei capelli sono abbastanza lunghi da coprirmi il collo, ma non è questo il punto!

"Ooh, va tutto bene," rispose Jo, mentre le altre annuivano, incoraggianti. "Hai solo tredici anni, hai un sacco di tempo prima di essere considerata un'eremita! Libby ha baciato qualcuno solo perché l'ho sfidata a farlo!"

"Ehi!" si intromise Libby. "Sappi che è del mio ragazzo che stai parlando!"

"Lib, pomiciare con un ragazzo una volta e tenervi per mano ogni tanto non lo rende il tuo ragazzo..."

Dopo di ciò, le ragazze iniziarono un lungo dibatto su cosa realmente rendesse un ragazzo _il tuo_ ragazzo. Grazie a Merlino, riuscii a sfuggire alla conversazione e di qua che riportarono l'argomento sui primi baci, potei tranquillamente far finta di essere addormentata.

Non ho idea del perché l'intera conversazione mi imbarazzasse così tanto. Ora che ci pensavo, immagino che praticamente tutti quelli che conoscevano avevano baciato qualcuno! O, va be', non _tutti_. Voglio dire, dubito che l'undicenne Lily abbia dato il primo bacio (anche se... considerando che è di Lily che stiamo parlando, non lo considererei poi così strano). Ma tutti quelli della mia età o più grandi, almeno! Libby aveva una specie-di-ragazzo, Bea aveva (che Merlino ci salvi) baciato mio cugino e una mattina, ero entrata in cucina e avevo trovato i miei genitori che pomiciavano appoggiati al tavolo!

(E _questa_ era l'ulteriore prova del fatto che gli over-30 non dovrebbero _mai_ pomiciare. Specialmente i genitori).

Ad ogni modo, mi faceva sentire come quella strana, l'esclusa. Infatti, penso... penso di _volere_ il mio primo bacio.

* * *

Alla fine, il giorno dopo trovai Malfoy con cui lamentarmi.

"Voglio dire, non è chiedere troppo, no?" stavo dicendo ad un oltremodo esasperato Malfoy. Lui era seduto sullo schienale del divano che avevamo occupato, davanti al caminetto della sala comune delle Case, strofinandosi gli occhi con le dita. "È solo uno sfiorarsi delle labbra, la metà delle volte non significa un bel niente! Per di più, sono probabilmente l'unica del terzo che _non ha_ ancora baciato qualcuno! Forse c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me?" meditai.

"Be', a dirtela tutta-"

"Non mi rispondere," dissi velocemente. "Hai mai baciato _qualcuno_, tu?"

Malfoy sospirò, esasperato, prima di dire, "No. E apprezzerei il fatto che tu non lo andassi a raccontare in giro, perché è deprimente."

Sbuffai, ma poi mi resi conto di quanto la cosa mi confondesse. "Aspetta un attimo, ma tu non sei uscito con quella ragazza della tua classe per un mese?" chiesi, ricordando tutte le volte in cui l'avevamo visto mano nella mano con una ragazza castana e carina, tra una lezione e l'altra.

"Sono state tre settimane e mezzo, non un mese," mi corresse Malfoy, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "E non lo definirei neanche 'uscire insieme', ci tenevamo per mano e abbiamo passato un po' di tempo assieme."

"Ma non l'hai mai baciata?"

Malfoy sospirò di nuovo, chiaramente scocciato. Fantastico. "No, Weasley, non l'ho fatto."

"Questo mi ricorda la mia amica, Libby. A quanto pare ha un ragazzo e solo perché l'ha baciato una volta per una sfida! Non dirmelo, è per questo che sei uscito con quella Serpeverde, giusto?"

"Weasley, non ho intenzione di starmene seduto qui a giustificare la mia vita privata con te-"

Risi alla sua affermazione e Malfoy si interruppe, facendo una specie di lamento.

"Mi sembra solo come se mi stessi perdendo qualcosa però, sai?" dissi. Malfoy non rispose, ma digrignò i denti.

"Cioè, il resto di quelli del nostro hanno si sta dando da fare!" Di nuovo, nessuna risposta. Le nocche di Malfoy sembravano leggermente bianche, però.

"Voglio dire, non è che sia poi 'sta gran cosa, è solo un bacio! Perché non possiamo averlo anche noi?" l'occhio di Malfoy ebbe una sorta di spasmo, come un tic nervoso. Restammo in silenzio per un minuto.

"Però davvero-" ricominciai.

"Ora basta!" urlò Malfoy. All'improvviso, mi prese per il davanti della camicia e mi ritrovai a baciarlo.

Aspetta un attimo, Merlino, lo sto baciando!

Non fu dolce, né bello, né durò molto, e senza dubbio mancavamo di esperienza. Ma ad ogni modo, ero ancora scioccata quando mi lasciò andare. Anzi, a giudicare dall'espressione che aveva, direi che era piuttosto scioccato anche lui. Be', ci sarebbe da aspettarselo; mi ha _baciata_! (Il che, potrei aggiungere, a dirla tutta è stato-)

"Buon Merlino, non riesco a credere di averlo fatto!" disse; sembrava disgustato da se stesso. "_Felice_ adesso?"

"-che diavolo-? _No_!" mi affrettai a dire. "Ci sarà un migliaio di persone qua ad Hogwarts e il mio primo bacio dovevi essere _tu_?!"

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e sentii il mio collo diventare di un rosso acceso, mentre entrambi ci giravamo a guardare in direzioni opposte, ancora seduti sul divano. Perché diamine ha appena _fatto_ quello che ha fatto? Sì, magari mi stavo un po' lagnando, ma non perché volevo suggerirgli di baciarmi! È davvero questo che ha capito? Il primo bacio non dovrebbe essere qualcosa di meraviglioso, condiviso con qualcuno di cui ti importa veramente? Avrebbe dovuto essere una storia di quelle che racconti alla tua migliore amica e lei non può trattenersi dal dire 'Ooh!' perché siete davvero tanto adorabili.

Non _dovrebbe_ essere un'esplosione di tre secondi, seduti su un divano sgangherato con qualcuno che non sopporti!

La cosa triste è che penso che mi sia piaciuto.

Rose: 9, Malfoy: 10.

(Non che lo ammetterò mai, ma nonostante non abbia esperienza, bacia _piuttosto_ bene).

* * *

(_D'amore, nascondersi e Hogsmeade_)

(_Oh, mio_).

_Amo_ essere al terzo anno! Non ci trattano più come bambini (anche se dovremmo ancora 'potenziare il nostro apprendimento', che è tutto molto bello, ma almeno possiamo divertirci ogni tanto, giusto?) per non parlare delle visite a Hogsmeade.

"Adoro Hogsmeade!" canticchiò Bea allegramente, saltellando in cerchio mentre io, lei ed Al camminavamo lungo il sentiero per il villaggio per la seconda visita dell'anno. Dato che era dicembre, si congelava e avevo messo due sciarpe.

"Anch'io," sospirai. "È così bello."

"Certo, certo," Al sventolò il braccio ai nostri commenti. "Ci sono anche i dolci! Tonnellate e tonnellate di dolci da Mielandia."

"E sono tutti _deliziosi_," aggiunse Bea. Io e Al ridemmo mentre finalmente arrivavamo in High Street. Dato che ci stavamo già pregustando la montagna di dolci che avremmo mangiato, come prima cosa andammo da Mielandia.

La maggior parte dei nostri compagni di classe erano già qua, compreso il fratello gemello di Jo, Toby White, e il suo migliore amico, Trevor Moyle, che si avvicinò a parlarmi.

"Ciao, Rosie!" disse Trevor sorridendo.

"Salve, Trevor," risposi, sorridendo a mia volta. Trevor era una di quelle persone che ti mettono subito di buon'umore; non si poteva essere altro che felici quando c'era lui, sta _sempre_ a sorridere. "Comprato abbastanza dolcetti?" aggiunsi, adocchiando le borse che aveva sotto braccio, traboccanti di caramello, lecca-lecca, e penso che una fosse interamente dedicata alle Api Frizzole.

Trevor rise. Oltre a sorridere, ride anche un sacco, specialmente quando parla con me. Infatti, è tutto l'anno che fa così; secondo Bea gli piaccio, ma io le ho detto di piantarla. Non saprei che fare se fosse veramente così. "Sì, si può dire che mi piacciono le Api," rispose Trevor. Fece una pausa mentre vagavamo per il negozio e vidi un tipo di caramello che ti faceva diventare i capelli marroni (non ne capisco l'utilità neanch'io, ma non si può ragionare con queste persone).

"Quindi, come sta andando il terzo anno fin'ora?" gli chiesi.

"Oh, sai com'è," disse Trevor, facendo spallucce. "Decisamente non così interessante senza di te durante Antiche Rune."

Risi. "Be', grazie mille," risposi. "Scusa se non ho voluto fare Rune. Sembrava una materia con un sacco di traduzioni e versioni varie. Ti sta piacendo Babbanologia? La Hanson è un po' fuori, eh?"

"Non potrei essere più d'accordo!" disse Trevor. "È un'_ottima_ insegnante, lo ammetto, ma purtroppo non ho idea di che cosa parli per metà del tempo! Voglio dire, '_televisore_'? Quella era proprio strana."

Mi ci volle un po' per capire di cosa stesse parlando. "Aaaah!" dissi quando ci arrivai. "Vuoi dire il pelevisore!"

"'_Pele_'? Ma non era '_tele_'?" chiese Trevor confuso.

"Sì," spiegai. "Ma mio papà, venendo da una famiglia Purosangue, lo chiama pelevisore dato che non sa fare di meglio. Mia mamma è Nata Babbana e ha provato a insegnargli il termine esatto, e come risultato _anche_ _lei_ lo chiama pelevisore adesso."

Trevor scoppiò a ridere proprio mentre diverse persone entravano nel negozio, compresi una ragazza con i capelli corti, neri e ricci, seguita da Malfoy e una con lunghi capelli scuri che riconobbi come una Serpeverde dello stesso anno di Malfoy che si chiamava Lucy Harley.

E fu proprio in quel momento che Al, che era in piedi non troppo lontano da me, all'improvviso emise una specie di _stridìo_. Giuro, era _così_ strano. Poi si tuffò per terra, dietro un contenitore di rane che squittivano. Lo guardai, confusa, e lui fece dei gesti che volevano chiaramente dire 'Io non sono qui!'.

Del tutto frastornata, mi rivolsi a Bea per avere una spiegazione, ma anche lei sembrava confusa, con lo sguardo che andava da mio cugino alla ragazza con i capelli corti e neri. Non avevo idea di chi diavolo fosse, ma Al sembrava conoscerla bene (e a quanto pare si stava nascondendo da lei).

Mentre Malfoy e Lucy Harley mi passavano accanto, immaginai di dovergli dire qualcosa dato che lui mi guardò negli occhi. "Malfoy," decisi di dire con accettazione, facendo un sorriso derisorio.

"Weasley," rispose lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Harley si limitò a guardarmi male e io risposi all'occhiataccia.

"Perciò, che ne pensi di queste bacchette?" stava dicendo Trevor. Mi voltai verso di lui e mi accorsi di averlo completamente ignorato per una trentina di secondi almeno.

"Eh?" dissi io. Mi sventolò una bacchetta dall'aspetto appiccicaticcio davanti la faccia. "Ah – ehm, non le ho mai provate," dissi distrattamente. Guardai dalle parti di Al, che se ne stava accovacciato, e vidi Malfoy e la Harley che guardavano le Gelatine Tuttigusti + 1. Per qualche strana ragione, mi accorsi che lei mi stava abbastanza antipatica, quasi quanto Malfoy. Non ero sicura del perché.

"Rosie?" chiese Trevor, probabilmente ripetendo una domanda.

"Sì, le bacchette sono fantastiche," risposi io, senza guardarlo.

"_Rose_?" stavolta mi girai verso di lui per vedere che mi stava mostrando una Cioccorana. "Tutto bene?"

"Sì, sto benissimo. Scusa, Trevor," dissi. Lui mi sorrise.

"Tutto quello studio si sta facendo finalmente sentire anche per te?" chiese, dandomi un colpetto su un lato della mia testa. "Il tuo testone non ha più spazio per altre informazioni?"

"Qualcosa del genere," risposi.

"Ehi, Trev! Ai Tre Manici di Scopa, andiamo!" gridò Toby improvvisamente dall'altro lato del negozio, con quasi il doppio di dolciumi di Trevor tra le braccia.

"Certo!" gli rispose Trevor, urlando a sua volta. "A dopo, Rosie. Non sovraccaricarti!"

"Sì – ci vediamo," dissi io. Mi guardò in modo strano mentre seguiva Toby per andarsene.

Mi voltai verso Malfoy e la Harley, ma – ovvio – inciampai su Al, che si stava ancora nascondendo.

"Ma che diavolo-? Al, ma che stai _facendo_?" chiesi, infastidita.

"Mi nascondo da Rachelle," rispose lui. Quando lui si rifiutò di elaborare, mi girai verso Bea, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e mi indicò la ragazza con i capelli neri corti.

"E ti dispiace dirmi perché?"

"A quanto pare, Al è _innamorato_," spiegò Bea.

_E non è l'unico_, pensai, ricordandomi del modo in cui Trevor mi sorrideva.

Rose: 9, Malfoy: 11.

(Ah, e non sono l'unica ad essere confusa).

* * *

(_Cosa ci fai con i ragazzi troppo amichevoli?_)

(_Ci sono io per questo_).

Dopo un po' di sforzi nello scavare (o spettegolare, se vogliamo dirla come Bea), venni a sapere che la nuova morosa di Al si chiamava Rachelle Hanson. Pare che fosse la sorella minore di uno degli ex-compagni di scuola di Teddy; era un anno più grande di Al ed era una Grifondoro. Io la trovai una cosa piuttosto strana, dato che Al non le aveva mai parlato prima, ma non si può ragionare con lui quando gli vengono gli occhi a cuoricino.

Ah, e ho accennato al mio nuovo ragazzo?

"Rosie!" sentii gridare una voce mentre io, Al e Bea andavamo a lezione di Incantesimi. Mi girai per vedere Trevor Moyle che faceva ciao con la mano e si avvicinava a noi.

"Merlino," borbottai.

"Che c'è?" chiese Bea.

"Sono settimane che Trevor cerca di parlarmi. Da quando ci siamo incontrati a Hogsmeade quella volta, sta un tantino esagerando. Mi sta facendo diventare pazza!" mi girai e vidi che ci aveva quasi raggiunti. Oh no-

"Ehi, Rosie!" disse Trevor, sorridendomi. Al e Bea d'un tratto sparirono nella folla di persone e presi un appunto mentale di ucciderli dopo.

"Oh, ma ciao, Trevor," dissi, girandomi e sorridendo un sorriso vuoto. Dannato Trevor e la sua abilità di essere sempre allegro e pimpante!

"Non vedi l'ora di andare a lezione di Incantesimi?" chiese. Alzai scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo.

"Giusto, domanda stupida. Ignorala e basta," rise Trevor. Va bene, magari era un po' fastidioso, ma non era così difficile farselo piacere.

"Allora, che cosa ti porta fin qui?" chiesi. "Presumo che tu non abbia corso fin qui solo per farmi 'domande stupide'?"

"Ehm, no," disse Trevor. Sembrava vagamente imbarazzato, cosa che era strana per lui. "Be', sono qui per chiederti una cosa..."

"Cioè?"

"Ehm..."

Lanciai uno sguardo dietro di lui per un attimo e colsi di sfuggita Malfoy che camminava con Nott e Parker, ridendo a una qualche (probabilmente sciocca) battuta. Rideva ancora quando incrociò lo sguardo con il mio e io sentii come qualcosa che sobbalzava nel mio stomaco. Wow, _quella_ sembrava come... come un'esplosione. Non avevo idea di che cosa fosse, e non saperlo mi irritava da morire.

"... e mi stavo chiedendo se ti piacerebbe, sai... uscire insieme qualche volta?"

"Eh? Aah-!" Com'è che ogni volta che parlavo con Trevor ero sempre con la testa tra le nuvole?

"Sì, sai com'è, solo se ti va..." Trevor sorrise di nuovo e mi sentii veramente dispiaciuta per lui. Nel nome di Merlino, che cosa dovrei dirgli?"

"Attento, Moyle, la Weasley potrebbe strangolarti con i suoi capelli se la fai arrabbiare!" gridò improvvisamente Malfoy. Mi girai di scatto per guardarlo in faccia e il mio sguardo lo fece ridere ancora di più.

Benissimo. Ritornai a rivolgermi a Trevor.

"Ovvio, mi piacerebbe _moltissimo_ uscire con te!" praticamente gridai l'ultima frase, in modo che Malfoy mi sentisse.

Automaticamente, il suo sguardo si incupì. E fu dannatamente fantastico.

Rose: 10, Malfoy: 11.

(E ho anche un ragazzo al quale piaccio da impazzire... È una cosa buona, o no?)

* * *

(_Tensione? Quale tensione?_)

(_TREVOR?_)

A quanto pare, l'idea che Trevor aveva di avere una ragazza è avvicinarsi furtivamente a lei per coglierla di sorpresa (e spaventarla a morte, aggiungerei), fare un paio di battute, e poi trascinarla in una classe vuota/ovunque convenga al momento e pomiciare con lei finché le persone non cominciano a darla per dispersa.

"Rosie, dove diamine sei _stata_?" mi chiese Bea meravigliata quando finalmente arrivai incespicando nella sala comune dei Corvonero mezz'ora prima del coprifuoco.

"Con Trevor," dissi. Bea era rimasta scioccata all'inizio quando le avevo detto che stavo con Trevor, circa tre mesi fa. Trevor mi aveva presa per mano subito dopo che avevo risposto di sì, e avevamo finito per andare a lezione di Incantesimi insieme. Penso proprio che la bocca di Bea fosse stata sul punto di staccarsi.

Ma adesso Bea si era totalmente annoiata di tutta la situazione, visto che l'unica cosa che avevo da raccontarle al riguardo era sempre 'Ha fatto qualche battuta, non ricordo quale, e poi abbiamo pomiciato per una mezz'oretta'.

"Ah," disse Bea. "È tutto?"

"Sì," sospirai. Bea sbuffò.

"Devi mollarlo, sul serio," disse.

"Cosa? E perché?" chiesi.

Bea alzò gli occhi al cielo e io cominciai a lanciare pezzi di pergamena stropicciata dalla mia borsa dentro il caminetto.

"Perché esci con Trevor solo per fare un dispetto a Malfoy," disse Bea.

"E allora?"

"E allora... è crudele," disse Bea semplicemente. "E anche sbagliato. A te non piace veramente Trevor."

Va bene, c'era un briciolo di verità in quello che stava dicendo Bea. O un sacco di verità. Diciamo pure tutto. Trevor era molto gentile, ed era divertente parlare con lui, ma non sentivo nulla per lui _in quel senso_.

Grugnii. "Lo _so_ che hai ragione," le dissi. "Non so che fare."

"Ehm... lasciarlo?" disse Bea; sembrava confusa. "Credevo che avessimo appena concordato che è la cosa giusta da fare."

"Ma è un bravo ragazzo, sul serio... Non so come dirglielo senza ferirlo."

"Fa' finta che sia Malfoy!" esclamò Bea e io scoppiai a ridere. "Guarda che dico sul serio; non ti faresti tutti questi problemi in quel caso. Anzi, sarebbe ancora meglio se lo facessi quando Malfoy è nei paraggi. Almeno puoi finirla alla svelta con questa storia del nasconderti da lui."

"Aspetta un attimo, che hai detto?" dissi, scioccata.

"Ro-_sie_," disse Bea, alzando gli occhi al cielo un'altra volta. "Lo _sai_ come sei quando c'è Malfoy e tu sei con Trevor. Fai una tra queste due cose: a) cominci a pomiciare con Trevor come se volessi soffocarlo, solo per fare scocciare Malfoy. Oppure, b) appena lo vedi, dici 'Veloce! Da questa parte!' e sparisci prima che si possa dire 'Quidditch'."

Non so cosa odiassi di più: quello che stava dicendo, o il fatto che avesse assolutamente ragione. Gemetti.

"Lo so! Devo farlo," dissi.

Restammo in silenzio per un po'; continuai a lanciare pezzi di pergamena nel fuoco, finché Bea chiese,

"Allora... _perché_ scappi appena spunta Malfoy?"

"A dirtela tutta, non ne ho idea," ammisi.

"E tutto quel pomiciare?"

"Mi diverto a far spuntare quella smorfia sulla faccia di Malfoy," dissi, facendo spallucce. Bea rise.

"Sai, non riesco ancora a credere che Malfoy non abbia mai baciato nessuno," disse, sempre ridacchiando. "Anche dopo essersi messo con quella Serpeverde! Persino io devo ammettere che la faccia che fa è esilarante ogni volta."

Ok, va bene, ho raccontato a Bea della conversazione che abbiamo avuto qualche mese fa. Ammazzatemi allora, è la mia migliore amica ed era una notizia troppo succulenta per non dirla a nessuno! Ovviamente ho dimenticato di dirle la parte in cui Malfoy mi ha baciata durante la suddetta conversazione, ma ad ogni modo... Mi serviva un motivo per cui guardarmi baciare Trevor sarebbe stato tanto fastidioso per lui. C'era ancora il piccolo problema che _io stessa_ non avevo idea del perché lo irritasse tanto, ma avvertivo comunque il bisogno di inventare una scusa per Bea.

Bea sospirò alla fine delle sue risate. "Ma anche così, Rosie, è _sbagliato_," disse. "Trevor è un ragazzo gentilissimo e non è corretto da parte tua continuare a uscirci insieme se non ti piace neanche."

Mi massaggiai le tempie con le dita. "Lo so."

"Rosie, farai meglio a farlo alla svelta," disse Bea.

Come se non lo sapessi.

* * *

"Trevor!" lo chiamai il giorno dopo, alla fine della lezione di Babbanologia. Avevo deciso di farlo in quel momento, dato che Malfoy ci sarebbe stato (e Bea aveva più o meno ragione nel dire che mi sarebbe venuto più facile fingere che Trevor fosse Malfoy).

"Ciao, Rosie!" disse Trevor, allegro.

"Devo parlarti-" cominciai, ma Trevor mi afferrò per baciarmi prima che riuscissi a dire altro. Mi staccai velocemente.

"Senti, devo parlarti," dissi in fretta prima che potesse interrompermi di nuovo. Trevor sembrava essere confuso, ma mi seguì quando girai dietro l'angolo, in un corridoio dove non c'era così tanta gente. Non ero ancora sicura di come fare a dirglielo.

"Che succede?" chiese. Feci un respiro profondo, anche se la cosa non mi calmò affatto.

"Ehm... be'..." mormorai, chiedendomi come esprimermi in un modo da non sembrare troppo dura.

_Senti, Trevor, ho cominciato a uscire con te solo perché Malfoy mi infastidiva troppo e volevo farlo arrabbiare. In realtà non provo niente per te, perché sono troppo occupata a cercare di capire perché il fatto che esca con te faccia arrabbiare tanto Malfoy, per non parlare dei miei sentimenti al riguardo..._

"Ehm, senti..." dissi. "Sei simpatico e tutto, e mi piaci, veramente... e uhm..." era così che si faceva? Decisi di inventarmi una scusa. "Ma... be', voglio dire, ho un sacco di... cose, ehm, da studiare, eccetera, e be'-"

"Rosie, questo sarebbe lo strano modo che hai per scaricarmi?" chiese Trevor. Ero così scioccata che annuii senza pensare. Trevor sospirò, ma fui grata di vedere che, dentro di sé, ci stava ridendo su.

"Va tutto bene, Rosie. Ho sempre saputo che sarebbe andata così," disse Trevor, facendo spallucce. "Ma è stato bello, eh?"

"Ehm... già," dissi, sorpresa di notare che ero sincera. Trevor era davvero un bravo ragazzo.

Mi sorrise proprio mentre Malfoy in persona girava l'angolo con la Harley e Parker. Trevor alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sbuffò. "Va tutto bene. Tanto c'è comunque troppa tensione tra te e Malfoy. Ci vediamo, Rosie!"

_Che cosa_? Potrei giurare di aver visto Malfoy farmi il suo sorrisetto arrogante.

"Aspetta, cosa? Tensione? _Che_ tensione? Che c'entra Malfoy? TREVOR?"

Rose: 10, Malfoy: 12.

(Come faccia a guadagnare punti senza neanche parlarmi è qualcosa che è al di sopra delle mie capacità intellettive).

* * *

(_Ti sto dando fastidio?_)

(_Benissimo_).

"Ci vediamo, Bea!" gridai, per sovrastare il rumore degli studenti che scendevano dall'Espresso di Hogwarts. In qualche modo, Bea riuscì a farsi strada a spintoni tra i bauli e le gabbiette con gli animali per abbracciarmi un'ultima volta, buttandomi le braccia al collo.

"Ci sentiamo via gufo, e tu devi venire a farmi visita!" disse, liberandomi per abbracciare Al. "Tutti e due," aggiunse. "Probabilmente terrorizzerete i miei genitori da morire, ma venite lo stesso."

"Sarebbe fantastico!" disse Al, felice, ricambiando il suo abbraccio con entusiasmo prima di lasciarla.

"Ci vediamo uno di questi giorni allora, ok?" disse Bea, prendendo il suo baule.

"Certo! Ciao!"

Mentre Bea spariva tra tutto il vapore della locomotiva e Al cercava di individuare James e Lily nella folla, io mi guardai intorno, cercando la mia famiglia. Hugo mi raggiunse, ansimante per via del suo pesante baule (sul serio, ma che cosa si porta dietro? Rimarrà sempre un mistero per me; senza dubbio, tra le altre cose, anche la sua collezione di rocce).

"Mamma e papà sono laggiù," mi disse Hugo, indicando verso dove la mamma si stava sbracciando per salutarci.

"Vero," dissi, e iniziai e trascinare il mio baule. Tutto d'un tratto, qualcuno mi tagliò la strada, facendo sì che gli finissi addosso.

"Ehi, sto cercando di passare qua – ah, sei tu," aggiunsi quando Malfoy mi sorrise, presuntuoso.

"Ooh, ti sto bloccando il passaggio?" chiese.

"Già..."

"Bene."

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. "Senti, i miei mi stanno aspettando, se non ti dispiace muovere la tua testa da pallone gonfiato da qualche altra parte che non sia sulla _mia_ strada..." dissi, cercando di aggirarlo. Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Come? Niente 'arrivederci'? Niente 'buona estate'?" chiese. Mi colse di sorpresa.

"Perché te l'_aspettavi_?" gli domandai io, sconvolta.

"Di certo avresti potuto dire qualcosa tipo 'non vedo l'ora di rivederti così ti posso torturare un altro po'', eh?" suggerì Malfoy. Scossi la testa. Non riuscivo proprio a liberarmene, vero?

"Ma certo, Malfoy," dissi, sarcastica. "Non vedo l'ora di rivederti, così ti posso torturare un altro po'."

"Lo sapevo," disse Malfoy, e prima che potessi rispondergli, era sparito.

Quando raggiunsi i miei genitori, stavo digrignando i denti.

Conclusioni sul Mio Terzo Anno ad Hogwarts:

-Per essere solo dei tredicenni, abbiamo avuto un sacco di relazioni problematiche, incluse relazioni che non sappiamo come far iniziare (non perseguitatela), finire (non usate i compiti come una scusa) o far andare avanti (_non_ fatelo per infastidire qualcun altro).

-In una relazione con qualcuno che odi, potrebbe anche esserci un po' di cosiddetta 'tensione', a quanto pare. Ho già detto quanto sia felice che con Trevor sia finita?

-Il terzo è l'anno in cui tutti maturiamo.

-O, nel caso di Malfoy, ci proviamo.

Rose: 11, Malfoy: 12.

(Be', sono solo un punto dietro a lui...)

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questo capitolo. Mi piace davvero Trevor Moyle come personaggio. Ne sentirete parlare ancora in futuro, e anche di Rachelle Hanson e Lucy Harley._  
_

Le recensioni saranno sempre apprezzate (_coleridgeandco: eh, già_), fino alla prossima-

-Moon. : D (_coleridgeandco: e C&amp;C_)

**A/N (traduttore italiano) :** oltre alla storia principale, verranno pubblicate delle scene extra (a parte) con il titolo di _Quello Con Gli Extra_, come ad esempio il primo bacio dal punti di vista di Scorpius... ;)

xo

C&amp;C


	5. Quello del Quarto

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius, il quarto anno di scuola e assurdi problemi amorosi non appartengono a me.

**NB:** Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right_ di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO QUATTRO: Quello del Quarto.

(_Quarto anno, 2020_)

(_Chiudi il becco e basta, Bea_)

(_E prenditi quel dannato ragazzo_)

"Santo cielo, siamo già in quarto?" chiese Bea sulla strada per Erbologia. Alzai gli occhi al cielo, mentre giravamo attorno a una chiazza di terreno ricoperta di piante, il primo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze estive. Già, era alquanto sorprendente che fossimo riusciti a sopravvivere a tre anni interi in questo posto senza saltare tutti all'aria, anche se non lo trovavo tanto sconcertante quanto Bea.

"È solo il quarto anno," dissi, facendo spallucce. "Per I GUFO c'è ancora più di un anno! E non è che siamo all'ultimo anno, o una cosa simile. Quello _sì_ che sarebbe terrificante."

"Sì, ma siamo tutti più o meno cresciuti adesso," disse Bea. Concordavo con lei, ricordavo piuttosto chiaramente il nostro primo giorno di scuola l'anno scorso (durante il quale Libby aveva mangiato spaghetti sospesi a mezz'aria e la cosa mi aveva totalmente disgustata). "Ora le cose si fanno interessanti!"

"E che mi dici di tutto quel correre su e giù per il castello, perdersi nella Foresta Proibita, farsi mettere K.O. durante Difesa e sopportare Malfoy? Cos'è stato, un picnic?" chiesi, e Bea rise. Cominciammo a scorgere le porte della serra davanti alle quali quasi tutto il resto dei nostri compagni stava aspettando.

"Immagino di no," disse Bea, scuotendo la testa. "Ma nei primi anni siamo tutti presi da cose come imparare a fare magie e conoscerci l'un l'altro. _Adesso_, si tratta delle fondamentali dinamiche di chi sta con chi."

Sbuffai. "Avrei dovuto saperlo che ti interessa solo della vita amorosa delle persone. Scommetto che un giorno finirai per scrivere per un qualche giornaletto di gossip!"

"Certo che no!" disse Bea, ma sorrideva. Le diedi un colpetto sul braccio mentre il Professor Paciock faceva la sua apparizione per spingerci tutti dentro. Avevamo tutte queste lezioni con i Tassorosso o i Serpeverde. Per fortuna, oggi era con i Tassorosso; era stata una bella giornata finora! Non volevo Scorpius Malfoy a rovinarmela.

"Attenti al gradino, ragazzi!" stava gridando il Professor Paciock mentre tutti inciampavamo sullo scalino per entrare nella serra. "C'è stato un piccolo allagamento durante le vacanze e abbiamo dovuto mettere quella rampa; gli incantesimi di asciugatura non sono serviti a granché."

Tutti cominciarono a scavalcare con attenzione il pezzo di metallo che sbucava dal terreno di fronte la porta. Io e Bea eravamo in fila dietro dei Tassorosso per entrare nel posto terroso (e francamente anche pericoloso) che era la serra.

"Mi dispiace che non possiamo mai fare questa materia con i Grifondoro," disse Bea, guardandosi intorno. "Ti ricordi che Al era convinto che gli arbusti di Tentacula Velenosa se la prendessero sempre con lui?"

"Mio cugino non è mai stato una cima in Erbologia," concordai, proprio mentre dietro di noi uno dei Tassorosso inciampava. Diversi suoi amici risero mentre lui atterrava con un tonfo ai piedi di Bea, con i capelli ricci e castani che in qualche modo ammortizzavano la caduta mentre i suoi occhiali volavano via.

"Cielo, stai bene?" chiesi, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Lo riconobbi, era Parker Hadlow, un ragazzo con cui non avevo parlato molto spesso, ma che avevo sentito fosse abbastanza gentile. Mi confusi un po' dato che nella mia testa, 'Parker' era di solito uno dei compari di Malfoy e di norma non era un nome che associavo con l'essere 'gentile'.

"Ah sì, grazie!" disse, accettando gli occhiali che avevo preso al posto suo e aggiustandoli con un colpo di bacchetta. "Scusa, lo faccio fin troppo spesso."

"Va tutto bene," dissi io, quasi ridendo quando Parker si girò e si affrettò a raggiungere i suoi amici, che si erano già seduti; apparentemente erano stati testimoni delle cadute di Parker troppe volte per recuperarlo da terra anche questa volta. Mi voltai per trovare anch'io un tavolo, quando notai che Bea stava fissando Parker Hadlow a bocca aperta.

"Chiudi la bocca, Bea. Il vento potrebbe cambiare direzione!" dissi. Bea mi guardò e si tappò la bocca.

"Scusa," disse. "Ero un po'... ehm, distratta," stava ancora lanciando occhiate all'altro lato della stanza al tavolino pieno di Tassorosso, dove Parker l'Incidentato era seduto, a sistemarsi gli occhiali e alzare gli occhi al cielo per i commenti dei suoi amici.

Diedi uno sguardo ai due e sbuffai.

"Oh, smettila di fissarlo e prenditi quel dannato ragazzo," dissi, tirandola verso un tavolino vuoto. Bea farfugliò qualcosa e si girò verso di me, ma il Professor Paciock diede inizio alla lezione e Bea fu costretta a non replicare.

* * *

"Weasley! Sei da sola!" stava dicendo Malfoy, avvicinandosi a me nella Sala d'Ingresso con un ghigno sul volto. "I tuoi amici ti hanno finalmente piantata in asso?"

Mi limitai ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, senza guardarlo. "Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa."

Malfoy non mi rispose, ma mi appoggiò un braccio sulla spalla. Spostai gli occhi da Bea e Parker per lanciargli un'occhiataccia. Lui si accorse del mio sguardo, ma non mosse il braccio. Al contrario, sembrava che mi stesse sfidando a muoverlo io stessa. "Li ho piantati in asso io per venire a disturbarti. Non ti senti amata?" disse, sempre sorridendo.

"Ah, te lo do io l'amore..." borbottai prima di spostare bruscamente la mia spalla all'indietro e fargli ricadere il braccio al fianco. Lui stette in silenzio per qualche secondo mentre io continuavo a osservare Bea e Parker; tuttavia, dopo qualche momento, Malfoy fece un sospiro esasperato.

"Ooh, andiamo," si lamentò. "Al meno _fa' finta_ di essere interessata a litigare con me!"

"Oh, non ti puoi togliere dalle scatole e basta?" chiesi, irritata. Nonostante non fosse una delle idee più brillanti che avessi mai avuto, indicai verso Bea, che aveva appena trovato il coraggio di andare a parlare con Parker Hadlow. Erano in piedi vicino alle porte della Sala Grande e sembrava andassero molto d'accordo. "Sono occupata!"

"A fare che?" Malfoy fece una specie di smorfia nella loro direzione.

Sospirai, strofinandomi la fronte. "Senti, sto cercando di analizzare la mia migliore amica mentre parla con il ragazzo che le piace, va bene? È quello che facciamo noi ragazze."

Malfoy sembrava colto di sorpresa dalla cosa e la sua espressione s'incupì. "Ma che, dici sul serio?"

"Sì che dico sul serio!" dissi, affrettandomi ad allontanarmi di qualche passo mentre un gruppo piuttosto numeroso di ragazzi del sesto mi toglieva la visuale e mi spostai in un punto dal quale riuscivo a guardarli meglio. Ovviamente, Malfoy doveva proprio seguirmi. "Ora sparisci, perché mi fai perdere la concentrazione!"

Lui fece un suono indignato. "_Concentrazione_? Andiamo, che fai, li guardi per un po' e poi le dici, 'ooh, gli piaci, sicuro!'?"

Non riuscii a trattenermi dal ridere al suo tentativo di riprodurre una voce femminile. "Fare la ragazza non ti s'addice affatto, Malfoy."

Malfoy mi lanciò uno sguardo offeso. "Be', questo è perché io sono un ragazzo. Vorrei vedere _te_ a provare a essere un _ragazzo_."

"Ma per favore, dammi dei baffi finti e potrei convincere chiunque," dissi, cercando di ritrovare Bea e Parker nella folla. La vidi che rideva mentre Parker, con le mani in tasca, le dava un lieve colpetto con la spalla. "Oh, diamine, non sono stata attenta! Parker Hadlow ha di sicuro una cotta per lei..."

Malfoy seguì il mio sguardo. "Parker _Hadlow_? Quell'idiota di Tassorosso? Che mucchio di scemenze, i tuoi amichetti si piacciono!"

"_Che cosa_?" Mi voltai a guardarlo. "Hai _ancora_ quell'idea stupida in testa?"

Malfoy sogghignò. Oh miseriaccia, ma che cosa meravigliosa. "Be', _io_ posso vederlo. Ovviamente meglio di te, dato che sono io quello che ha vinto quella scommessa."

Ricordando l'episodio dell'anno prima in cui Bea aveva baciato Al per farlo stare zitto, potei solo scuotere la testa. "Andiamo, si sono baciati solo una volta! Come hai fatto a capire che sarebbe successo, a proposito?"

"Oh no, Weasley," disse Malfoy, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Il Maestro dell'Osservazione non rivela i suoi segreti!"

"Sei un raccontaballe, lo sai, vero?"

Sbuffò. "Ho comunque vinto la scommessa."

"Benissimo!" dissi io. "Scommetto dieci Galeoni che Al Potter e Bea Bowmen non usciranno mai insieme, non si innamoreranno né niente del genere!" gli porsi la mia mano. "Ci stai?"

Malfoy sorrise. "Ci sto."

Mentre mi stringeva la mano, guardai di nuovo verso Bea e Parker. Parker diventò di un rosso acceso mentre Bea gli prendeva il braccio per portarlo nella Sala Grande per il pranzo. Io risi, scuotendo la testa. "Aah, ti sbagli _così_ tanto, Malfoy."

"Davvero?" disse Malfoy, e stavo quasi per ignorarlo, quando notai verso dove stava indicando; una persona che stava scendendo dalla scalinata di marmo proprio in quel momento: mio cugino, che a quanto pare aveva notato Bea e aveva un'espressione corrucciata. "A me sembra proprio di averne fatta una giusta!"

Rose: 11, Malfoy: 13.

(Be', il 13 porta sfiga...).

* * *

(_Tre Malfoy ciechi... Tre Malfoy ciechi..._)

(_Guarda come flirtano... guarda come flirtano..._).

"Ehi, Al!" dissi, allegra, buttandomi accanto a mio cugino sul nostro divano preferito di fronte al fuoco della sala delle Case. Fuori pioveva e c'era un tempo bruttissimo, quindi la stanza era piena da scoppiare, perciò fui sorpresa di notare l'assenza della nostra migliore amica. "Dov'è Bea? Ho dovuto chiedere una domanda sui compiti per casa a Flitwick, quindi lei mi aveva detto di incontrarci qui..."

Al fece spallucce. "Boh," rispose. "È stata qui per un po', poi è sparita con quel tizio di Tassorosso. Parker, o com'è che si chiama..."

"Parker Hadlow?" chiesi, sorridente. Bea aveva finalmente ammesso che le piaceva Parker Hadlow. Era un argomento che scatenava un sacco di litigi tra me e Malfoy, perché fin dal primo incontro di Bea e Parker all'inizio dell'anno scolastico, avevamo discusso sulla possibilità che si mettessero insieme o meno.

Sono solo io, o i nostri battibecchi sono diventati alquanto patetici?

"Proprio lui," disse Al, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Sembra un tipo a posto, o almeno lo sembrava quando gli ho parlato. Non proprio brillante..."

"Ooh, ma smettila, solo perché è bravo in Erbologia," sbuffai. "Devi ammettere che è un gran bel figo."

Al sbuffò. "Sì, se ti piace il look da topo di biblioteca," sembrava un po' arrabbiato. "Avevo bisogno di Bea per fare il tema di Incantesimi e lei di punto in bianco mi ha mollato per andare con Parker Hadlow!"

"Al," dissi, posando una mano sulla spalla di mio cugino, prendendolo in giro per il suo bisogno di essere consolato. "Hai paura che la nostra migliore amica ti abbia ipoteticamente piantato in asso?"

Al si limitò a darmi un'occhiata e alzare la spalle per liberarsi dalla mia mano e io risi. "Oh, sta' un po' zitta, Rosie," fu tutto ciò che disse come risposta.

Mentre mi stiracchiavo, poco prima di iniziare i miei compiti per casa, notai per caso lo sguardo di Lucy Harley, che era seduta con alcuni suoi amici dall'altro lato della sala delle Case. Era un'amica di Malfoy, una tipa piuttosto imbecille che al momento stava sventolando i suoi lunghi capelli scuri qua e là per portarseli dietro le spalle e mi fissava con astio. Per poco non risi. Quella ragazza mi odiava, nonostante non le avessi mai detto una parola nei miei tre anni e mezzo ad Hogwarts. Anche se forse è per questo che le sto antipatica; da quello che posso capire della sua personalità, miseriaccia, la ragazza si ama e ama tutta l'attenzione possibile che riesce ad avere.

Ritornai alla mia borsa e ne tirai fuori il mio mezzo tema di Trasfigurazione. Tuttavia, avevo scritto appena una frase quando Al ridacchiò sotto i baffi. "Merlino, Malfoy sembra proprio uno scemo!"

"Cosa?" mi voltai a guardare verso dove Al stava indicando e vidi che Malfoy si era unito alla Harley e al loro gruppetto di amici Serpeverde. Riconobbi lo sguardo che aveva; era quello che gli piaceva chiamare la sua 'Occhiata della Seduzione', anche se a me piaceva chiamarlo il suo sguardo alla 'Ho tanto bisogno del bagno'. Una volta l'aveva provato su di me, penso per dimostrare qualcosa, e io gli avevo solo riso in faccia. Stranamente, non l'aveva più usato.

"Oh, miseriaccia, non abbiamo proprio bisogno di vedere _quello_," mi lamentai. "Andiamo, si renderà ridicolo e basta. Non sarebbe mai capace di flirtare."

Al sorrise e concordò con me. Comunque, mentre Al fu perfettamente capace di ritornare ai proprio compiti, io mi ritrovai a voltarmi ogni trenta secondi o quello che è per lanciargli sguardi incavolati. Continuarono i loro balletti per quasi quindici minuti! Pensavo che si potessero sventolare i propri capelli a destra e a manca un certo numero di volte prima che la testa ti salti via, ma la Harley aveva del tutto cambiato questa convinzione.

Quando finalmente riuscii a smettere di fissarli disgustata, ero ritornata a concentrarmi per appena dieci minuti prima che qualcun altro mi interrompesse.

"Ooh, per l'amor di Merlino-! _Malfoy_?" mi interruppi scioccata. Si sedette esitante accanto a me; sembrava piuttosto nervoso.

"Ehm, ciao?" praticamente era una domanda.

"... chiedo scusa, ti sei perso?"

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. _Ecco_ il Malfoy che conoscevo. "Dannatamente divertente." disse. "Senti, ti posso parlare un attimo?"

Scambiai uno sguardo sconcertato con Al, che si limitò a fare spallucce. Io e Malfoy avevamo naturalmente avuto conversazioni private già in precedenza (considerando la volta che ci siamo baciati, la volta che era arrabbiato per essere finito in Serpeverde e cose così). Ma non penso di riuscire a ricordare mai una sola volta in cui ci siamo volontariamente isolati per parlare tra di noi prima.

Ero così sorpresa che finii per annuire e seguirlo in un angolo tranquillo della sala delle Case.

Restò in silenzio per un po', tamburellando con le dita a caso e fissandosi le mani. Alla fine, dissi, "Senti, ho un milione di temi da scrivere, non puoi semplicemente dirmi cos'è che ti rende tutto irrequieto?"

Malfoy sospirò. "Ok, senti, è una cosa imbarazzante," disse, e io sollevai un sopracciglio. Notai le guance che gli diventavano vagamente rosate. "Ma... be', va bene, ho tipo una cotta, ok?"

Lo fissai per un po' prima di scoppiare a ridere. "_Perché_... voglio dire... perché diavolo lo stai venendo a dire a _me_?" riuscii ad ansimare tra una risata e l'altra, boccheggiando.

Malfoy osservò le mie risate con crescente irritazione. "Sei l'unica ragazza con la quale sono abbastanza a mio agio da chiedere una cosa del genere!" disse, con il viso di un rosso acceso a questo punto. "E smettila di _ridere_, miseriaccia!"

Feci un respiro profondo, tentando con difficoltà di smetterla di ridere. Non funzionò molto bene, dato che in mezzo alle parole continuava a scapparmi qualche risatina, ma almeno era meglio di essere completamente sopraffatta. "Quindi che vuoi? Consigli?"

"Preferibilmente qualcuno che non mi farà sembrare come un idiota."

"Be', per questo è un po' tardi!" dissi. Quando lui non fece niente tranne lanciarmi uno sguardo sprezzante, gli diedi un pugno sulla spalla. "Oh, andiamo, _ridi_! È una cosa esilarante!"

"Sì, va bene, sapevo che venire da te sarebbe stata una brutta idea," disse Malfoy, scuotendo la testa e iniziando ad alzarsi. Non volendo perdere quest'opportunità, gli afferrai il polso.

"No, no!" insistetti, costringendolo a risedersi sul divano. "Scusa, non riderò di nuovo!"

Malfoy sbuffò. "Come se ci credessi."

Considerai le sue parole. "Sì, ok, è una bugia bella e buona," ammisi. "Perché non puoi semplicemente chiedere ai tuoi amici?"

Malfoy sembrò rabbrividire al pensiero. "Non mi darebbero pace! E ammettiamolo, nessuno di loro ha avuto tutta questa esperienza con le ragazze, quindi..."

"Stai scherzando? Penso che Danny Parker non sia single dal secondo anno..." gli feci notare.

"Sì, ed è uscito con tutto il nostro gruppo due volte come risultato," disse Malfoy. Incrociò le braccia e si imbronciò. "Senti, mi aiuterai seriamente o starai qui a blaterare un sacco di idiozie come fai di solito? Perché se è così, penso proprio che farò da me."

Gli lanciai uno sguardo, incredula per tutta la situazione in cui mi trovavo. Malfoy era del tutto in mio potere, pronto a fare qualunque cosa io avessi detto che avrebbe potuto aumentare le probabilità che lui aveva di accalappiare una qualche povera ragazza che non sospettava nulla. Potevo convincerlo a fare cose come arrivare nella Sala Grande nudo con un cartello gigantesco illuminato sospeso sulla testa, con la scritta 'Guardami! Guardami!'. Ma poi feci l'errore di guardarlo e realizzai quanto sembrasse disperato, sotto tutta la sua spavaldo-Mafloy-eria.

Per qualche strana ragione, finii per dargli dei consigli veri e propri.

"Sii te stesso," mi ritrovai a dire. "Entro i limiti del ragionevole naturalmente. In altre parole, non diventare, per dire, mio cugino, per esempio-" indicai James, che al momento stava cercando di accendere uno dei fuochi d'artificio di zio George mentre era infilato nel suo naso. "-ma non parlare a briglia sciolta e _non_ lamentarti di niente."

Malfoy mi fissò. Buon dio, i ragazzi sono sul serio così inutili?

"Oh, va be', va da questa ragazza e baciala e basta," dissi, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Non capirà neanche cosa sta succedendo."

Malfoy aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non sembra molto... ehm, romantico?"

"Chissenefrega delle cose romantiche oggigiorno? Pensa al tuo amichetto Danny Parker. Ha sempre una ragazza, ma è mai stato romantico con una di loro?"

Malfoy si accigliò di nuovo. Lo sta facendo un sacco di questa conversazione. "No. Ma alle ragazze non piacciono quelle scemenze romantiche?"

Alzai le spalle. "Ehm, immagino di sì. Penso che non mi dispiacerebbe... ooh, senti, non importa, fai solo quello che ti ho detto e andrà tutto bene."

"Ehm... be', grazie. Immagino," Malfoy fece un sospiro profondo. "Speriamo che a Lucy piacciano i biondi."

"Lucy-?" ripetei, ma Malfoy mi aveva già dato un buffetto sulla spalla prima di alzarsi, ancora leggermente rosso in faccia e diretto proprio verso Lucy Harley.

"Ma che...?"

A Malfoy piaceva la _Harley_?

"Che voleva Malfoy?" chiese Al una volta che io ritornai al mio posto vicino a lui, camminando quasi in uno stato di trance. Scossi la testa.

"Sai, penso di aver appena condannato il mondo a un destino crudele..."

Rose: 12, Malfoy: 13.

(Ha dovuto venire da _me_ per consigli sulle ragazze. La cosa è già una vittoria per in un sacco di motivi).

* * *

(_Non avevo mai notato quanto mio cugino fosse _iperprotettivo__)

(_Appunto per me stessa: mai lasciare che Al metta le mani su un manico di scopa_).

Mi abbassai mentre Pix mi volava sulla testa, con una zucca in mano, mirando pezzi dell'ortaggio verso chiunque si muovesse. Halloween a Hogwarts è così; l'unico posto e l'unico momento dove puoi essere ucciso da un vegetale. Stavo andando in biblioteca, dove avevo intenzione di finire uno dei miei milioni di temi; tuttavia, fui intercettata da qualcuno mentre ci andavo.

"Rosie!"

"Scusa, ti conosco?" chiesi, schernendo Bea, che fece una smorfia.

"Oh, andiamo-" iniziò.

"No, sul serio, non ho idea di chi tu sia!" dissi. "Sei vagamente familiare però... no, non dirmelo... ti chiami Belle, giusto?"

Bea mi diede un colpetto sul braccio e io risi. "Smettila di fare la scema, ci vediamo di continuo!"

"Non di recente," dissi. "Nelle ultime due settimane, ti ho vista solo quando vai a letto la sera! Persino a lezione, sei a miglia di distanza!"

"Sì be', ho passato un sacco di tempo con Parker..."

Sbuffai. "Per l'amor di Merlino, esci con 'sto tizio e basta! Così potete darla finita con la vostra fase da luna di miele e puoi ritornare da me! Magari facendo smettere Al di lamentarsi che non c'è nessuno per aiutarlo con Incantesimi."

"Be'," Bea sorrise. "È buffo che tu lo dica, perché io infatti_ uscirò_ con lui."

Mi fermai di botto per fissarla per qualche istante prima di lanciare un urlo e ridere. "Aah, ma è fantastico!" dissi, abbracciandola. "Andiamo, devi dirmi com'è successo!"

Continuammo a camminare lungo il corridoio; avevo l'impressione che Bea volesse minimizzare la cosa, ma _come no_, non gliel'avrei mai lasciato fare. Ci dirigemmo verso la scalinata di marmo, guardandoci in giro sospettose, dato che diverse urla davanti a noi lasciavano intendere che alcuni del secondo erano caduti vittime degli attacchi di Pix. Altro che biblioteca, ma dopotutto avevo la sensazione che non avrei concluso molto comunque quella sera. "Non è stato niente di speciale," disse, facendo spallucce. "Ieri dopo Erbologia, mi ha detto se mi poteva parlare e me l'ha _chiesto_ e basta. Andiamo a Hogsmeade questo fine settimana."

"È veramente adorabile!" dissi, dandole una gomitata al braccio, e il sorriso di Bea si allargò. "Aah, lo sapevo che gli piacevi! Ha, sapevo che avrei vinto la scommessa con Malfoy..."

"Chiedo scusa, scommessa?" chiese Bea, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Diedi un colpetto di tosse sbrigativo. Cioè, io non sono mica una che si mette a bisticciare e a fare scommesse affrettate sulla vita privata dei miei migliori amici...

"Uhm, quindi Al lo sa già?"

"Ehm, non credo," disse Bea, corrucciandosi un po' per come avevo evitato il discorso della scommessa e un po' per aver sentito nominare mio cugino. "A dirtela tutta, volevo parlarti di Al prima di vederlo-"

"Parla pure, non m'importa!" disse la voce di Al proprio quando avevamo raggiunto la scalinata di marmo, notando Pix che liberava un orrore zucchesco proprio di fronte ai nostri occhi mentre la Cushing urlava allo sfinimento. "... ooh, per me possiamo anche evitare di andare a pranzo oggi, non sono esattamente un fan della zucca..."

"Al!" dissi, felice. "Non indovinerai mai, B – AHI!" mi interruppi quando Bea mi pestò il piede – forte. "Per cosa _diavolo_ era quello?" chiesi. Bea fece uno sguardo di orrore prima di fare un leggero movimento della testa per indicare mio cugino. Diceva palesemente, _non osare dirglielo_!

Sollevai un sopracciglio interrogativo e lei si limitò a piantare un pugno sul palmo della propria mano. Ah già, pensava che l'avrebbe presa male e che avrebbe ridotto Parker in una poltiglia, proprio come aveva tentato di fare quando avevo iniziato a uscire con Trevor l'anno scorso (e dico 'tentato' perché era riuscito a malapena a minacciarlo di dolore fisico prima di inciampare, finire K.O. contro un'armatura in corridoio ed essere portato in infermeria).

"Dovrebbe saperlo, è il tuo migliore amico," dissi ad alta voce.

"Sapete una cosa?" chiese Al, spuntando in mezzo a noi due con un gran broncio. "State avendo un'altra delle vostre conversazioni mute tra ragazze?"

Lanciai uno sguardo veloce alla mia migliore amica dai capelli ricci prima di dire, il più velocemente possibile, "Bea esce con Parker Hadlow!" Ovviamente, Bea fece per tuffarsi verso di me, ma non fece in tempo; avevo già detto tutto e Al aveva capito prima che io toccassi il pavimento. Un gruppetto di Tassorosso sobbalzò per la sorpresa mentre ci aggirava; probabilmente si chiedevano perché diamine una Corvonero del quarto si era appena tuffata a bomba sulla sua amica.

"Ah, grazie mille, Rose Weasley!" sibilò Bea mentre Al sollevava un sopracciglio verso di noi, porgendoci le mani per aiutarci ad alzarci. "Ora andrà a caccia di Parker!"

"A caccia? Ma chi, io?" Al sbuffò. "No, no, no! Non c'è bisogno che io vada a caccia! Se è furbo, si toglierà subito il pensiero e verrà lui da me. Rosie, mi diresti di nuovo qual è l'incantesimo per la Fattura Orcovolante?"

"Al, non essere ridicolo!" si lamentò Bea. "Non fare quello tutto iperprotettivo, se sono una Corvonero ci sarà un motivo! So badare a me stessa!"

Al la guardò, scettico. "Bea, hai un fratello maggiore?"

"Ehm, no, ho solo una sorella maggiore ed è Babbana...?" Bea chiese, ovviamente chiedendosi dove voleva andare a parare.

"Appunto!" disse Al, facendo sventolare il braccio. "Non hai un fratello più grande per minacciare i tuoi ragazzi. Quindi lo farò io per te. Pensi che dovrei rubare la scopa di James? È molto dura, probabilmente lascerebbe un bel segno sulla sua testa..."

"Chi è questo al quale stiamo andando a lasciare un segno sulla testa?" disse una voce che stavo imparando a riconoscere. Ci girammo tutti e tre per vedere Parker che correva su per le scale, con i capelli spiaccicati sulla testa per la zucca, mentre cercava di evitare un altro attacco. "Ciao Rosie! E tu sei Al Potter, giusto?"

"Sì..." sembrava che Al volesse rompere la mano di Parker mentre gliela stringeva. Lo pungolai col dito sulla schiena, forte, ma mio cugino non lo mollò. Vidi Bea darsi uno schiaffo sulla fronte.

"_Nessuno_ avrà segni sulla testa!" disse, esasperata, mentre Parker si avvicinava per mettersi al suo fianco, lanciando un braccio sulle sue spalle come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non riuscii a evitare di sorridere mentre Bea diventava leggermente fucsia; invece, lo sguardo di Al si incupiva sempre di più.

"Be', se qualcuno fa qualcosa di sbagliato, invece ce li avrà," borbottò Al, incrociando le braccia.

"Chiedo scusa?" chiese Parker, chiaramente confuso.

"Oh nulla, parlavo a vanvera," disse Al. "Solo in particolare se fanno qualcosa di sbagliato a Bea, ma come ho detto... sto solo blaterando a caso!"

"Al, per l'amor di dio!" sibilai, ma per fortuna non sembrava che Parker avesse notato le parole di Al. Il tipo qua era o estremamente spensierato o del tutto sordo.

"Ad ogni modo, mi stavo chiedendo se potessi rubarvi Bea per un attimo?" chiese.

"Merlino, sì! Andate, divertitevi!" mi affrettai a dire prima che Al potesse dire qualcos'altro di incredibilmente stupido. Aveva la bocca già mezza aperta quando gli diedi una gomitata e almeno aspettò fino a quando i due erano spariti giù per la scalinata di marmo, con Parker che proteggeva Bea dagli attacchi della zucca di Pix tenendo la sua borsa dei libri sopra le loro teste.

"Dio, Al, sai essere un tale somaro a volte!" dissi.

"_Io_?" Al sembrava offeso. "Io pensavo che quel ragazzo fosse a posto! E invece è un imbranato!"

"Lui _è_ un tipo a posto, che problema hai_ tu_?"

"Nessuno! Sto solo cercando di prendermi cura di Bea!"

"Il che va benissimo, ma non c'è bisogno di prenderlo a colpi di scopa in testa!" dissi, sospirando. "Cioè, Merlino, potrebbe andare peggio! Non è che stia uscendo con la piovra gigante o qualcosa di altrettanto orrido... che so, Malfoy?"

"Non scherzarci neanche," disse Al, guardandomi con rimprovero. "Bea è la mia migliore amica! Non lascerò che quella carogna le faccia del male-"

"Non lo farà! Quel ragazzo è praticamente innamorato di lei, ne sono sicura! Miseriaccia, non eri così fuori di te quando uscivo con Trevor."

Al alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non so se mi avrebbe mai risposto o meno, ma proprio in quel momento Rachelle Hanson gli gridò, "Ciao, Al!" dal fondo del corridoio, dirigendosi verso le scale. "Stai andando a pranzo?" chiese, sorridendo.

"Sì, certo!" le rispose Al urlando a sua volta. Si girò verso di me. "Ci vediamo a Incantesimi più tardi, Rosie. E dico sul serio, mi serve l'incantesimo per la Fattura Orcovolante!"

"Puoi implorarmi quanto ti pare, non la saprai da me!" gli dissi, e lui mi diede un pugno sulla spalla, sorridendo prima di unirsi a Rachelle e diversi altri Grifondoro, che lottavano per superare il campo di battaglia di Pix.

Buon dio, mio cugino è davvero impazzito. C'è _qualcuno_ di normale nella mia famiglia?

Rose: 13, Malfoy: 13, Al: 0.

(Guadagno un punto per essere l'unica Weasley sana di mente del castello).

* * *

(_La testa le si staccherà dal collo_)

(_E io non sarò io a portarla al San Mungo_).

Per l'amor di Merlino, quei due sono disgustosi! È un'ora e mezza che Malfoy e la Harley stanno lì a pomiciare su uno dei divani della sala delle Case e sembrava che fossi l'unica a pensare che fossero del tutto fuori luogo! Cioè, accidenti, ci sono quelli del primo anno qua, ma a loro importa per caso? No!

Se la Harley fa sventolare i suoi capelli _un'altra sola volta_, la testa le si staccherà e io non l'aiuterò di certo ad arrivare al San Mungo. Al contrario, farò un girotondo attorno al suo corpo senza testa, saltellando, e _riderò_.

Ok, va bene, non m'importa granché del benessere delle matricole. Non mi piace guardarli pomiciare, miseriaccia.

"Rosie?" stava dicendo Bea. "Puoi passarmi quella piuma, per favore?"

Sul serio, solo perché adesso escono insieme, non significa certo che debbano marcare il loro dannato territorio! Andate a pomiciare da qualche altra parte dove non c'è nessuno che debba sopportare questa tortura!

"Ehm... Rosie?"

Un bacio sul naso... oh, miseriaccia.

"Roooo-sieeeee..."

Un bacio sul collo...

"Rose?"

Un bacio sulle labbra...

"ROSE!"

"Che-?"

Mi voltai di scatto per vedere la mia migliore amica che mi lanciava uno sguardo particolarmente stranito. "Eri completamente con la testa tra le nuvole," disse Bea, accigliandosi. "Tutto bene?"

"Ah sì... bene..." dissi, anche se non stavo esattamente ascoltando quello che diceva Bea, a essere onesta. Lanciai un'occhiata sopra la sua testa, vagamente notando che stava dicendo _qualcosa_, ma ero troppo distratta da Malfoy che baciava sul collo la Harley e lei ridacchiava. Dio, come fa Malfoy a _sopportare_ quel rumore? È irritante quasi quanto il suo sventolio di capelli! Se lui stesse facendo quello a me, non starei lì a sprecare fiato _ridacchiando_...

"Rose!" scattai per la sorpresa, vedendo che Al e Parker si erano uniti a noi. "Non hai sentito una sola _parola_ di quello che ho detto, vero?"

"Uhm... volevi che ti prestassi una piuma, giusto?" chiesi, porgendole una penna malconcia. Bea scosse la testa, esasperata, appoggiandosi a Parker mentre leggeva dal libro di Trasfigurazione; Al mi guardava come se l'avessi deluso in qualche modo.

"È completamente fuori, Bea," disse. "Non c'è ragione di provare a parlarle, non ascolta."

"Certo che sto ascoltando!" insistetti. "Ascolto, ascolto, che succede?"

Bea mi diede uno sguardo, prima di dire, "Stavo parlando di Erbologia prima," disse. Diede un colpetto al fianco di Parker, sorridendo. "Parker ha perso il suo _terzo paio_ di guanti di drago per la Tentacula Velenosa oggi."

Parker le lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero. "Ooh, andiamo, non è stata colpa mia! Sono inciampato-"

"-già, non fai altro," borbottò Al."

Bea gli diede un'occhiataccia. "Perché _tu_ invece non riusciresti a prendere una sufficienza in Erbologia neanche se servisse a salvarti la vita."

"Ehi! Ovvio che ci riuscirei!"

"Non dirmelo, sei un altro dei bersagli della Tentacula Velenosa?" Parker chiese ad Al, che sembrava sorpreso.

"Queste due non mi credono mai! Giuro che quelle piante hanno qualcosa di personale contro di me..."

Sono abbastanza sicura che, se avessi prestato attenzione, sarei stata sorpresa dal fatto che il ragazzo di Bea e Al stavano riuscendo ad andare d'accordo, una volta tanto. Ad ogni modo, mi ero isolata dai loro discorsi mezza conversazione fa, quando avevo sentito una risatina stridula ed ero stata _costretta_ a fissare oltre le testa di Bea e Parker, per vedere la Harley che ridacchiava, nascondendo la testa sulla spalla di Malfoy. Qualunque cosa avesse detto, potrei scommettere che non era divertente. Gli piace pensare di esserlo, ma la realtà è che conosco quel ragazzo da tre anni e mezzo e non ha mai detto nulla di neanche _lontanamente_ comico.

(Ok, sto più o meno esagerando qua, di quando in quando se ne esce con un commento a caso che mi fa ammazzare dalle risate, ma qua intendo in generale...)

Ah, fantastico, stanno pomiciando di nuovo!

Ero piuttosto nauseata al momento e mi sentivo come se avessi voluto colpire qualcosa, quindi mi lasciai scivolare sul divano, ignorando completamente Al e Parker, che stavano discutendo di qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l'Erbologia. Mentre la Harley gli baciava il collo, Malfoy si girò leggermente verso di me e – perdiana – mi fece l'_occhiolino_!

"... sapete di essere assolutamente ridicoli, giusto?" stava dicendo Bea, del tutto esasperata.

"Non lo siamo!" dissero Al e Parker contemporaneamente, riuscendo a stupire persino _me_ tanto da riportarmi alla loro conversazione, mentre si lanciavano sguardi strani. "Giuro, Bea, le piante mi odiano più del _goffo_ qua!"

"Goffo?" sbuffò Parker, e Bea alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Magari sono un Tassorosso, ma persino le piante capiscono quando qualcuno è una causa persa!"

Bea si girò verso di me. "Rosie, puoi dir loro che stanno facendo gli stupidi?"

"... chiedo scusa?" mi voltai di scatto per vedere che tutti e tre mi stavano fissando.

"Merlino, l'abbiamo persa completamente..."

Rose: 13, Malfoy (e la Harley): 14.

(Non mi dà fastidio, _non _mi dà fastidio_._..).

* * *

(_Lily Potter_)

(_Oh, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..._).

"_Ehi Lily!" la chiamò la voce della sua migliore amica. Kitty le fece un vago ciao con la mano mentre si lanciava sul divano accanto a Lily, con i riccioli castani che le ballonzolavano attorno al viso._

"_Chiamami LL, per amor di dio," disse Lily, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Tanto lo fanno tutti."_

_Kitty sorrise. "LL. Com'è che ti è venuto in mente?"_

"_Lily Luna! Mia nonna usa sempre le nostre iniziali a Natale per fare la lista dei maglioni che ha da sferruzzare, ma si confondeva sempre tra me e mia cugina Lucy, dato che i nostri nomi iniziano tutti e due con la L. avrebbe anche potuto usare LP per me e LW per Lucy, ma invece ha deciso di scrivermi come LL per riconoscerci e in qualche modo è rimasto il mio nome anche per tutti gli altri. Quindi," Lily fece cenno verso il libro gigante che Kitty aveva sbattuto sul tavolo. "Da quello che vedo cercare di far studiare Storia della Magia al nostro carissimo amico è stata una brillante sconfitta?"_

"_Tuo cugino è senza speranza!" disse Kitty, scuotendo la testa. "Non potrebbe concentrarsi, neanche se forzassi i suoi occhi a rimanere sulla pagina!"_

"_Sì be', mio cugino Hugo è fatto così..." disse Lily, ridacchiando. "Sul serio, ha preso da suo papà. Anche lo zio Ron non riusciva mai a concentrarsi su nulla. Una volta, la zia Hermione stava facendo una specie di discorso sugli elfi domestici e giuro che Rose doveva essere l'unica ancora sveglia alla fine, anche se sembrava piuttosto distratta."_

"_Come adesso, dici?" Kitty fece un cenno con la testa verso il centro della sala delle Case. Lily diede uno sguardo in quella direzione e notò Rose e Bea, solo che sua cugina sembrava fosse a miglia di distanza con la mente, con lo sguardo fisso nella direzione opposta rispetto alla sua amica. Sembrava non aver neanche notata che Bea la stava chiamando da un po'._

"_ROSE!" gridò Bea alla fine, facendo ritornare Rose alla realtà._

"_Merlino, questo non è da lei..." Lily si accigliò, e l'attenzione di Rose ritornò al punto di prima, con uno sguardo concentrato. Ora sembrava che volesse uccidere qualcosa._

"_Ehi, LL!" gridò la voce di Al e Lily alzò gli occhi. "Come sta la mia sorellina preferita?"_

_Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Kitty rideva e ritornava al suo libro. "La tua _unica_ sorella sta benissimo," disse. "Invece, è di Rosie che dovresti preoccuparti, sembra un po' con la testa tra le nuvole..."_

_Al fece una smorfia, cercandola con lo sguardo. Una Rosie del tutto distratta era ciò di cui aveva apparentemente bisogno per diventare serio e sparire._

"_Rose!" sentì che diceva Al mentre si lasciava cadere nel posto vicino a Bea. "Stavo pensando di diventare un trapezista! Che te ne pare?" Lei non rispose, e Bea fece una faccia molto strana. "... anzi, penso proprio che mi raderò la testa. E anche quella di Bea. Ah, e mio papà è un alieno."_

"_Sei in assoluto il ragazzo più strano che io abbia mai incontrato..." disse Bea. Fece segno di avvicinarsi a quel suo ragazzo di Tassorosso mentre lui entrava nella sala delle Case. Al si spostò per fargli posto, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Parker si sedette nel posto accanto a Bea._

_Al dovette urlare il nome di Rose a gran voce per farla ritornare sulla terra; sembrava sorpresa che Al e Parker fossero lì. Lily fece una smorfia di concentrazione, osservando sua cugina e seguendo il suo sguardo. Sembrava disprezzasse nel modo più assoluto qualcosa al lato opposto della sala comune delle Case e Lily si guardò intorno, esaminando tutto quello che riuscisse a vedere – James che cercava di far stare il suo manico di scopa in equilibrio su una mano, un gruppetto di ragazzi del sesto che spettegolavano a gran voce, Malfoy e quella Harley che pomiciavano, un tritone (probabilmente rubato dagli armadi di Pozioni nei sotterranei) che andava veloce passando sotto una sedia, un prefetto che stava confiscando quella che sembrava una delle paludi portatili dello zio George, una bomba d'acqua sul punto di esplodere sopra la testa di una Corvonero – ma non riuscì a vedere nulla fuori dall'ordinario. Era solo la tipica scena della sala delle Case._

_Aspetta un attimo; Malfoy e la Harley che pomiciavano..._

"_Sono solo io, o Rosie sembra come se volesse tirare via la testa alla Harley?" disse Lily ad alta voce e Kitty alzò lo sguardo, grugnendo mentre rideva._

"_Fa _sempre_ quella faccia," disse, facendo spallucce. "Anch'io penso che siano disgustosi!"_

"_Nah, non penso che sia per questo..." mormorò Lily, più a se stessa che come risposta a Kitty. Vide la mascella di Rose irrigidirsi mentre guardava con uno sguardo feroce verso quei due sul divano nell'angolo. Tutto il castello sapeva quanto Rose odiasse Malfoy, soprattutto Lily dato che aveva sentito alcuni dei suoi discorsi in prima persona. Ma sembrava esserci comunque qualcosa di diverso e odiare Malfoy non spiegava proprio perché Rose sembrava sul punto di tagliare la gola alla Harley._

_Magari era perché... nah._

_Eppure..._

"_Perciò, cominciamo," disse Lily, voltandosi di nuovo verso Kitty. "Insegnami tutto ciò che sai sulla storia magica!"_

_Kitty le concesse solo uno sguardo esasperato prima di cominciare a spiegare le guerre tra i giganti; Lily si assicurò di tenere sempre e comunque uno sguardo su sua cugina, con un sorrisetto furbo che le attraversava il volto._

_Rose: 13, Malfoy: 15, Lily: 2._

_(Magari avrebbe dovuto fare più scommesse al riguardo)._

* * *

(_Questa è la giornata più divertente di tutta la mia vita_)

(_Sin da quella Follia del Cibo Volante nel 2017_).

Avrei proprio _ucciso_ Malfoy. Sono seria, gli strapperò la spina dorsale e la userò per strangolarlo.

Di solito non sono così violenta, ma la cosa sembra esser cambiata alquanto in questi ultimi anni. La storia tra Malfoy e la Harley dura già da più di qualche settimana, il che è più di quanto di possa dire sulla sua ultima ragazza, almeno. Vanno avanti così da un bel po' di mesi ed è vomitevole da guardare. Anche se devo ammettere che non è molto diverso da quando erano amici, dato che stavano insieme comunque tutto il tempo, tranne per il fatto che ora stanno sempre a pomiciare.

È come se avesse letto uno di quei manuali alla 'come fare questo e quello in dodici passi' che vendono al Ghirigoro. Hanno manuali in dodici passi per _tutto_. Inclusi 'Come sconfiggere un signore oscuro in dodici semplici passi' e 'Come diventare un buon fidanzato/a in dodici semplici passi' (a dirla tutta, c'è anche un libro che è un misto tra i due – mio papà ne ha comprato uno per lo zio Harry e la zia Ginny come regalo-scherzo l'anno scorso a Natale. Non erano proprio divertiti). Ad ogni modo, se la Harley ha letto quello su 'Come essere una buona fidanzata', deve essere stato Trevor a scriverlo.

Tutto ciò che fa è andare da lui e un attimo dopo, cominciano a pomiciare! Dove diavolo è la loro relazione in tutto questo?

Ma non è per questo che voglio ucciderlo (be', non del tutto). Oh,_ no_. Ho dovuto aiutarlo a cercare di nascondere i suoi affari loschi e come risultato, siamo entrambi in punizione, a pulire il pavimento della Sala Trofei.

Giuro, l'unica ragione per cui si ostinano a tenere questa stanza è per farla punire agli studenti in punizione.

"Tutto questo è colpa _tua_, spero che tu lo capisca!" dissi a Malfoy, dall'altro lato della stanza. Io ero a gattoni ed ero sicura che la mia pelle avesse deciso di cominciare a venir via almeno mezz'ora fa. Mi guarirei, ma hanno preso la mia bacchetta, dicendo che non avremmo dovuto usare nessun tipo di magia e cos'altro potevano prendersi il disturbo di fare i professori per essere sicuri che non avremmo barato? Trasalii quando strofinai accidentalmente le ginocchia sbucciate contro il pavimento, e all'improvviso sentii l'odio per Malfoy moltiplicarsi.

"Ah davvero?" disse Malfoy, fermandosi bruscamente per alzare lo sguardo e guardarmi arrabbiato.

"Bene, _certo_ che no!" dissi sarcastica, lanciando con furia la mia pezza sul pavimento. "Se non fosse stato per _te_ e per il fatto che te la svigni sempre dappertutto, miseriaccia, non saremmo neanche _qui_ adesso!"

"Ehi! Il fatto che io me la 'svigni' ci ha risparmiato sei compiti in classe di Difesa la prossima settimana," disse Malfoy, scaldandosi.

"Ah _sì_?" dissi, riprendendo furente la mia pezza e attaccando il pavimento. "Eri così impegnato a _barare_, che non ti sei accorto che c'erano degli _insegnanti_ che stavano arrivando?"

"Non stavo barando!" protestò Malfoy. "Stavo... ehm..."

"_Barando_!"

Malfoy gemette per l'esasperazione, strizzando la sua pezza nel secchio d'acqua auto-riempente. "Devi _sempre_ essere rigida come un manico di scopa?"

"Devi _sempre_ essere un baro disgustoso?"

"Per amor di dio, rilassati, Weasley!" urlò Malfoy. "È solo una punizione! Ah aspetta, mi dispiace di aver dimenticato che ti sto _rovinando la tua immagine da perfettina_, vero?"

"Io _non_ sono una perfettina," brontolai, metà sottovoce e metà come risposta. Ok, non mi _piace_ mettermi nei guai, ma anche io ne ho combinata qualcuna... e le punizioni ne sono valse la pena (come dare ai Gemelli Idioti l'incantesimo per aumentare la forza dei fuochi d'artificio dello zio George di cento volte; speravo che Malfoy venisse coinvolto nell'incendio, e allora? I miei cugini idioti mi consegnarono comunque agli insegnanti, insistendo che sarei dovuta affondare con loro, ma la visione di Malfoy che barcollava verso l'infermeria con la divisa scolastica bucherellata e fumante ne era valsa la pena).

Era un po' strano, non importava quanto fossi arrabbiata con lui al momento, non ero veramente sdegnata del fatto che fosse qui. Voglio dire, se devo gridare contro qualcuno, chi meglio di Malfoy per prendersi le urla?

Malfoy grugnì per i miei borbottii, ma non rispose, si limitò a strofinare il pavimento con più forza. Nonostante il fatto che ogniqualvolta uno dei due apriva bocca, finivo per volerlo strangolare, mi ritrovai a sentire il bisogno di riempire il silenzio carico di rabbia. "Allora, sei uscito con la Harley di recente?" chiesi. "Oh, scusa – intendevo dire, avete pomiciato?"

Malfoy s'incupì. "Facevamo più che baciarci e basta, sai," disse, in fretta.

"Sì, come no," sbuffai. "Non credo di avervi mai visti – aspetta un attimo, 'facevamo'?" mi interruppi, sorpresa dall'uso del tempo passato.

Malfoy mi diede uno sguardo che significava _dici sul serio, miseriaccia?_. Quando gli sembrò che stessi effettivamente dicendo sul serio, fece spallucce. "Ci siamo lasciati da circa un mese, Weasley..."

_Cosa?_ Come diavolo avevo fatto a non notarlo? Cioè sì, lei gli stava sempre comunque appiccicata, quindi non era stata una grande novità quando si erano messi insieme, però cavolo!

"Ah..." dissi, smettendo un attimo di strofinare il pavimento. "Ehm, mi dispiace?" Quando Malfoy non fece altro che mormorare qualcosa sottovoce che suonava un sacco come un _sì, come no_, chiesi, "Perché?"

Malfoy sospirò esasperato. "Non ti arrendi mai, eh Weasley?" disse. "Si comportava troppo... ugh."

Sollevai un sopracciglio. "Eh già. Neanch'io sopporto quelle persone che fanno _ugh_."

Mi guardò con rabbia, ma elaborò la sua spiegazione. "Senti, non so, non riesco esattamente a spiegarlo. Stava cominciando a darmi sui nervi. Lucy mi piace un sacco, ma averla come la mia ragazza era semplicemente troppo."

"Già, Trevor era anche così," mormorai, fissandomi le mani. La cosa stava diventando imbarazzante velocemente, quindi dovevo naturalmente fare una battuta stupida. "Sembra che lui e la Harley abbiano letto lo stesso manuale in dodici passi. Dovrebbero uscire insieme qualche volta!"

"Ma chi, quel cretino della tua classe che sembra una scimmia?" sbuffò Malfoy.

"Non somiglia affatto a una scimmia!" replicai, infuriandomi. "E poi _senti chi parla_, stavi con Nancy Carter l'anno scorso, ha un naso enorme!"

Malfoy sembrò offendersi ancora di più per questo. "Ehi! Be', tu... tu... hai bisogno di più ex-ragazzi così posso insultarli!" mi fece notare.

"Sei un tale idiota..." dissi, scuotendo la testa. Malfoy diede un colpetto di frusta all'aria con la sua pezza bagnata, riempendomi di schizzi d'acqua. "Ehi, fa' attenzione!" strillai, spruzzandolo a mia volta con la mia pezza.

"_Tu_ fa' attenzione!" urlò lui. Si riempì le mani d'acqua dal secchio auto-riempente prima di lanciarmela dritto in faccia. Dannazione. Sono leggermente svantaggiata qua, dato che il secchio ce l'ha lui...

"Ooh, ti pentirai amaramente di aver fatto iniziare tutto questo!" gridai, lanciandomi per prendere il secchio. Lo afferrai a riuscii a svuotarlo per metà addosso a Malfoy prima che lui lo riprendesse, svuotando il resto addosso a me.

"Allora lo farò anche finire!" rispose Malfoy, sorridendo mentre mi svuotava l'intero secchio in testa. Boccheggiavo mentre l'acqua tiepida mi inzuppava del tutto.

"Ora basta-!"

Acchiappai il secchio e feci un salto folle per scattare di qualche passo prima di lanciare tutta l'acqua sopra Malfoy. Sputacchiando, si rimise in piedi barcollante prima di scivolare e io ridacchiai, riuscendo a colpirlo un'altra volta ma solo a metà, dato che si era tuffato verso il secchio, afferrandolo e ributtando l'altra metà dell'acqua su di me. Mi aggrappai al secchio più forte che potevo, ma Malfoy in qualche modo riuscì comunque a strapparmelo di mano, con l'acqua che rispuntava minacciosa mentre lui indietreggiava, agitando il secchio con scherno.

"Chi ha il secchio adesso, Weasley?" disse, facendomi il suo sorrisetto arrogante.

A quel punto, mi lanciai contro di lui, che slittò leggermente all'indietro sul pavimento scivoloso e quasi cadde. Come risultato, l'acqua strabordò e gli finì addosso e io risi trionfante prima che la mia risata si trasformasse in un urlo quando lui si rimise in equilibrio e mi colpì di nuovo.

I minuti seguenti furono un susseguirsi di imprecazioni e spruzzi d'acqua mentre entrambi cercavamo di avere il controllo del secchio. A un certo punto osò persino sollevarmi da terra, prendendomi per la vita in modo che non riuscissi a correre via con il secchio. Ci furono un sacco di urla casuali in mezzo a tutti gli insulti e le intimidazioni e stavamo ancora cercando di rubare il secchio l'uno all'altra, con i capelli appiccicati sula fronte, rifiutandoci di mollarlo, quando all'improvviso una voce rimbombò da un punto non molto lontano.

"Nel nome di _Merlino_, che cosa sta succedendo qua?"

Scioccati, io e Malfoy lasciammo andare entrambi il secchio, mandandolo a schiantarsi sul pavimento proprio ai piedi della Professoressa Cushing, inzuppandola d'acqua dalla testa ai piedi. Essendo già arrabbiata di suo, per qualche ragione, non credo che la cosa avesse aiutato molto. La sua espressione era congelata per metà per la pura rabbia, per metà per lo shock.

Io e Malfoy ci scambiammo uno sguardo, entrambi completamente zuppi.

"Oh, _diamine_," disse Malfoy.

"_Miseriaccia_, mi state prendendo in giro," dissi io.

Rose: 13, Malfoy: 15.

(Ok, nessuno dei due merita un punto. Ma anche se non l'ammetterò mai davanti a Malfoy, è stata la cosa più divertente che abbia mai fatto dalla Follia del Cibo Volante del 2017).

* * *

(_Gli Schiantesimi sono più difficili di quanto sembri_)

(_Ma ne vale la pena_).

"_Stupeficium_!"

"Ehi, sta' attento!"

"Stump – scusa, Stu – no, aspetta, com'è la parola?"

"_Stupeficium – oh, diamine_, scusa! Puoi farlo ricrescere, no?"

Stavamo tutti gridando durante la lezione di Difesa e non c'era modo di farci smettere una volta che avevamo iniziato. Il Professor Ackerly, nonostante avesse il grande bonus di essere il professore più bello di tutto il castello (e di molto), sfortunatamente stava avendo un sacco di sfortuna del tentare di insegnarci a produrre degli Schiantesimi.

"No, fermi, fermi, _fermi_!" urlava, apparentemente preoccupato di come Libby fosse riuscita a far esplodere la finestra aprendola, con tanto di schegge di vetro che ora volavano per tutta la stanza.

"_Stupeficium_!" gridai, ma Malfoy semplicemente si rifiutava di stare fermo. Gridai per l'esasperazione quando lui si lanciò sotto un banco per la sesta volta di fila. "Smettila di muoverti, miseriaccia, o non ti colpirò mai!" gli urlai contro, sovrastando il rumore del resto della classe. Malfoy, ovviamente, era il mio partner di Difesa dal secondo anno e finora ne avevo odiato ogni secondo. Era in momenti come questi che mi ricordavo il perché.

"Non dovresti colpirmi, è questo il punto!" mi urlò Malfoy in risposta; riuscivo a vedere solo un pezzettino della sua testa bionda spuntare da sopra il banco.

"Sì che devo, idiota!" risposi, cercando di mirare ancora una volta verso la sua testa, solo che la mancai e riuscii solo a colpire il banco.

"Signorina Fletcher, la prossima volta che colpisce un oggetto inanimato, per favore _non_ provi a fare uccidere il suo partner da ciò che ne rimane," stava dicendo il Professor Ackerly esasperato, dato che Libby sembrava fiera del proprio operato. La Harley la fissava con odio, tenendo in mano la ciocca di capelli che le era stata tagliata da una delle schegge di vetro, che ora si trovavano al sicuro nel cestino della spazzatura. Non riuscii a trattenermi dallo sporgermi verso Libby e darle il cinque. Sapevo che mi sarebbe piaciuta questa ragazza.

"Signore, non _funziona_!" si stava lamentando Bea dal suo angolino, dove era in coppia con Geraldine. Bea, di norma la migliore in tutto, stava avendo un sacco di problemi con gli Schiantesimi.

"Sta dicendo l'incantesimo correttamente?" chiese Ackerly con rassegnazione, camminando verso di lei.

"Stupeficium?" ripeté Bea.

"Sì, è giusto..." disse Ackerly, confuso. "Mi faccia vedere come fa..."

Mentre Bea riprovava a produrre uno Schiantesimo, Malfoy batteva il piede a terra con impazienza. "Andiamo! Stavi cercando di Schiantarmi o no?"

"Ooh, scusa, intendi dire così puoi _nasconderti dietro un banco_ di nuovo?" dissi, schernendolo.

"Non mi sto _nascondendo_-"

"Bene allora, provaci _tu_!" replicai. "Almeno _io_ non ho paura di essere colpita! Come se potessi, con le tue fatture da novellino..."

"_Bene allora_, se sei così sicura che non ti colpirò!" disse Malfoy, infuriato.

"Non ci riusciresti neanche se ci provassi con tutto te stesso!" dissi mentre lui tirava fuori la sua bacchetta e io mi preparavo a scattare. "Ah, e giusto perché tu lo sappia, i miei riflessi sono eccell-"

"_Stupeficium_!"

* * *

La cosa successiva che ricordo fu di essere sul pavimento.

Aspetta un attimo... come ci sono arrivata?

"Signorina Weasley, sta bene?" la voce di Ackerly sembrava venire da molto lontano. "Ha sbattuto la testa piuttosto forte contro quel banco..."

"Aah, andiamo, sta bene, Professore," sentii che diceva Malfoy, "guardi si sta svegliando..."

"Non mi hai neanche dato l'_occasione_!" mi lamentai, accettando la mano di Ackerly per rialzarmi.

"Signor Malfoy, mi aspetto che lei dia al suo partner almeno il tempo di prepararsi a cadere," gli stava dicendo il Professor Ackerly. "Adesso mi mostri cosa sa fare."

Malfoy alò gli occhi al cielo prima di sollevare la bacchetta un'altra volta. "Magari stavolta ti do un'ora per prepararti?" disse Malfoy. "Dovrebbe essere abbastanza per andare a nasconderti."

"Dannatamente esilarante Malfoy, sei tanto spiritoso oggi, eh?"

"Basta con i battibecchi," disse Ackerly, sospirando. Be', che si aspettava succedesse mettendo in coppia noi due? "Signor Malfoy, proceda con l'incantesimo. Quando vuole lei...?"

Malfoy mi sorrise con arroganza, con uno sguardo che chiaramente diceva _perderai, Weasley_; tuttavia, aveva appena aperto la bocca quando sentimmo un grido sonoro.

"_Stupeficium_! Oh _diamine_, ATTENZIONE!"

Mi voltai di scatto e riuscii a tuffarmi fuori dalla traiettoria dello Schiantesimo di Bea appena in tempo, che apparentemente era rimbalzato sullo specchio che aveva una delle Serpeverde della nostra classe, e si dirigeva verso di noi. La ragazza con lo specchio strillò e lo lasciò cadere, il Professor Ackerly urlò e si abbassò, e dalla mia posizione sul pavimento vidi l'incantesimo puntare dritto verso Malfoy.

E lo colpì dritto in testa.

Conclusioni al Mio Quarto Anno ad Hogwarts:

-I migliori amici diventano estremamente iperprotettivi e Al non dovrebbe mai avere il permesso di avvicinarsi a un manico di scopa e/o a Parker Hadlow.

-Le battaglie d'acqua sono tremendamente divertenti, ma non fatevi mai pescare dalla Cushing.

-Vedere Malfoy e la Harley insieme, sia da amici che mentre cercando di mangiarsi le facce a vicenda, è _disgustoso_.

-Ma dopo quello Schiantesimo dritto in testa, finì in infermeria per diversi giorni. Grazie, Bea! Sapevo che c'era un motivo se siamo migliori amiche.

Rose: 14, Malfoy: 15

(Be', lo sto raggiungendo).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **Allora, questo è il punto in cui i problemi 'di cuore' peggiorano e Rose non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo. Il prossimo capitolo è dove comincia la vera storia ed è all'inizio del quinto anno. È qui che originariamente volevo farla iniziare (_coleridgeandco: è qui che cercherò di caricare capitoli regolarmente, ma l'università si è messa di mezzo nelle ultime settimane... e state attenti a certi indizi lasciati qua e là; non me n'ero accorta la prima volta, ma rileggendo la storia e sapendo di come certe cose ritornano – più avanti nella storia, e anche nel sequel – anche solo delle battutine o una frase buttata lì a caso colpisce tipo martello_), ma non avrebbe avuto molto senso senza tutti i precedenti e le storielle dal passato di Rose e Scorpius.

Spero che vi sia piaciuta, le recensioni (_coleridgeandco: Ehm, ehm_) sono sempre apprezzate, fino alla prossima-

-Moon. : D

_C&amp;C_


	6. Quello del Quinto

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius, il quinto anno, le scarpe-coniglio o il cercare di crescere non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right _di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO CINQUE: Quello del Quinto.

(_Quinto anno, 2021_)

(_E qui è dove inizia la nostra storia_).

Dopo tutte le assurdità che abbiamo passato negli ultimi quattro anni, noi tre – cioè io, Al e Bea – siamo finalmente arrivati al quinto anno. Non ero completamente sicura che ci saremmo riusciti, considerando tutte le volte che i prof hanno tentato di annegarci nei compiti in classe, per casa, per le vacanze, test, quiz ed esami vari e in genere di come hanno cercato di spaventarci a morte. E soprattutto dopo quella lezione di Babbanologia dell'anno scorso, in cui la Hanson ci ha quasi uccisi tutti cercando di smontare un tostapane.

Io e Bea entrammo nella Sala d'Ingresso una dietro l'altra. Gli studenti erano divisi attorno a noi in gruppetti, chiacchierando eccitati delle loro vacanze, ritrovandosi con i loro amici. Pix ballonzolava sopra le nostre teste, spiaccicando pezzi di broccolo qua e là. Diversi studenti strillavano e quando io e Bea fummo costrette a tuffarci dietro un gruppo di bambini del secondo anno, capii che non c'era comunque un altro posto dove avrei preferito essere.

Hogwarts era la mia casa; ogni anno non vedevo l'ora di tornare.

"Una spera che lanciare cibo diventi roba vecchia dopo un po' e invece...!" gridò Bea, mentre correvamo accovacciate verso la Sala Grande.

"È sempre e solo Pix, ovviamente Hogwarts è stata sfortunata almeno in questo – Al!" urlai a mio cugino, dato che gli ero finita addosso, puntandolo con la mia testa. Grazie a Merlino! L'avevamo perso sulla strada per il castello!

"Eccovi qua!" gridò lui mentre noi ci abbassavamo e ci coprivamo ancora una volta, usando i nostri mantelli per coprirci dagli attacchi di Pix. "Dov'eravate finite? Un secondo sono dietro di voi, e quello dopo mi ritrovo in mezzo a un gruppo di giganti del settimo che sembrava volessero mettermi al tappeto!"

Bea grugnì ridendo alle sue parole. "Rilassati Al, le tue fantastiche amiche sono qua!"

"Proprio fantastiche," sorrise Al, prima di dare un'occhiata verso il soffitto, cercando Pix. "Sapevo che quest'anno sarebbe stato brutto," disse. "Sapete, non avevo neanche messo in conto quel poltergeist, ma _sapevo_ che non avevo molta voglia di affrontare quest'anno scolastico!"

Bea concordò subito con Al e lanciai uno sguardo stupito ad entrambi. "Ma piantatela, il quinto anno non sarà _così_ brutto, no?"

"Stai scherzando?" disse Bea. "Abbiamo i GUFO quest'anno! Non puoi dirmi che non vedi l'ora di sostenere gli _esami_!"

Cristo su una scopa, certo che no. Tutti sanno che i GUFO sono difficili, anche per una Corvonero come me. Senza dubbio il nostro atteggiamento ossessivo per quanto riguarda il lavoro ci farà impazzire per primi, come l'anno scorso, quando Geraldine è andata tanto nel panico che ha esagerato con le pozioni calmanti e ha dormito per quasi due settimane.

"Certo che no!" risposi. "Sarò anche studiosa, ma anch'_io_ ho i miei limiti."

"Ma oltre a quello, tu pensi che il quinto non sarà così male?" chiese Al, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Non lo sapevo. Il quinto era un anno diverso da tutti gli altri ad Hogwarts. Il quinto anno è quello in cui tutto cambia, e non sapevo se fosse una buona cosa oppure no. Per tutta la durata delle vacanze estive, ogni volta che uno dei miei zii o delle mie zie mi chiedeva che anno dovessi fare ad Hogwarts e rispondevo 'quinto', non facevano altro che schiantarsi dalle risate! Era difficile cercare di mantenere il mio ottimismo riguardo quest'anno quando tutto ciò che papà riusciva a fare era ridere e dire qualcosa tipo 'Umbridge... fuochi d'artificio...! Ro-Rosie, ne vedrai delle belle!'

C'era qualcosa in quella risata che mi faceva pensare che il quinto anno non sarebbe stato una passeggiata.

Avevo chiesto in giro nella mia famiglia di matti e mi ero fatta dire le loro storie sul quinto anno. Non avevo ricevuto nessun racconto positivo. Per esempio, Teddy: il quinto è stato l'anno in cui si è follemente innamorato di Victoire (o almeno è così che la mette mia cugina Dom).

Mio papà a quanto pare è entrato nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro all'inizio del suo quinto anno. Lui _di__ce_ che tutti lo adoravano e che avevano persino inventato una canzoncina per celebrare le sue vittorie, ma ho imparato che non ci si può mai fidare della versione di mio papà per quanto riguarda le storie. La mamma mi ha assicurato che era un bravo giocatore, ma quando ho domandato allo zio George di raccontarmi qualcosa al riguardo, ha cominciato a ridere tanto da non riuscire a parlare per i successivi quindici minuti.

Il quinto anno per mio zio Harry significava il ritorno in vita (o qualcosa del genere) di Lord Voldemort, cosa che avevo vagamente ascoltato durante Storia della Magia, tanto per cambiare. La mamma lo chiama l'anno dei 'tentativi amorosi' dello zio Harry, anche se papà mi ha detto che il suo migliore amico è stato 'un rompiscatole lamentoso per la maggior parte dell'anno, ma è per questo che gli vogliamo bene' e la suddetta 'Umbridge' ha fatto qualche ritorno nei loro insulti piuttosto... creativi, ma la mamma li ha rimproverati entrambi per aver imprecato prima che riuscissi a convincerli a spiegarsi meglio.

Tutto ciò mi faceva pensare che probabilmente mi sarebbe successo qualcosa quest'anno. E con tutta probabilità, non qualcosa di buono.

Sarà divertente. Notare il sarcasmo.

Diedi uno sguardo ai miei migliori amici, che ora stavano discutendo su quale professore sarebbe stato più gentile con i compiti per casa quest'anno, mentre ci incamminavamo verso la Sala Grande per il banchetto di benvenuto. Nonostante le mie sensazioni sull'imminente destino minaccioso che ci attendeva, ero davvero contenta di essere tornata a Hogwarts. Mi era mancato il castello durante le vacanze. Mi era mancata Bea, dato che era andata di nuovo in vacanza in Francia con la sua famiglia. Mi era mancato Al, che era stato in viaggio con lo zia Harry, la zia Ginny, James e Lily. Ero stata praticamente bloccata con Hugo per quasi tutta l'estate, e c'è un limite al tempo in cui si possa sopportare un fratello minore.

"Weasley! Vedo che l'estate non ha fatto bene a quella mostruosità che chiami capelli!" sentii che gridava una voce familiare dall'altro lato della Sala d'Ingresso. Alzai lo sguardo, e sentii che il mio stomaco sobbalzava.

Era Scorpius Malfoy.

Be', io _ero_ contenta di essere qua.

"E io vedo che l'estate non ha fatto bene all'arrogante insulso che chiami 'me stesso'!" gli urlai per tutta risposta, e sia Al che Bea sbuffarono ridendo. Gli amici idioti di Malfoy, Nott e Parker, grugnirono entrambi, esasperati, e si diressero verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde senza neanche guardarsi indietro.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre mi passava davanti. "Pensi di essere la dannatissima Regina di Hogwarts. Ma ti farò a pezzi a lezione di Difesa domani!" aggiunse, camminando all'indietro per gridarmi contro, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere Nott e Parker.

"Imbecille!" gli gridai dietro. Tutto ciò che ottenni fu un suo gesto volgare e infantile che consisteva in due delle sue dieci dita alzate verso l'alto, senza che neanche si girasse.

Sbuffai al suo stupido modo di reagire mentre entravamo nella Sala Grande. "Be', per quanto sia interessante guardare Rosie che urla contro Malfoy," disse Al. "Ho una Rachelle da seguire e un tavolo di Grifondoro a cui sedermi; ci vediamo più tardi nella sala delle Case!" Al ci salutò mentre faceva già ciao con la mano alla ragazza molto carina dai capelli scuri, Rachelle Hanson, che era seduta a metà del tavolo dei Grifondoro.

Fu solo una volta che ci fummo sedute al tavolo dei Corvonero che notai lo sguardo divertito di Bea. "Che c'è?"

Bea fece spallucce mentre il tavolo si riempiva. "Non saprei," disse. "Penso che sia rivedere te e Malfoy che bisticciate. La maggior parte delle persone si offenderebbe a morte se venissero insultate come fate voi," ci pensò un attimo. "Ma tu e Malfoy... vi comportate come se fosse tutto solo un grande scherzo. Come se vi steste semplicemente stuzzicando."

Le lanciai uno sguardo stranito. "E non dovremmo?"

"Aah, e come dovrei fare a saperlo, io...?" disse Bea, facendo ciao con la mano a una sua amica, casualmente. "Ma sono una Corvonero, capirò cosa vuol dire, prima o poi – ehi! Libby! Jo!" urlò mentre tutte e due ci sbracciavamo per salutare e abbracciare entusiasticamente le nostre amiche.

Il banchetto di benvenuto era più o meno lo stesso di tutti gli altri anni. Il Professor Finch faceva il suo solito discorso noioso su come dovevamo tutti 'abbassare la cresta' e studiare mentre Fred e James tormentavano le matricole levitando manciate di purè per farle finire dentro le loro divise. Il cibo era delizioso come al solito, ma mentre mangiavamo, notai che c'era veramente qualcosa di diverso quest'anno.

"Non vedo l'ora di riprendere Babbanologia," stava dicendo Libby, con i capelli neri che le arrivavano alle spalle e ballonzolavano su e giù mentre lei parlava, entusiasta. "Non solo è la nostra materia-gioco, ma una ragazza che è un anno avanti a noi mi ha detto che impareremo tutto sui mezzi di trasporto Babbani e dovremo volare su un vero aeroplano!" Tutti quelli che riuscirono a sentirla cominciarono a discutere se avremmo preso o meno un aereo, ma io stavo osservando le mie amiche; Libby era sempre stata minuta, ma ora sembrava finalmente una della sua età. Jo, seduta accanto a lei, mentre proclamava a gran voce che gli aeroplani erano le trappole mortali dei Babbani, non sembrava più solo carina; con i suoi capelli biondi e corti e gli occhi azzurri, era diventata proprio bella.

Trevor, nonostante secondo Malfoy somigliasse a una scimmia, era finalmente cresciuto e sembrava avesse preso un po' di peso. E Toby, seduto vicino a sua sorella gemella, stava ignorando tutta la conversazione sugli aerei e ci stava spudoratamente provando con Geraldine.

"Merlino, Bea, sembriamo tutti così vecchi!" le dissi. Bea diede uno sguardo in giro per osservare bene i nostri compagni di Casa prima di scoppiare a ridere.

"Abbiamo _quindici_ anni, Rosie, non trenta," disse. "Però sì, saremmo dovuti crescere tutti prima o poi-" e poi ci fu un improvviso, rumoroso _bang_ dietro di noi e saltammo tutti dallo spavento e ci girammo per vedere che i fantastici Gemelli Idioti avevano accidentalmente fatto esplodere una crostata di melassa. La Professoressa Cushing aveva già iniziato a gridare che avrebbe tolto venti punti a Grifondoro, mentre i miei stupidi cugini ululavano dalle risate, ricoperti di dolce. "Be'... quasi tutti, almeno."

"Non sarebbe un banchetto di inizio semestre senza quei due che fanno saltare in aria _qualcosa_ prima che la serata sia finita."

Bea rise. "Vero. Quei due idioti probabilmente non cresceranno fino al diploma, quando finalmente dovranno lasciare Hogwarts. Ma almeno hanno la loro bellissima, matura cuginetta per tirarli fuori dai guai."

Grugnii, ridendo. "Ma chi, Victoire?"

Bea mi guardò incredula. "Rosie, ti rendi conto di quanto _tu_ sia cresciuta durante l'estate, giusto?" chiese. Feci spallucce, guardandomi dall'alto verso il basso. Avevo quindici anni, non sentivo di avere nulla di diverso rispetto all'anno scorso. "Rosie, sei una _bomba_. Non c'è una sola ragazza in tutto il castello che non farebbe pazzie per avere i tuoi capelli. Tranne forse la Harley... ma questo è solo perché ti odia."

Mi venne da riderle in faccia, ma immaginai di dover essere più educata. "Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?"

Bea scosse la testa. "Dico sul serio, Rosie. Piaci a tutti i ragazzi. Anzi, sono piuttosto sicura che persino Malfoy ci proverebbe con te, ed è tutto dire."

Ok, ora queste erano scene terrificanti a cui pensare. "Ma se Malfoy chiama i miei capelli una mostruosità..." cercai di farla ragionare.

"Aah, è un ragazzo. Sa che segretamente gli piacciono."

"Bea, francamente mi stai spaventando."

Bea sorrise. Anche la mia amica bionda e riccia sembrava fosse cresciuta e decisamente più matura.

Una volta che il banchetto fu finito, Bea mi disse che ci avrebbe raggiunti più tardi. La vidi avvicinarsi a Parker Hadlow, il suo ragazzo di Tassorosso, che la stava aspettando nella Sala d'Ingresso. Io, Geraldine, Libby e Jo camminavamo più lentamente del solito per cercare di capire di cosa stessero parlando; Parker sembrava fin troppo scocciato per essere uno che sta semplicemente aspettando di salutare la sua ragazza. Nonostante la loro relazione fosse sopravvissuta all'estate, Bea mi aveva inviato un gufo dalla Francia, lamentandosi di come Parker le avesse inviato una lettera quasi _ogni giorno_. A quanto pare, la cosa la stava facendo impazzire.

"Non sembrano molto felici..." notò Jo.

"Perché Bea sembra come una che vuole strappare tutti i capelli a qualcuno?" concordò Al, e mi girai per vederlo avvicinarsi a noi. Ci unimmo alla mandria di persone che si stava incamminando verso la scalinata di marmo per toglierci di torno, il tutto cercando di mantenerci abbastanza vicini a Bea e Parker da riuscire a vederli.

"Perché Parker Hadlow è un idiota fastidioso, a quanto pare," gli risposi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla mia migliore amica. Quando Al sembrò essere confuso, indicammo tutte e quattro la coppietta, ormai nel bel mezzo di un litigio.

"Ah," disse. "Non mi è mai piaciuto quel tipo-" si interruppe quando Rachelle gli fece un cenno e lo chiamò quando passò davanti a lui, dirigendosi verso la Torre di Grifondoro. Essendo mio cugino, che non sa nulla sulle ragazze, la seguì come uno Schiopodo Sparacoda alla ricerca di cibo.

Be', non eravamo perfetti. Ma stavamo tutti crescendo, più o meno. Lily, ormai tredicenne, faceva girare parecchie teste a guardarla ovunque andasse e persino Roxanne, che era solo al secondo anno, diceva di avere una cotta per il Professor Ackerly (ma la cosa non era proprio sorprendente; praticamente l'intero castello era innamorato di Ackerly).

E nonostante sì, il Professor Ackerly fosse chiaramente il prof più attraente nel castello, non avrei permesso che ciò, o qualunque altro ragazzo, si mettesse tra me e i miei GUFO quest'anno. Per di più, non importava con quale ragazzo sarei mai uscita, mio fratello e il resto dei miei cugini scatenati avrebbero comunque cercato di riempirlo di fatture per il resto dei suoi giorni. Sfortunatamente, avevo la precisa sensazione che tutto ciò non sarebbe andato come pianificato. La mia vita non va _mai_ come la pianifico.

Sì, eravamo decisamente andati avanti rispetto a quando, in terzo, avevamo cercato di iniziare a crescere.

* * *

"Weasley!" Scorpius Malfoy _doveva_ naturalmente lanciarsi nel posto vicino al mio nella sala comune delle Case. "Sola soletta, da quello che vedo."

"Che tu ci creda o no, stavo benissimo finché non sei spuntato tu," borbottai.

"Ooh, andiamo," disse lui, dandomi una gomitata. "È un nuovo anno! Si volta pagina, come si dice. Perché iniziare con il piede sbagliato?"

"Malfoy, io e te non siamo mai stati niente oltre che qualcosa di sbagliato fin dal primo istante in cui ci siamo incontrati."

"Ma tu adori tutto ciò," Malfoy sorrise.

"Evapora!" gli dissi, dandogli uno spintone. La stupida faccia di Malfoy stava ancora lì a sorridermi e sentii il mio stomaco fare le giravolte quando lo guardai con attenzione. Sì, lo ammetto, Malfoy è quello che alcuni _magari_ chiamano attraente; ricordo che qualche anno fa, aveva tentato di portare i capelli a spazzola, ma grazie al cielo, sembrava avesse abbandonato quello stile. Ora, i suoi capelli biondi erano abbandonati in disordine attorno al suo viso in un gran casino, come se stesse adottando di proposito il look da 'mi sono appena alzato dal letto, ma sono lo stesso _del tutto_ sexy'. Con i suoi occhi blu scuro e la sua altezza, non c'era una ragazza in tutto il castello che non avrebbe approfittato di una qualunque occasione per provarci con lui, se solo ne avesse avuto l'opportunità.

L'eccezione ero forse solo io.

"Sul serio, perché sei seduta tutta sola?" mi chiese e immaginai che non ci fosse alcun modo di liberarmi di lui. Quando Malfoy si metteva d'impegno per rompermi le scatole, niente e nessuno poteva fermarlo!

"Sto aspettando i miei _amici_," dissi, esasperata. "Sai, quelle persone che fanno parte della tua vita e che ti _piacciono_? Con cui vuoi stare? Che vuoi che si siedano accanto a te sul divano? Per esempio _non tu_?"

"Miseriaccia, sei proprio di cattivo umore oggi, eh?" osservò Malfoy. "...hai il ciclo?"

Gli diedi uno schiaffo, in parte per l'offesa e in parte solo perché potevo. Malfoy rise. Genuinamente, rise. "Wow!" disse. "Aspetta un attimo, posso prendere nota? Giusto per saperlo in futuro, così non mi prendi più a schiaffi. Sei regolare, no?"

"Se non la smetti di ciarlare, giuro che ti cucio la bocca così stai zitto."

"Weasley, ti vuoi _rilassare_?" Malfoy mi diede un colpetto al fianco. "Questo è quello che facciamo _sempre_."

"Malfoy, ancora una volta, sono qui per parlare con qualcuno che mi _piace_," insistetti. "Per esempio _non_ con persone che si siedono sui divani per offendermi. Quindi sta' dannatamente lontano da me, perché sembra che non io non riesca più a sopportare la tua presenza!"

Malfoy non disse niente e immaginai che avesse finalmente capito che non ero dell'umore giusto. Nonostante il nostro rapporto fosse sempre stato piuttosto burrascoso, sembrava che Malfoy capisse sempre quando avevo e quando _non_ avevo intenzione di avere a che fare con lui. Sapeva quando lasciar perdere e quando invece poteva stuzzicarmi perché l'avrebbe passata liscia. A volte, lo apprezzavo davvero per questo. Ma quando non si mosse, mi voltai per guardarlo con un'espressione esasperata, e lo trovai lì a _tenere il broncio_.

Sul serio, era spaparanzato contro lo schienale del divano, a braccia conserte e sibilando come un gatto! Ma che diavolo _sta facendo_, adesso?

"... Malfoy?" chiesi.

"Ah, ora _sì_ ti accorgi della mia presenza, dunque!" proclamò, con enfasi. "È un miracolo! Pensavo che mi volessi a miglia di distanza da te!"

"Be', non è che tu ti sia mosso, quindi sì, i miei desideri non sono cambiati negli ultimi trenta secondi."

Malfoy mi fissò. "... vuoi sul serio che me ne vada?" chiese, a bassa voce. "Voglio dire, so di essere spregevole con te, ma tu sei altrettanto perfida! Credevo... credevo che ti _piacesse_ questa strana _cosa_ senza senso che abbiamo."

Penso di aver avuto la bocca spalancata. Mascella a terra e tutto il resto. Non avevo mai considerato il fatto che Malfoy avrebbe potuto prendere le mie parole in quel modo. Mi fece capire che in effetti avevamo una _cosa_. Certo, era una cosa rumorosa, fastidiosa, spina-nel-fianco-sa, ma era una cosa! Non ho idea di come fosse successo!

"Malfoy, ti odio," dissi infine. "Ma ammetto che sei una persona divertente da avere tra i piedi."

Malfoy ghignò. "Lo sapevo. Sono un genio."

"Ehi! Non puoi chiuderla così!"

"Certo che posso!" Malfoy si spazzolò della polvere immaginaria via dalle mani prima di alzarsi. "_Oh, Malfoy, sei così divertente_! Merlino, tutta la scena mi soddisferà per mesi!"

"Tu-!" mi tuffai in avanti per acchiapparlo, magari anche solo per prenderlo di nuovo a schiaffi, o magari per strangolarlo, ma fece una specie di passo di danza per arrivare fuori dalla mia portata.

"Suppongo che adesso rispetterò i tuoi desideri e ti lascerò in pace. Ciao, Weasley! È stato DIVERTENTE!"

Quando Al e Bea finalmente fecero la loro apparizione, furono quasi colpiti da uno dei cuscini del divano, dato che per la rabbia l'avevo lanciato verso la stupida testa di Malfoy. "ARGH!" gridai. "Ti ODIO, Malfoy!"

"Che diamine ha combinato stavolta?" sospirò Bea, lasciandosi cadere accanto al mio posto sul divano.

"Ha combinato il fatto di essere all'altezza del nome dei Malfoy!" replicai io.

Conclusioni al Primo Giorno di Scuola dopo le Vacanze:

-Il mio primo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze fu uno strano mix di meraviglioso e orribile. Se non rivedrò mai più Malfoy, morirò felice.

-Alla fine riuscii a strappare a Bea un po' di gossip su Parker. Avevano avuto un litigio soffocante, come Al continuava a dire, dato che lui le aveva chiesto perché lei non gli aveva risposto per tutta l'estate e lei diceva che non era rilevante il perché. Che fosse il suo ragazzo o meno, avevo l'impressione che a Bea non importasse granché di cosa provasse Parker.

-Avevo ancora la strana sensazione che il quinto anno sarebbe stato la causa della mia morte.

-Questo sempre che non riesca ad accalappiare Malfoy prima.

Rose: 15, Malfoy: 15.

(Eccellente – siamo pari per l'inizio di un nuovo anno... un secondo, non è una cattiva cosa?)

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **Questo è il punto in cui ha inizio la storia vera e propria. Da ora in poi _Farne Una Giusta_ riguarderà gli eventi del quinto anno di Rose. Originariamente volevo iniziarla da qui, ma la storia non funzionava senza tutti i racconti del passato tra Rose e Scorpius.

Grazie a _tutti_ per come supportate il mondo di FUG! Le vostre recensioni sono amore e sono molto apprezzate.

Alla prossima-

-Moon. : D

(_e C&amp;C_)


	7. Quello Orribile

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius, i giorni veramente orribili, gli orari delle lezioni o le punizioni non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right _di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO SEI: Quello Orribile.

Sapete quei giorni in cui tutto semplicemente va per il verso sbagliato? Quando tutto quello che può andare storto, _va storto_, fai tutto sbagliato, ti confondi, e fai casino così tante volte che perdi il conto, perdi cose a destra e a manca, o le incenerisci per sbaglio e in generale, tutto è totalmente e assolutamente orribile?

Odio quei giorni con una bruciante passione.

Quando mi svegliai il giorno dopo, mi accorsi che Bea era andata a colazione senza di me. Nel panico, mi vestii il più velocemente possibile e nel momento il cui slittai correndo nella Sala Grande, tutto il cibo sparì.

"Bea!" Mi lagnai non appena la vidi, mentre si alzava dal tavolo dei Corvonero. Sospirò, sollevata.

"Finalmente!" disse, una volta che fui abbastanza vicina da sentirla. "Pensavo che non ti saresti _mai _svegliata! Ho provato a scuoterti un po' e mi hai quasi dato un pugno in faccia."

"Scusa," dissi, sbadigliando. "Non riesco a crederci, sono _ancora_ stanca. Non so perché, non è che siamo andate a letto più tardi del solito ieri sera. Non hai qualcosa da mangiare per me, vero?"

Bea sorrise e mi passò un sandwich con pancetta, che presi piena di gratitudine. "Ho pensato che avresti avuto fame e il cibo non avrebbe comunque aspettato te."

"Grazie. Mi stai salvando la vita," dissi.

"Ci provo," disse Bea, sempre sorridendo.

"Va bene, giovani!" squittì il Professor Flitwick e tutti i Corvonero sciamarono intorno a lui mentre iniziava il doloroso processo della distribuzione degli orari scolastici. Mi affrettai a ingollare il mio sandwich con pancetta prima che Flitwick arrivasse agli orari del quinto. "Ah – Signorina Bowmen?"

Bea prese il suo orario e osservò che stava seguendo le mie stesse materie, compresa Babbanologia (ci eravamo divertite troppo l'anno prima per non rifarla) e Cura delle Creature Magiche. Tuttavia, lei avrebbe fatto anche Divinazione; avrei preferito buttarmi giù dalla Torre di Astronomia piuttosto che seguire una materia del genere. E i Gemelli Idioti l'hanno veramente fatto (e sono finiti al San Mungo per questo, quindi so quanto farebbe male).

"_Perché_ stai frequentando un corso che in pratica insegna a tutti solo che moriranno?" chiesi. Bea alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Perché la Divinazione è _affascinante_," rispose. "La Professoressa Cooman ha delle opinioni... _interessanti_."

"Dì pure del tutto incasinate!" dissi io. Mia mamma mi aveva detto tutto su di lei e su come avesse predetto le cose più bizzarre e stravaganti. A quanto pare, tutto ciò che predice è che tutti moriranno e ha persino trovato un Gramo nelle foglie da tè dello zio Harry (sì, come no). Mio papà mi ha detto che lui e lo zio Harry si divertivano a inventare tutti i loro compiti per casa di Divinazione e, a giudicare dal mio unico incontro con questa donna, capivo il perché (per salutarmi, mi aveva detto che mi sarei fatta crescere i baffi e che una ragazza si sarebbe innamorata di me. Certo).

"Signorina Weasley..." stava borbottando Flitwick, cercando di riordinare tra tutti gli orari dei Corvonero, anche se la cosa portò alla rovinosa caduta di metà degli orari. "Ooh, ma è ridicolo! Signorina... Weasley... ehm, mi spiace," squittì, alzando lo sguardo su di me. "Sembra che non riesca a trovare il suo orario – ma lo troverò, non si preoccupi – _Accio orario della signorina Weasley_!"

Nessun orario spuntò volando verso di noi.

"Oh, cara..." si preoccupò il Professor Weasley. "Non si preoccupi, signorina Weasley, io lo _troverò_! Immagino che al momento, dovrà semplicemente seguire l'orario insieme a qualcun altro."

"Suppongo che tu sia la mia compagna di avventure," dissi a Bea, afferrandole il braccio d'istinto. "Miseriaccia, che modo di iniziare la giornata."

"Già, sembra proprio che inizieremo con Divinazione," disse lei, cercando palesemente di non ridere. "Andiamo!"

* * *

Un piccolo consiglio: non fate _mai e poi mai_ Divinazione. Già la classe è di per sé difficile da trovare.

"Come-_fai_-a-farlo?" ansimai, mentre Bea saliva le scale senza scomporsi. Io, invece, stavo per accasciarmi sul pavimento. Dovrei veramente fare più movimento, è quasi imbarazzante.

"Se hai fatto queste scale per due anni, su fino alla Torre Nord, cominci a diventare più forte in qualche modo," rispose Bea, provando a darmi uno sguardo compassionevole. Dico 'provando' perché era ovvio che stesse ancora cercando di non ridermi in faccia. Mentre salivamo su, e ancora più su (o meglio, Bea saliva, io ansimavo e rantolavo), superammo Malfoy, proprio mentre mi accasciavo su Bea, respirando a fatica.

"Non puoi neanche salire un po' di scale?" mi schernì, ridendo con i suoi stupidi compari, Nott e Parker. In qualche modo, riuscii comunque a lanciargli un'occhiataccia. "Devi uscire di più, Weasley."

Aprii la bocca per rispondere a tono, ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un colpo di tosse. Malfoy si stava scatenando dalle risate e sparì girando l'angolo. _Fantastico_.

Naturalmente, ero piuttosto incavolata a questo punto; oggi stava diventando una giornata orribile e non era ancora neanche iniziata! Ora avrei dovuto sorbirmi un'intera lezione, a predire cose che probabilmente non sarebbero neanche mai successe, quando non avrei dovuto neanche _esserci_ in classe, mentre il Professor Flitwick correva su e giù per il castello cercando il mio orario! Come diamine hanno fatto papà e lo zio a salire queste scale per tre dannatissimi anni?

Almeno non poteva andare peggio.

* * *

Le famose ultime parole.

"Bene, classe, vorrei che consegnaste i vostri temi, per favore," annunciò la Professoressa Cooman all'inizio dell'ora di Divinazione.

Mi aspettavo che tutti si lamentassero e sbuffassero almeno, dicendo che era solo il primo giorno di scuola e che non avrebbero potuto mai al mondo aver trovato il tempo per scrivere un tema. Invece, iniziarono tutti a tirare pergamene dai libri e dalle borse mentre la Cooman li Appellava e spuntava i nomi da una lista. Guardai verso Bea, che sembrava ignara del perché della mia espressione frastornata.

"Che c'è?" mi chiese.

"Perché avete tutti scritto dei temi, tranne me?" chiesi.

"Ce li ha dati come compiti per le vacanze," rispose. "Aah... giusto, tu non c'eri l'anno scorso..."

"Già, ben fatto, Bea!" dissi, infastidita che avesse dimenticato di dirmelo. "Ora sono bloccata qua, a fare la figura dell'idiota, tutto perché-"

"Smettetela di parlare, voi due!" disse la Professoressa Cooman, spuntando improvvisamente al nostro tavolo. "Abbiamo bisogno di silenzio in questa stanza per interpretare il significato che si cela dietro i simboli e le costellazioni, signorina... ehm..."

"Weasley," dissi in fretta. "E Professoressa, non ho fatto il tema, perc-"

"Non ha fatto il tema?" ripeté lei, spingendosi su per il naso gli occhiali troppo grandi, interrompendomi. È veramente un vecchio pipistrello.

"No, perché-"

"Bene, signorina Weasley," disse la Professoressa Cooman, con l'aria decisamente offesa all'idea che uno studente non avesse fatto i compiti che lei aveva assegnato. "Se non può prendersi il disturbo di fare i compiti, dovrà prendersi il disturbo di una punizione."

"_Che cosa_?" Mi _sta_ prendendo in giro!

"La prego, Professoressa, Rose non _sapeva_-" Bea provò a difendermi.

"Non voglio sentire scuse," disse la Professoressa Cooman. "Le stelle erano perfettamente in linea per questo tema! Anche se sono del tutto fuori dall'allineamento adesso, voglio comunque quel tema per domani. La sua punizione si svolgerà stasera, nella Sala Trofei, alle otto in punto."

Non provai neanche a discutere. Mi limitai a scivolare giù lungo la sedia e a tenere il broncio per il resto dell'ora.

"È stato proprio _ingiusto_," disse Bea, una volta che fummo uscite da quella classe soffocante e francamente irritante. "Ti aiuterò io con il tema, non riesco a credere che ti abbia messo in punizione-!"

"Perché Rosie è in punizione?" chiese la voce di mio cugino. Ovviamente, Al spuntò dal nulla, con l'aria vispa e allegra. Lo strambo. "Abbiamo Cura delle Creature Magiche adesso, no?"

"_Evvai_..." dissi, sarcastica. "L'unica cosa buona al riguardo è che non siamo con i Serpeverde di lunedì."

"Miseriaccia, che ti succede?" chiese Al, confuso.

"Rosie sta semplicemente passando una brutta giornata," spiegò Bea.

_Questo_ è un colossale eufemismo, mia cara Bea.

* * *

L'orribile sequela di eventi di quella mattina continuò nelle ore seguenti. Durante Cura delle Creature Magiche, Hagrid mi spaventò a morte, spuntando all'improvviso dietro di me mentre cercavo di dar da mangiare a uno Snaso. Inciampai sui miei stessi piedi quando mi diede una pacca sulla schiena, e caddi nella scatola dov'erano tutte le creature, che mi piombarono addosso, cercando di mangiare il mio orologio.

Dopo una piccola sosta in infermeria, era finalmente ora per una pausa. Approfittai del tempo libero per cercare di scrivere un po' di quello stupido tema di Divinazione. Alla fine, scrisse quasi tutto Bea, perché io non avevo al più pallida idea di cosa parlasse.

Subito dopo ci fu la doppia ora di Pozioni, che fu la lezione peggiore, fino a quel momento. Mi bruciai diverse volte toccando il mio calderone, il che portò a un'altra visitina all'infermeria. Ritornando in corridoio, Malfoy si fece vivo per una buona vecchia risata a mie spese e, dato che non stavo guardando dove andavo, andai a finire dritta addosso a un'armatura, il che mi riportò subito indietro in infermeria.

"Presto andrò in pezzi!" mi lamentai, mentre scendevamo lungo la scalinata di marmo per andare a pranzo. Dato che non avevo mangiato nulla tutto il giorno, a parte un misero sandwich con pancetta, ero impaziente di arrivarci prima che succedesse altro.

"Forse qualcuno ha cambiato gli effetti di una pozione della fortuna e ti ha reso sfortunata?" suggerì Bea.

"O forse Malfoy ti ha fatto una fattura?" disse Al.

"Non mi stupirebbe," risposi io.

Mentre stavamo per entrare nella Sala Grande (l'odore di cibo era _così_ buono), il Professor Flitwick mi fermò.

"Signorina Weasley, ho trovato il suo orario!" disse eccitato. "Alla fine, ho scoperto che era appiccicato al retro di un altro orario – che sciocco. Eccolo qua, ora, non dimentichi..."

Flitwick blaterava qualcosa riguardo le lezioni, dov'erano, cosa sarebbe successo nell'anno dei GUFO, bla bla bla. _Sapevo_ già tutte queste cose e volevo solo mandare giù un po' di cibo. Ma lui non _voleva_ stare zitto; ero sul punto di provare un incantesimo silenziatore da un momento all'altro!

Parlammo (be', lui parlò) per _secoli_. Alla fine, tutti gli studenti iniziarono a uscire dalla Sala e vidi Al e Bea, che sembravano dispiaciuti per me. La campanella suonò e il Professor Flitwick saltò per la sorpresa.

"Oh, è la campanella di già?" disse. "Devo arraffare un boccone prima della mia prossima lezione – ci vediamo a Incantesimi, signorina Weasley e spero che si ricordi che-"

"Sì, a dopo, signore," dissi velocemente prima che ricominciasse di nuovo a parlare a vanvera. Raggiunsi Al e Bea.

"_Per favore_ ditemi di avermi portato qualcosa di commestibile?" chiesi. Al mi passò un altro sandwich con pancetta, che divorai in un attimo, così veloce che mi scappò un rutto.

Che la Cushing sentì, per cui tolse cinque punti a Corvonero per le cattive maniere.

* * *

"Tutto questo _fa schifo_," borbottai tra me e me, lavando il pavimento della Sala Trofei, dato che ero in punizione quella sera, grazie alla Cooman. Tutto il giorno, era andato tutto di male in peggio in terribile. "Non riesco a _credere_ che devo pulire un dannato _pavimento_ per qualcosa che non dovevo _fare_, eppure mi rimproverano perché _dovevo_ farla, e fa _SCHIFO_!"

"Ho dovuto pulire il pavimento della Sala Trofei una volta," disse una voce irritante che *conoscevo bene. "Anzi, tu lo sai già, perché c'eri."

Non gemetti neanche, in realtà ero contenta che Malfoy fosse là. Potevo gridargli contro senza sentirmi in colpa. Ma non glielo dissi. "Sparisci, non sono dell'umore giusto," dissi. Era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte e l'aria immensamente compiaciuta.

Io ero stanca, affamata e avevo persino ancora più compiti da fare (i prof erano _veramente_ seri per 'sti GUFO). _Non_ avevo alcuna voglia di star lì a sentire i suoi stupidi commenti. Glielo dissi.

"Senti, non è per questo che sono qui," disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Ho notato che hai avuto una giornata piuttosto orribile e sono venuto a vedere se stessi bene; sei stata in infermeria quante volte, cinque oggi? Penso che sia una specie di record."

Brontolai. Ero quasi scioccata che volesse vedere se stessi bene, ma mi liberai dallo shock pensando che Malfoy volesse solo un'opportunità in più per farmi impazzire. Tutto ciò che dissi fu, "Spa-ri-_sci_."

Ovviamente, non lo fece. Entrò e si sedette per terra vicino a me. Resistetti alla tentazione di strofinargli la faccia con il panno che stavo usando per il pavimento.

"E perdermi la scena di te che pulisci? Mai al mondo!" disse. Brontolai ancora, frustrata. _Non_ ero affatto dell'umore giusto per questo! Se non stava attento, ci sarebbe stato un flashback della battaglia d'acqua dell'anno scorso.

"Senti, Weasley, tutti hanno delle giornate orribili," disse. Provai a ignorarlo. "Solo che quando lei hai tu è più divertente."

"Ciò dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?" chiesi bruscamente, arrendendomi. Malfoy non avrebbe mai chiuso il becco, era impossibile ignorarlo.

"No, dovrebbe fare sentire _me_ meglio," rispose. "Ho avuto anch'io una giornata orribile."

"Dubito che tu sia andato in infermeria cinque volte," dissi.

"Vero," concordò Malfoy. "Ma ero in ritardo stamattina, ho dimenticato di fare _tutti_ i miei compiti per le vacanze e la Cushing mi ha tolto dieci punti perché pensava che le avessi lanciato un pezzetto di pergamena, quando _chiaramente_ non ero stato io."

"Sei sicuro che _fosse_ chiaro?" chiesi. "Il tuo 'chiaro' e il 'chiaro' di tutti gli altri non sempre corrispondono."

"Che persona dannatamente incantevole che sei, Weasley," rispose Malfoy. "Quindi vuoi che ti aiuti o no?"

Ho sentito bene? _Malfoy_ si è appena offerto di _aiutarmi_?

"... scusa, ma _aiuto_-?" mi interruppi, incapace di dire altro.

"Ehi, so di essere magnifico eccetera, ma non c'è bisogno di rimanere senza parole," disse, sogghignando. Prese un'altra pezza e iniziò a pulire insieme a me prima che potessi fermarlo. "Per di più, un po' me lo merito."

"E perché?" chiesi. Lui fece un altro ghigno prima di dire,

"Perché sono stato io a nascondere il tuo orario."

Conclusioni alle Giornate Orribili:

-Bea rimase del tutto scioccata quando le dissi come Malfoy mi avesse aiutata a finire di pulire. Lo inseguì per farsi dare una spiegazione, solo per ottenere un 'Non hai _mai_ fatto nulla di gentile per qualcuno, Bowmen?'

-Le giornate orribili non sono così orribili se hai qualcuno ad aiutarti, persino se si tratta di Malfoy. Anche se l'ho quasi ucciso quando mi ha detto di essere stato lui a nascondere il mio orario e a impedirmi di mangiare.

-Ciò non include Al, che a quanto pare aveva preso due sandwich dal pranzo, ma ne aveva mangiato uno. Ora è mio cugino, che ho quasi ucciso!

-Perché Malfoy doveva fare qualcosa di carino? Ora guadagnerà un punto!

Rose: 15, Malfoy: 16.

(Lo raggiungerò... si spera).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **Le giornate completamente orribili fanno schifo, e Rose è così certa che il quinto anno sarà tremendo che doveva averla, una giornata orribile! Questo è il primo dei titoli con dei veri nomi. Non ci sarà un capitolo intitolato "Quello del Ventisettesimo" e così via – che noia! Spero vi sia piaciuto.

Ricordate che le recensioni sono sempre apprezzate!

Fino alla prossima volta-

-Moon. : D

(_e C&amp;C_)


	8. Quello con Shakomesichiama

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius, _La Dodicesima Notte_ o Babbanologia non appartengono a me.

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right _di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

* * *

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO SETTE: Quello con Shakomesichiama.

La prima lezione del martedì era Babbanologia quest'anno. Era una materia che mi rendeva leggermente apprensiva, visto e considerato che durante le lezioni della Hanson si aveva decisamente bisogno di tutto il proprio acume (se ad esempio si considera il piccolo incidente in cui ci aveva uccisi quasi tutti, quando aveva smontato un tostapane). Sfortunatamente, nessuno di noi funzionava molto bene durante la prima ora. Si era formata una sola sezione per gli alunni di quinto quell'anno, quindi mentre potevamo seguirla con i Grifondoro, significava anche stare con i Serpeverde, dato che non c'erano Tassorosso nella classe di quest'anno.

"Quindi, ricordami un'altra volta perché Bea sta andando a lezione con dei guanti di gomma nella borsa?" chiese Al mentre salivamo le scale per la classe di Babbanologia.

"Nel caso in cui la Professoressa Hanson decidesse di far prendere di nuovo la scossa a tutti," spiegò Bea, serissima.

Al spalancò gli occhi. "E _questo_, amiche mie, è perché io non faccio Babbanologia."

Io mi limitai a sbuffare. "E questo è anche il motivo per cui non hai ancora _idea_ di cosa sia un telefono cellulare."

Al ci pensò su un attimo. "È uno di quei cosi che si usa per cambiare canale sul PV, giusto?"

Sospirai. "Il caso è chiuso."

Al alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ad ogni modo, non capisco perché voi due la stiate facendo," disse quando arrivammo al nostro corridoio. "Rosie, metà della tua famiglia è Babbana e Bea... be', tu sei una _Nata Babbana_. La tua famiglia _è_ Babbana."

"Sì, ma sfortunatamente passo fin troppo tempo nella Comunità Magica," rispose Bea, girandosi verso di me. "Sono stata da te per quasi tutta l'estate prima del quarto, ricordi? Quando sono tornata a casa, mia mamma mi ha detto di portare fuori l'aspirapolvere! L'_aspirapolvere_! Per un secondo, avevo completamente dimenticato cosa fosse."

Io risi e Al mi imitò, ma il mio furbissimo cugino mosse le labbra, senza parlare, chiedendomi "_Che cos'_è_ un aspirapolvere_?" da dietro Bea. Scossi la testa e aggiunsi,

"Sì, quello più la Hanson è un'insegnante molto simpatica."

"Giusto," disse Al. "Be', _io_ vado ad Aritmanzia, dove gli studenti non vengono folgorati a morte, dove le cose hanno senso, e Rachelle è nella classe accanto! Ci vediamo più tardi."

"Ciao," gli dicemmo sia io che Bea mentre Al s allontanava verso la classe di Aritmanzia.

"Come fai a sopportarlo?" chiese Bea quando arrivammo in classe. Entrando, vidi che eravamo state le ultime ad arrivare; Malfoy e Parker erano seduti vicino alla finestra con la Harley e altre due ragazze di Serpeverde, Nancy Carter e Tessa Bletchley. Toby stava ovviamente facendo lo scemo cercando di fare colpo su Libby e Geraldine mentre Trevor scuoteva la testa per le buffonerie del suo migliore amico. Oliver Gemmal, anche lui un Corvonero, si sporgeva dal suo banco per parlare con il Grifondoro Tom Ellis, che era seduto accanto alle ultime due componenti della classe, anche loro di Grifondoro, Amy Davis e Leanne Kite.

Stranamente quest'anno c'erano più Serpeverde che Grifondoro che facevano Babbanologia. Cosa se ne può ricavare da tutto _ciò_ riguardo l'unità tra le Case?

"Ehm, perché non dovrei sopportarlo?" chiesi a Bea mentre ci sedevamo accanto a Libby e Geraldine.

Bea sospirò. "Perché tuo cugino è ossessionato da Rachelle dal terzo anno almeno, e non ha mai fatto nulla al riguardo neanche una volta."

"Be', Al non sa quasi nulla sulle ragazze," le feci notare. "Ogni volta che una gli si avvicina, il suo cervello diventa segatura."

Bea considerò la mia spiegazione. "Ma il suo cervello non è segatura quando è con noi..."

Sbuffai. "Oh, non saprei. Accanto a noi Corvonero, Al sembra sempre un po' scemo!"

Bea rise, ma disse, "No sul serio, lo so che Al non sa nulla di ragazze, ma perché non diventa stupido quando sta con noi?"

"Be', Al è mio cugino," dissi, facendo spallucce. "Se lo _facesse_, sarei più che preoccupata. E tu... be', tu sei _Bea_. Non sei proprio una ragazza per lui, sei la sua migliore amica."

"Ah," Per qualche ragione, Bea sembrava vagamente contrariata. Tuttavia, non riuscimmo a discuterne oltre perché mentre noi stavamo parlando, la Professoressa Hanson era entrata nella stanza, camminando all'indietro e portando uno scatolone colmo di libri e ora stava cercando di zittirci agitando una mano mentre con l'altra cercava ancora di tenere lo scatolone.

"Buon giorno, fanciulli!" disse, allegra. "Tutti pronti per un altro avvincente anno di Babbanologia?"

Un paio di persone mormorarono "Sì", mentre la Hanson metteva la scatola sulla cattedra prima di raddrizzarsi gli occhiali. Si voltò sorridente, il che poteva solo voler dire che aveva qualche piano in mente.

"Dunque, siamo finalmente arrivati al quinto anno," disse, eccitata. "Ovviamente, ci sono i GUFO quest'anno e dovremo impegnarci al massimo..."

Cos'era questa storia di tutti i prof che sembrava avessero in mente solo di farci ramanzine sui GUFO in ogni lezione per un milione di anni? Penso _proprio_ che a questo punto avessimo tutti capito quanto fossero importanti! La Hanson era comunque un'insegnante che non poteva non piacerti. Era eccentrica a modo suo, ma era questo che rendeva Babbanologia una materia interessante da seguire, e lei aveva di certo una grande passione per quello che insegnava.

"Ora, quest'anno," disse la Professoressa Hanson prendendo due libri dalla scatola che aveva portato, e li alzò per farceli vedere, "l'argomento su cui ci concentreremo di più sarà la letteratura Babbana."

Sì! Nonostante non parlassero di magia, avevo scoperto di amare i libri Babbani tanto quanto quelli scritti da maghi e streghe. Bea era d'accordo con me e mi diede il cinque. Gli altri Corvonero bisbigliavano eccitati tra di loro.

La Professoressa Hanson rise. "Bene. Quindi, come esempio rappresentativo studieremo un'opera teatrale di William Shakespeare."

"Chi?" mormorò Libby.

"L'abbiamo nominato vagamente l'anno scorso," risposi. "Ha scritto un sacco di cose per il teatro Babbano, secoli fa. Sono tutti dei classici."

"Come quel _Romeo e Giulietta_ che abbiamo letto in terzo?" chiese Bea.

"Proprio così, Bea," ci interruppe la Hanson. Questa era un'altra delle peculiarità della Hanson; era l'unica prof a Hogwarts che chiamava i suoi studenti per nome e ci dava del tu (nessuno ha mai capito bene il perché, in realtà. Lei dice che è per dare un senso di appartenenza a tutti nella classe o una cosa del genere, ma James insiste che è perché è pazza). "Tutte le opere teatrali di Shakespeare sono molto famose, ma quest'anno abbiamo la possibilità di scegliere tra la tragica storia di un re che vuole governare la Scozia-"

Sventolò uno dei libri che aveva in mano e vidi che il nome sulla copertina diceva _Macbeth_.

"O una commedia di travestiti." Sventolò l'altro libro, _La Dodicesima Notte_.

"I travestiti, prof!" intervenne Toby. Diverse persone nella classe risero per il suo entusiasmo.

"Toby ha parlato, fanciulli, _La Dodicesima Notte_ sia." La Hanson diede un colpo di bacchetta e una copia della commedia volò verso ciascuno di noi. Guardai la copertina e vidi una bella ragazza e una donna pseudo-mascherata da uomo che parlavano.

"_La Dodicesima Notte_ è una delle commedie romantiche di Shakespeare," disse la Professoressa Hanson, spostando lo scatolone con i libri restanti per terra prima di andarsi a sedere alla cattedra.

"Aah, prof, ma aveva detto che ci sarebbero stati i travestiti!" la interruppe Toby.

"E infatti una c'è," disse la Hanson. "Be', in un certo senso. Viola e Sebastian sono gemelli, naufragati su un'isola, Illiria. Viola crede che suo fratello sia morto quindi, per proteggersi, si traveste da uomo e inizia a lavorare per il Duca. Perciò ecco i travestiti, Toby."

"Mi stavo chiedendo quando sarebbero saltati fuori," borbottò Bea e io sorrisi.

"Il resto della commedia è piuttosto semplice," spiegò la Hanson. "C'è anche una sottotrama su Ser Tobia e Ser Andrea, che cercano di vendicarsi di Malvolio dato che per colpa sua, loro sono nei guai con Olivia. Maria e Fabiano vengono trascinati in tutta questa situazione."

"Ser Tobia?" ripeté Trevor, voltandosi a guardare Toby. "Amico, questa commedia è fatta per te!"

Leggemmo un riassunto della trama della commedia per il resto della lezione mentre la Professoressa Hanson faceva commenti qua e là, sottolineando idee e tematiche varie.

"Vedete come Viola si innamora del Duca Orsino? Questo è un classico triangolo amoroso, e la confusione a cui porta è un classico tema Shakespeariano..."

"Professoressa Hanson, non capisco di cosa stiano parlando," disse Parker, scoraggiato. "Cioè, '_La Fortuna/Non voglia che il mio aspetto l'abbia stregata_'? Nel nome di Merlino, _che cosa_ dovrebbe voler dire?"

"Ah sì, Danny, ti sei imbattuto nel meraviglioso mondo che è il Linguaggio Shakespeariano!" disse la Hanson allegra. "È quello che rese Shakespeare così famoso! La _favella_ delle sue opere è paragonabile ai venti che turbano le acque del mare, oh dove si cela il mio amato?"

Scambiai uno sguardo con Bea, che alzò le spalle, confusa.

"Parlavano in un modo strano," aggiunse. Ci furono parecchi 'Aaah' di comprensione. "Se fosse stato scritto oggi, sarebbe stato qualcosa come, 'Merlino, fa che pensi che sia un figo!'."

Ridemmo tutti e la campanella suonò. Ci affrettammo a raccogliere le nostre cose per andarcene mentre la Hanson ci gridava dietro. "Compiti a casa! Una pagina sul linguaggio Shakespeariano! Da consegnare lunedì!"

"Cielo, farebbe proprio schifo però, eh?" disse Bea mentre uscivamo dalla classe. "Essere innamorata di un ragazzo quando sei travestita da ragazzo?"

"E quando quel ragazzo è innamorato di qualcun altro," aggiunsi.

"E quel qualcun altro – _quella_ – è innamorata di _te_," aggiunse Bea. "Questo sì che è un triangolo amoroso. E il fratello gemello non aiuta."

La commedia _era_ abbastanza divertente, anche se divertente alla Shakomesichiama. Viola era innamorata del Duca Orsino, che era innamorato di una ragazza di nome Olivia, che era innamorata di Viola (credendola un ragazzo, Cesario). Poi il fratello gemello di Viola entra in scena e comincia a chiedersi perché diamine una ragazza a caso insista perché si sposino e perché tutti lo chiamino 'Cesario' (questa è un'altra delle caratteristiche di Shakomesichiama: hanno tutti nomi assurdi).

* * *

Sulla strada per salire al settimo piano per incontrare Al, io e Bea incappammo in Malfoy, Nott, Parker e la Harley. Letteralmente.

"Ahio!" urlai, inciampando e finendo dritta dritta contro Malfoy dato che loro quattro erano seduti tutti insieme per terra dietro un angolo, appiccicati al muro. "Ma che diavolo? Attenti a dove vi sedete!"

Malfoy sbuffò e Bea andò a finire sulla la Harley. Si lanciarono sguardi di fuoco mentre Nott e Parker sembravano contrariati per essere stati interrotti. "Giusto. Magari tu dovresti guardare dove _cammini_, Weasley?"

Non mi disturbai neanche a rispondergli. Mi voltai solo per prendere il braccio di Bea e trascinarla su per le scale, ma in quel momento vidi di sfuggita il libro che aveva in mano Parker; la sua copia de _La Dodicesima Notte_.

"Perché vi siete accucciati qui a leggere Shakomesichiama?" chiesi, confusa.

"Ridiamo per quanto è ridicolo, Weasley," disse Nott, lanciandomi un'occhiata veloce come se io fossi qualcosa su cui chiaramente pensava non valesse la pena perdere tempo.

"Non che c'importi cosa ne pensi _tu_," aggiunse la Harley, appoggiando un braccio sulla spalla di Malfoy e facendo fluttuare i capelli con un colpetto di testa. Giuro che ci mancava tanto così e l'avrei presa a pugni, ma grazie al cielo Bea mise la sua mano attorno al pugno che avevo formato io con la mia mano.

"Quindi in pratica vi siete incontrati per prendere in giro uno dei più brillanti autori di sempre?" chiesi, chiedendomi se avessi capito bene.

"Uno degli autori più brillanti di sempre? Ma se scrive un mucchio di idiozie!" disse Parker, e gli altri cretini Serpeverde risero e concordarono con lui.

"Il mucchio di idiozie è stato scritto da Shakomesichiama! Era un _genio_!" sibilai.

"Ignorali, Rosie," mi disse Bea, tirandomi per la mano e trascinandomi su per le scale. Mi votai per lanciare la mia migliore occhiataccia a Malfoy, ma quando i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, lui stava ridacchiando, sempre con la Harley appiccicata alla sua spalla. Sentii un'altra scarica di rabbia e mi venne voglia di prendere qualcosa a pugni. "Sono degli idioti. Non ne vale la pena."

"Grrr, giuro che non lo _sopporto_, quel Malfoy!" dissi arrabbiata, mentre ci lasciavamo gli idioti Serpeverde dietro.

"Perché non sopportiamo Malfoy?" disse mio cugino quando girammo l'angolo e lo vedemmo che ci aspettava accanto a un'armatura. "Intendo dire, a parte le cose ovvie."

"Lui e i suoi stupidi amici prendevano in giro _La Dodicesima Notte_ e ora Rosie è incavolata."

"Ehm, giusto... cos'è _La Dodicesima Notte_?" chiese Al e Bea iniziò a inondarlo di informazioni sulla commedia.

Ci incamminammo verso la Sala Grande per cena mentre io ribollivo ancora per Malfoy. Come _osava_? Ok, magari non era l'unico che derideva la commedia, ma era il... capo del loro gruppo, e lo sapeva. Sono sicura che l'abbia fatto solo per dar fastidio a me e mi irrita ammettere che ha funzionato.

"Per quanto Shakomesichiama sembri affascinante," stava dicendo Al, interrompendo Bea, che a quanto pare stava per iniziare a spiegargli le tematiche principali. "Ho un annuncio da farvi!"

Io e Bea ci scambiammo uno sguardo. "E noi _vogliamo_ sapere di cosa si tratta?" chiese lei.

Al fece una specie di verso di disapprovazione. "Stavo uscendo dalla classe di Aritmanzia poco fa e sono passato accanto a Rachelle in corridoio. _Mi ha chiesto 'come stai?'_!"

Io mi limitai a fare una mezza risata, mentre Bea diceva, sarcastica, "Ooh, quindi ti ha _praticamente_ chiesto di sposarla."

"Sembrava che volesse dire altro..." disse Al.

"_Qualunque_ cosa dica lei, a te sembra altro," gli fece notare Bea. "Ti ricordi l'anno scorso, quando ti ha chiesto se avevi una piuma extra da prestarle? Hai pensato che stesse usando una sorta di metafora per dirti che le piacevi e l'hai quasi baciata! Sembravi proprio uno scemo."

"Be', neanche tu sembravi tanto intelligente quando Parker Hadlow ti ha invitata ad andare a Hogsmeade con lui," ribatté Al. Bea arrossì. Tanto.

"Be', mi ha invitata lui, chiunque avrebbe-"

_BANG_!

"Ma che-?"

Sentimmo un'esplosione enorme provenire da un punto imprecisato sopra di noi. Fermandoci impalati, ci scambiammo tutti sguardi preoccupati e ci affrettammo a girare l'angolo, entrando in un corridoio, mentre sentivamo delle urla. Urla familiari...

"Sì! Ha funzionato!"

"Amico, è stato _epico_!"

"FRED? JAMES?" gridai, sforzandomi di vedere attraverso la polvere e acchiappando Bea quando inciampo' su dei detriti.

Chi altri poteva esser stato? No, penso che la domanda sia, chi altri avrebbe mai provato a far esplodere la _Guferia_? Sembrava come se l'avesse colpita una bomba! A dire il vero, probabilmente una bomba _aveva_ effettivamente colpito la Guferia, considerando i Gemelli Idioti. Il muro, ora parzialmente distrutto, era stato frantumato e i frantumi erano ovunque, detriti erano sparsi nel corridoio e l'entrata verso la Guferia adesso era un grande buco. Riuscivo a vedere le scale dietro la voragine, mezze polverizzate.

"_Imbecilli_! Vi dispiacerebbe dirmi _perché_ avete mai deciso di far saltare in aria la Guferia?!" gridai mentre i Gemelli Idioti in carne e ossa cominciavano a essere visibili in tutta la polvere, ancora sorridenti.

"Stavamo testando un nuovo prodotto dal negozio di mio papà," spiegò Fred allegramente. "E ha funzionato alla perfezione!"

"Che razza di prodotto fa esplodere tutto?" chiese Al a suo fratello, alzando gli occhi al cielo. James gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"È un segreto, fratellino."

"Speriamo di perfezionarlo e metterlo in vendita entro la fine dell'anno," aggiunse Fred.

"Scommetto che se aggiungessimo quell'incantesimo aderente in più, sarebbe durata un sac-"

"Basta un incantesimo colorante ed è a posto!" I Gemelli Idioti si diedero il cinque.

"E dovevate usare questa stupida invenzione nella _Guferia_?" chiese Bea, facendo cenno verso un pezzo gigante ai suoi piedi di quella che un tempo era probabilmente una statua.

"Be', avremmo dovuto testarlo nella Sala Grande," disse James. "Ma tutti sarebbero stati lì dentro per cena; quando siamo riusciti a provarlo era un po' tardi e quello è il punto più lontano dalla Sala Grande a cui siamo riusciti ad arrivare."

"Mi permetto di dissentire, la Torre di Corvonero è molto più lont-" iniziai a dire ma all'improvviso sentimmo una voce a qualche corridoio di distanza,

"_Portatemi il signor Filch! Ho sentito un'esplosione_!"

"Merlino!" disse Al. "È la Professoressa Cushing!"

Mi voltai per avvertire i Gemelli Idioti, ma si erano già volatilizzati. Dannatamente tipico.

"Se ci beccano qui-!" squittì Bea.

"Ci danno un mese di punizioni, giusto, andiamo!" finii io la frase per lei. Ci facemmo strada attraverso i detriti e dietro un arazzo alla nostra destra, finendo da qualche parte nel castello diversi corridoi più in là.

"Siamo quasi alla Torre di Grifondoro," disse Al, ansimando un po' per la corsa. "Io mi posso nascondere qua, ma voi due..."

"Quanto è lontana la biblioteca, o la sala delle Case, o un posto del genere?" chiese Bea.

Stavo per risponderle che la sala delle Case era la più vicina, solo un piano sotto a quello su cui ci trovavamo adesso, quando la voce della Cushing echeggiò nel corridoio,

"Chiunque sia il responsabile sarà in guai _molto_ seri!" diverse altre voci concordarono con lei, e capii che era riuscita a trovare altri insegnanti per aiutarla nella ricerca dei colpevoli.

"Oh, _diamine_," disse Bea.

"Penso che dovremmo correre!" disse Al, e non potemmo fare altro; per nostra grande sfortuna, il suo piede finì in mezzo ai nostri, essendo del tutto scoordinato, e lui finì addosso a Bea. Come risultato, tutti e tre finimmo per cadere giù per una rampa di scale, atterrando con una scivolata sul pavimento del sesto piano.

"Aah, mi verranno i lividi..." si lamentò Al, alzandosi e massaggiandosi la schiena.

"Andiamo, la sala delle Case è da quella parte!" dissi. La nostra corsa lungo il corridoio si fermò di botto davanti la porta della sala comune delle Case. Che era bloccata, ovviamente.

"Uccidetemi, ora!" disse Bea, lanciando le braccia all'aria.

"Non essere sciocca, _non_ finirò nei guai per questo!" dissi, spingendola di lato.

"Io sono_ realista_!" disse Bea. "La Cushing sta per prenderci!"

"No che non vi prende – da questa parte!"

Mi voltai e vidi Malfoy, tra tutte le persone che potevano salvarci, che ci faceva cenno freneticamente. Guardai dietro di me, e vidi solo un'armatura.

"Ce l'hai con _me_?" chiesi, guardando un'altra volta verso di lui. Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sì, ora venite, o volete _proprio _che la Cushing vi becchi?" disse. Vidi che la sua testa spuntava da un passaggio segreto dietro un arazzo davanti al quale avevo camminato un sacco di volte, senza mai sapere che avesse dietro un passaggio segreto.

"Andiamo!" dissi ad Al e Bea mentre ci tuffavamo nel passaggio segreto proprio nello stesso momento in cui la Cushing e probabilmente anche metà degli insegnanti di Hogwarts si riversavano nel corridoio. Con le orecchie attaccate all'arazzo, ascoltammo,

"Giuro di aver visto qualcuno! Sono scomparsi!"

"Wendy, non possono essere..."

"Insisto, secondo me sono stati il più grande dei Potter e suo cugino. Quei due non potrebbero mai resistere alla tentazione di far esplodere qualcosa prima di cena."

"Conosco James e Fred. Non farebbero saltare qualcosa in aria solo per..."

Oh sì che lo farebbero, Professor Paciock.

"Forse sono andati da questa parte...?"

Si allontanarono tutti in direzioni diverse. Bea diede il cinque ad Al e io sospirai; non mi ero accorta di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.

"Sì!" disse Bea, che ora si stava sventolando il viso con la mano. "Non saremo in punizione per un mese!"

"Già, sono sorpresa di doverti dire _grazie_," dissi a Malfoy, lanciandogli uno sguardo stranito. Lui se ne stava lì cercando di non sembrare troppo compiaciuto.

"Sì, be'," disse, facendo spallucce. "Sapevo che erano stati quei tuoi cugini imbecilli, Potter e Weasley – mi hanno superato correndo e ridendo come dei matti, quindi ho immaginato che fossero stati loro."

"Hai immaginato bene," disse Al. "Non riesco a credere che uno di quegli imbecilli sia mio _fratello_. E sì, immagino di doverti ringraziare."

Bea stette lì immobile finché Al non le diede uno spintone. "Oh, va bene," disse. "Grazie."

Nel nostro precedente stato di panico, nessuno di noi aveva avuto l'idea di usare _Alohomora_ con la porta della sala delle Case. Qualcuno avrebbe _sul serio_ dovuto inventare una pozione o una cosa del genere per farti lanciare l'incantesimo giusto quando sei sotto stress. Dato che la cena era già iniziata e tutti probabilmente avrebbero cominciato a parlare di noi se fossimo arrivati tardi di corsa, per non parlare del fatto che eravamo con Malfoy, ci buttammo tutti nella sala delle Case. I Gemelli Idioti probabilmente erano sgattaiolati da qualche parte all'ultimo secondo.

"Possiamo far finta di essere stati qui a studiare tutto il tempo e poi andiamo a rubare qualcosa da mangiare più tardi," disse Bea, lanciandosi su una poltrona accanto al camino. Io e Al ci unimmo a lei, e Malfoy si sedette allo stesso tavolo, dal lato opposto rispetto a dove eravamo noi. "Possiamo costringere James e Fred a prendere del cibo per noi, ce lo devono."

Proprio quando Malfoy aprì la bocca per parlare, gli chiesi, "Quindi com'è che tu non sei a cena?" lui sembrava offeso.

"E perché t'importa?" mi chiese.

"Perché penso proprio che tu stessi per chiederlo a _noi_ e penso che meritiamo di sapere che cosa stessi facendo _tu_, se vuoi sapere cosa stavamo facendo _noi_," risposi. Malfoy sembrava vagamente confuso per il mio ragionamento mentre ci pensava su. Giusto, non aveva alcun senso. E allora?

"Ma stavamo solo andando a prendere Al..." mi mormorò Bea nell'orecchio.

"Lo so, ma voglio sapere che stava facendo lui," le bisbigliai io. Al alzò gli occhi al cielo, sentendo la nostra conversazione sottovoce.

"Va bene, stavo leggendo _La Dodicesima Notte_," disse Malfoy, a braccia conserte e guardandomi come se mi stesse sfidando a commentare. Mi ci volle un po' per capire cosa avesse detto, e mi colse di sorpresa.

"_A leggere_?" ripetei. "Stavi leggendo _La Dodicesima Notte_? Ma se non ti _piace_ neanche!"

Sì, be', è abbastanza interessante dopo che ti ci abitui," disse Malfoy, facendo spallucce e guardandomi sempre con sfida.

"Ma prima, con i tuoi compari... hai detto di _odiarlo_!" dissi, del tutto confusa.

Malfoy fece un sorrisetto da sbruffone. "E invece mi piace Shakomesichiama. E allora? Ti meraviglio ogni giorno, eh?"

"Non mi _meravigli_ affatto..." borbottai rivolta al tavolo.

Mai, su questa terra, avrei ammesso che stavo mentendo.

Conclusioni su _La Dodicesima Notte_:

-Anche se tutti i personaggi hanno nomi assurdi e vivono per sempre felici e contenti (tranne Malvolio), _La Dodicesima Notte_ è proprio una bella commedia.

-Be', in ogni caso a Malfoy piace. E non importa quanto la cosa sia strana, lo prenderò in giro per questo fino al diploma.

-Se i Gemelli Idioti pensano di passarla liscia per l'incidente della Guferia Esplosiva, la pensano male. Aspettatevi una Strillettera domani. E dovrò anche scambiare qualche parola con lo zio George su chi debba testare le sue creazioni.

-Malfoy ha veramente fatto qualcosa di _carino_ per noi. È un miracolo, miseriaccia.

Rose: 15, Malfoy: 17.

(Forse se fossi un po' più gentile, guadagnerei anch'io dei punti?).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2013: **Ho scritto questa storia quando avevo 16 anni, il terzo anno di liceo in Nuova Zelanda (_coleridgeandco: 'year-12 in New Zeland' dovrebbe corrispondere più o meno al terzo anno di scuola superiore_). Quell'anno, durante le lezioni di inglese, abbiamo studiato il copione de _La Dodicesima Notte_ e lo adoro da allora. Riesco proprio a immaginare un mucchio di maghi che fanno errori madornali, cercando di studiarlo, proclamando "Dove ti celi?", quindi era richiesta un po' di enfasi sulla Babbanologia.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto!

Ricordate che le recensioni sono sempre apprezzate, fino alla prossima-

-Moon. : D

_C&amp;C_


	9. Quello Doloroso

**ATTENZIONE:** Rose, Scorpius o le situazioni dolorose non appartengono a me.

* * *

**NB: **Questa è una traduzione della fanfiction originale _Getting It Right_ di Moonprincess92 (ID storia: 4493053), che sembrava troppo bella per non essere tradotta e diffusa anche tra gli italiani!

Farne Una Giusta

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius hanno una relazione di odio-odio. O almeno così pensavano tutti – persino gli stessi Rose e Scorpius. Dovettero solo metterci un po' per farne una giusta. :ScorpiusRose PostDdM:

* * *

CAPITOLO OTTO: Quello Doloroso.

Non importa quante volte i Gemelli Idioti abbiano distrutto qualcosa o fatto saltare in aria una stanza, non ricevono mai la loro punizione.

Ma non questa volta.

Dopo l'Incidente della Guferia Esplosiva, mandai due gufi alla zia Angelina e alla zia Ginny. Entrambe le mie care ziette sono _molto_ spaventose quando sono arrabbiate (per l'appunto, una volta ho visto la zia Ginny evocare dei pipistrelli giganti per attaccare lo zio Harry con la sua famosa Fattura Orcovolante perché era arrabbiata con lui. Lo zio Harry non l'ha più svegliata prima delle nove. Ho persino chiesto alla zia Ginny di insegnarmi la Fattura, e mi riesce piuttosto bene).

Quindi naturalmente, il punto è che i Gemelli Idioti sarebbero finalmente stati nei guai una volta che le Strillettere fossero arrivate.

Ero lì, a ridere tra me e me, mentre legavo le lettere al mio gufo, Layla, nella Guferia semi-distrutta, quando la porta si aprì (e dico 'porta' in senso lato, dato che al momento era tenuta chiusa da un mattone traballante). Mi voltai e vidi Malfoy che si faceva strada attraverso l'entrata distrutta. Grugnii, ridendo, quando lui inciampò sul mattone che teneva la porta chiusa prima di ritornare a Layla.

Lui si fermò di colpo quando mi vide. "Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?" disse.

Lo guardai. "Per quale motivo le persone _di norma_ vengono nella Guferia?" risposi, facendo un nodo all spago che teneva insieme le mie lettere. "Stavo pensando, se mi buttassi giù da una delle finestre della Guferia, mi farei male?"

"Incantevole, Weasley," disse Malfoy, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Alzò una mano; anche lui aveva una lettera e un gufo scese da uno dei trespoli in fondo alla stanza (che erano anche gli unici rimasti ancora in piedi).

"Lo so, penso che se prendessi bene la mira, potrei riuscire a cadere sulle serre e a non farmi niente."

"Giusto. Quindi c'è una particolare ragione per cui vorresti saltare giù dalla Torre della Guferia?" chiese Malfoy. "I GUFO non saranno poi così male, sai."

Io feci spallucce. "Ho solo la sensazione che quest'anno sarà... orribile."

"Orribile?" Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio, facendo un ultimo nodo al suo gufo.

"Orribile, interessante, diverso... scegli tu," risposi. "Basandoci su Babbanologia, ti puoi fare un'idea."

"Che c'è che non va con Babbanologia?" chiese Malfoy, confuso. Fu in quel momento che mi accorsi che eravamo lì, fermi, a parlare quando i nostri gufi erano pronti per andar via da almeno cinque minuti. Malfoy sembrò accorgersene in quello stesso momento, e tutti e due ci avvicinammo frettolosamente alle finestre (o meglio, a quello che ora era un enorme buco nel muro).

"Niente," sospirai. "Non riesco a immaginare di studiare Shakespeare a Hogwarts. È come se due mondi stiano per scontrarsi e qualcosa di terribile stia per succedere."

"Dovresti fare Divinazione, sembri la Cooman." Malfoy ridacchiò e io gli diedi un pugno sulla spalla. Lui mormorò un "Ahi!" e si strofinò la spalla dolorante.

"Pensi di essere tanto grandioso," borbottai.

"Io _sono_ grandioso," disse Malfoy. Alzai gli occhi al cielo.

"Malfoy, _alcuni nascono grandi,/ alcuni conquistano la grandezza,/ ed altri hanno su di loro una grandezza imposta dall'alto_. Tu non sei nessuno di questi."

Malfoy mi lanciò uno sguardo buffo prima di dire, "Che cosa?"

"È una citazione da _La Dodicesima Notte_ – cercala," gli dissi.

"Sissignora," borbottò Malfoy. Lasciammo andare i gufi. "Merlino, le conversazioni con te posso essere dolorose a volte."

"E che _diamine_ vorresti dire con questo?" dissi, distogliendo lo sguardo da Layla che si allontanava volando per rivolgere uno sguardo acido a Malfoy.

Lui fece spallucce. "Niente! Miseriaccia, Weasley, stavo solo scherzando."

Lo ignorai. "Io non _causo_ dolore! Di certo non è _così_ male parlare con me... giusto?" Oh, fantastico, questo di certo ti farà sembrare sicura di te, Rosie.

Malfoy non sembrava troppo a proprio agio mentre ci facevamo strada tra i detriti che erano la porta della Guferia. "No, certo che no..."

"Lo stai dicendo solo per non farti dare un altro pugno, vero?"

Malfoy fece il suo solito sorrisino. "Mi conosci troppo bene, Weasley."

Fu allora che gli mollai un altro pugno. Non credevo di averlo colpito _così_ forte, ma a quanto pare Malfoy è un pappamolle dato che strillò, tenendosi il braccio e inciampando. Le scale della Guferia erano già insidiose da salire o scendere, considerando che metà dei gradini erano stati sbriciolati e si dovevano scendere strisciando lungo il muro.

Malfoy scivolò grazie al mio pugno e cadde dritto dritto fino alla fine delle scale.

* * *

"Cosa mai gli è successo?" Madama Pomfrey* mi lanciò un breve sguardo mentre facevo Levitare frettolosamente Malfoy dentro l'infermeria.

"Gli ho solo dato un pugnetto!" urlai. Ok, ammetto di essere stata fuori di me dato che Malfoy ovviamente era riuscito a colpire ogni singolo mattone sulle scale ed era al momento – ehm – privo di sensi. Avevo provato a chiamarlo un milione di volte scendendo le scale, senza alcun risultato. "Ed è inciampato, e poi è caduto dalle scale della Guferia! Oh mio _dio_, l'ho ucciso, vero?"

"Signorina Weasley, _calma_," disse Madama Pomfrey, severa, Levitando Malfoy su un letto vuoto. "Se è solo una botta alla testa, come hai detto, sono sicura che starà bene."

"E se non è così?"

Madama Pomfrey non rispose e si limitò a darmi uno sguardo di disapprovazione mentre controllava Malfoy.

Santo cielo, l'ho _davvero_ ucciso!

Dato che, a quanto pare, ero un ingombro a stare lì ferma, Madama Pomfrey mi bandì a starmene dall'altro lato dell'infermeria dove non avevo altra compagnia se non una bambina del primo anno con il Vaiolo di Drago. Mi tenni a distanza da lei ma continuai a sporgermi per cercare di vedere cosa stesse facendo Madama Pomfrey.

Diamine, non volevo spingere Malfoy giù per le scale! Magari non mi piace, ma non voglio, che so, fargli veramente del male! Ciò poteva anche spiegare perché fossi preoccupata, ma non mi aiutava a capire perché fossi così agitata.

Ooh, se non l'avevo già ucciso io, mi avrebbe uccisa lui.

Alla fine, Madama Pomfrey mi chiamò e io cercai di tenere ferme le mani che mi tremavano convulsamente mentre tornavo verso Malfoy. Era sveglio adesso, e mi stava guardando con un'espressione annebbiata sul viso. "... Weasley?" disse.

"Potrebbe essere un po' confuso," spiego Madama Pomfrey. "Hai preso una bella botta alla testa."

"Io... cosa?" Malfoy si guardò intorno. "Aspetta un attimo... sono in infermeria?"

Madama Pomfrey sospirò, come se anche lei avesse avuto paura. "Signor Malfoy, devi restare qui stanotte, solo per essere sicuri. Lascerò che la signorina Weasley ti spieghi cos'è successo, sì?" disse prima di ritornare agli altri pazienti.

Sapevo che Malfoy voleva una spiegazione, ma non sapevo cosa dirgli. Alla fine, esplosi, "Ti ho dato un pugno, sei inciampato e sei caduto giù per le scale della Guferia."

Malfoy mi fissò. Poi sembrò ricordare. "Ah... ah sì, giusto. Certo, stavo mandando una lettera a mia mamma... e tu eri lì..."

"E ti ho dato un pugno." Perché continuo a ripeterlo? Non voglio esattamente ricordargli che è colpa mia se si trova in infermeria!

"Sì... un po' me l'aspettavo..." Malfoy si mosse in un modo strano, apparentemente cercando di mettersi più comodo senza riuscirsi. "Ehm... non riesco a muovere bene il braccio... potresti...?"

"Ah!" Immaginavo che che fosse il minimo che potessi fare, quindi lo aiutai a sedersi sui cuscini. Aveva un lungo taglio sul braccio, oltre al livido che stava cominciando a formarsi sulla sua spalla. Merlino, non sapevo di dare pugni così forti! "Malfoy, mi dispiace così tanto..."

"Va tutto bene," disse Malfoy, facendo spallucce e poi una smorfia. "Ahio. Fa male."

"Sembra doloroso."

Malfoy sorrise. "Nah. Non è niente a confronto di com'è parlare con te certe volte."

"Attento o arriva un altro pugno."

Lui rise. "Sei stata tu a portarmi qui?"

Annuii, imbarazzata. "Non ti volevi svegliare! Pensavo ti fossi rotto l'osso del collo o una cosa del genere!"

"Be', ad ogni modo, grazie. Oh, diamine, Lucy, Danny e Lucas non avranno idea di cos'è successo..."

"Ah," Non farlo, Rosie. Non farlo. "... se vuoi, potrei andare io a dirglielo al posto tuo?"

Aah, perché diamine l'hai fatto?

Malfoy mi lanciò uno sguardo molto strano. "Lo faresti?"

Alzai le spalle. "Ti ho praticamente spinto giù per una rampa di scale e ti ho messo K.O. È il minimo che possa fare."

Malfoy sorrise. "Be', allora sarebbe fantastico."

Mi alzai e mi diressi verso la porta; non ero ancora proprio sicura di come fossi finita in tutto questo casino. Tuttavia, mi fermai all'uscita quando Malfoy mi chiamò, "Weasley?"

Mi voltai. "Sì?"

Lui sorrise – un sorriso sincero, senza l'ombra di sarcasmo. "Grazie."

Annuii imbarazzata, sentendomi come se avessi le budella in fiamme, e mi affrettai ad andarmene. Miseriaccia. Non so ancora cos'è esattamente successo. Speravo di metterci secoli per trovare i compari di Malfoy, ma ovviamente li trovai nel primo posto in cui andai – la sala delle Case.

Tutti e tre mi guardarono sorpresi quando mi avvicinai a loro.

Diedi un colpetto di tosse impacciato. "Ehm... be', non avete idea di quanto sia doloroso per me fare questo, ma devo dirvi una cosa..."

* * *

Malfoy fu dimesso il giorno dopo, con l'aspetto normale e sano di sempre, anche se mi sentivo ancora da schifo al riguardo. Considerai per un attimo di parlarne con Bea, invece la mia idea fu mandata al diavolo quando arrivai a colazione e la trovai nel bel mezzo di una crisi.

"Odio le relazioni!" annunciò, sbattendo la sua testa contro il tavolo. "Sono _davvero_ stufa!"

"Che ha fatto Parker stavolta?" chiese Libby, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dal giornale.

Bea gemette contro il tavolo. "Non mi lascia mai sola! Iperprotettivo non arriva neanche a definirlo, è al limite dello stalking."

"Mollalo e basta, allora," disse Jo, facendo spallucce.

Bea alzò lo sguardo. "Non posso farlo!" disse. "Hai idea di quanto sia sensibile quel ragazzo?" Ci guardammo tutti intorno (discrete al massimo, ne sono sicura) e notammo Parker Hadlow al tavolo dei Tassorosso. Ovviamente si era accorto dei nostri sguardi e mandò un bacio a Bea con la mano. Lei gli rispose allo stesso modo, senza entusiasmo, prima che ritornassimo tutte alla nostra colazione.

"Sì giusto, lo distruggeresti," disse Libby.

"Senti, Bea," dissi alla mia migliore amica. "Non è _così_ difficile mollare un ragazzo. Chiaramente non sei felice, quindi..."

"Ha!" sbuffò Bea. "_Non così difficile_ un corno."

"Cosa?" chiesi io, fissando lei e le altre.

Libby, a quanto pare, era d'accordo. "Sì, Rosie. Tu sei uscita con _Trevor_," disse, sempre leggendo il suo giornale. "Siamo sincere, è stata una passeggiata."

"_Una passeggiata_?"

"Be'," Libby fece spallucce, alzando lo sguardo. "C'era Malfoy."

Sembrava che le altre non avessero bisogno di una spiegazione. Non sapevo se volessi conoscerla, quindi non chiesi, ma ebbi di nuovo la stessa strana sensazione del giorno prima, quando Malfoy mi aveva ringraziata.

A proposito di Malfoy...

"Merlino, che diamine gli è _successo_?" disse Bea. Ci voltammo tutte un'altra volta e vidi la Harley che aiutava Malfoy a sedersi al tavolo dei Serpeverde (nonostante sapessi che poteva perfettamente farlo da solo). La Harley ovviamente era praticamente seduta su di lui e, mentre questo fu tutto quello che vidi io, le altre sembravano essere meravigliate dal suo aspetto malconcio.

"Ah sì," dissi, come se me ne fossi appena ricordata. "Sì, gli ho dato un pugno e per sbaglio l'ho fatto cadere giù per le scale ieri."

Bea, Libby e Jo si girarono tutte a fissarmi. "Tu hai fatto _cosa_?"

"Ehi! Per sbaglio!" ripetei la parola chiave.

"Miseriaccia, so che non ti piace, ma ciò non significa che puoi provare a ucciderlo!" disse Libby, ridendo.

"Senti, mi sento già abbastanza in colpa..." le feci notare, ma non stavano a sentirmi. Ritornai alla mia colazione, pugnalandola mentre cercavo di calmarmi.

"Penso che il tuo toast sia già morto, Rosie," disse Bea, tirando via la mia mano. "Non riesco a credere che tu abbia spinto Malfoy per le scale!"

Stavo per cambiare argomento, o almeno stavo per correggerla, quando una Strillettera esplose al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Bea sobbalzò, Libby fece cadere il suo tè ovunque e io vidi l'espressione piena di vergogna di Fred, mentre la voce della zia Angelina gridava.

Oh, finalmente. Dolce vendetta.

* * *

Durante Babbanologia, la Hanson si tuffò dritta nella lezione su Shakomesichiama, come era conosciuto dalla maggior parte della classe.

"È buffo, ma non posso che essere d'accordo con Malfoy," stava dicendo Bea, sfogliando il riassunto dlla trama. "Mi piace davvero questa commedia."

Sbuffai. "_Tu_. D'accordo con Malfoy? Certo."

"Be', sai cosa voglio dire," disse Bea. Gli lanciò uno sguardo; lui stava cercando di spiegare al suo amico, Parker (quello in Serpeverde, non il ragazzo di Bea), il linguaggio strano che usavano i personaggi de _La Dodicesima Notte_. "Chissà? Magari Malfoy ha giusto _un tantino_ di compassione."

Bea si alzò per consegnare il suo tema alla Professoressa Hanson; quando passò davanti al banco di Malfoy, si ritrovò davanti alla luce che entrava dalla finestra e finiva sul suo banco.

"Ehi, Bowmen! Stai bloccando il mio sole!" disse Malfoy, sporgendosi per spingerla via. Bea sbuffò dopo aver consegnato il suo tema e marciò per tornare al suo posto accanto a me.

"Dimentica i pugni e le cadute per le scale. Avresti dovuto fargli una fattura così potente da farlo arrivare all'altro mondo e riportarlo indietro," ringhiò, lanciandogli sguardi infuocati.

Risi mentre Parker si lamentava ad alta voce, "Prof, non riesco a capire 'sta commedia _per niente_," sembrava confuso mentre tentava di completare il suo tema. Da quello che sembrava, Malfoy aveva rinunciato ad aiutarlo.

"Che cosa non capisci?" disse la Professoressa Hanson, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Non capisco di cosa stiano parlando! So che abbiamo discusso del linguaggio Shakespeariano, ma non ne capisco una sola parola..."

La Hanson dovette tentare a rispiegarlo per un altro quarto d'ora. E fu allora che Leanne Kite di Grifondoro diede voce alle sue idee.

"Professoressa Hanson, ho avuto un'idea ieri sera," disse. Ci fu un lamento collettivo, dato che quasi tutti avevamo già avuto fin troppe esperienze con i suggerimenti di Leanne. "_La Dodicesima Notte_ era una vera commedia che veniva recitata dagli attori. Dato che Parker non la capisce granché, magari se tutta la classe recitasse la commedia, capiremmo di più i personaggi?"

"Ooh, sarebbe stupendo!" disse la sua amica, Amy Davis, e le due Grifondoro si diedero il cinque.

"Vorreste recitare la commedia?" la Hanson ci pensò su. "Intendi dire che dovremmo dare a ciascuno una parte così che possiate leggere le vostre strofe?"

"No, intendo recitarla sul serio, senza leggere, in modo da capire come dovrebbero essere dette le parole, e quali citazioni vale la pena ricordare per i GUFO. Non dev'essere questo grande spettacolo..." disse Leanne. Scambiai uno sguardo con Bea.

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea!" canticchiò la Professoressa Hanson. "Le opere teatrali di Shakespeare furono scritte per essere recitate, dopotutto. Ci sono delle tematiche tipiche ne _La Dodicesima Notte_, e potreste tutti tratte beneficio..."

Ignorai il resto delle pianificazioni della Hanson e mi rivolsi a Bea.

"Sembra un'idea dolorosa," le dissi. Lei rise e concordò con me.

"Quindi chi vuole far parte di questo spettacolo Shakespeariano?" chiese la Hanson a tutta la classe.

"Ma io non so recitare..." si lamentò Geraldine.

"Potrebbe essere divertente."

"Io ho fatto teatro quando andavo alla scuola Babbana ed è stato divertente."

"Ma per favore, saltellare qua e là in calzamaglia gridando 'Eureka!'?"

"Non essere scemo, quello non era Shakomesichiama..."

"Penso che sarebbe fantastico," disse Bea.

La fissai. "Sei fuori di testa?" chiesi. "Non riuscirei a recitare neanche se ne dipendesse la mia stessa vita! Ok, la zia Ginny mi chiama sempre la Regina del Dramma, ma che ne sa lei di teatro?"

"Ooh, sarà divertente!" ribatté Bea. "Per di più, impareremo la storia come doveva essere recitata."

"Potremmo solo _leggerla_, Bea!" dissi, ma dovetti concordare con lei su questo. Leggere la commedia sarebbe stato diverso da recitarla. Ooh, perché mi sto facendo coinvolgere? Tutto ciò avrebbe causato solo ancora più dolore!

Eppure...

"Aah, perché no?" mi ritrovai a sospirare.

"Possiamo, per favore, prof?" chiese Leanne.

La Hanson ci sorrise. "Come ho detto, le opere teatrali Shakespeariane furono scritte per essere recitate!" disse, e metà della classe mormorò dei "Sì!" mentre l'altra metà finì per grugnire e lamentarsi. Io ero ancora a metà tra i due. "Sarebbe solo per la vostra classe naturalmente. Dovrei darvi dei ruoli, no?"

Ci volle un bel po' per decidere chi sarebbe dovuto essere quale personaggio, dato che tutti continuavano a discutere su chi volevano essere. C'erano tre persone che non volevano avere ruoli in cui avrebbero dovuto parlare (Amy Davis, Nancy Carter di Serpeverde e Geraldine, che scelsero di essere personaggi di sfondo) e mezza dozzina di persone che volevano essere Viola.

"Ok, ok!" gridò la Hanson per sovrastare tutte quelle discussioni. "Basta così! Farò cadere la mia bacchetta sul registro, e il nome su cui cadrà sarà quello della nostra Viola, o di Orsino se cade su un ragazzo."

Lasciò cadere la bacchetta e diede uno sguardo al rotolo di pergamena che era il nostro registro. "Rose, tu sarai Viola!"

"_Che cosa_?" Non volevo essere _Viola_ fra tutti, aveva quasi una pagina di discorsi tutta sua! "Oh, Professoressa, non potrei essere qualcun altro con poche battute, come Fabiano o chessoio?"

"Se ci mettiamo a riprovare a pescare qualcuno di diverso ogni volta per ogni personaggio, non arriveremo da nessuna parte!" ragionò la Hanson.

"Per di più, lo sai che Fabiano è un ragazzo?" mormorò Bea. La scansai proprio mentre la Hanson faceva cadere di nuovo la Bacchetta.

"E Scorpius sarà Orsino."

"_Che cosa_?" gridai ancora una volta. Ovviamente avrei avuto la parte del personaggio che è innamorato di quello di Malfoy.

"Ooh, prof, non può-?" Malfoy fu interrotto dalla Hanson che lasciava cadere la bacchetta ancora un volta.

"E Olivia sarà... Lucy."

"Sì!" dice Lucy Harley, dando il cinque alla sua amica Tessa Bletchley.

"Sebastian sarà... Trevor!"

Ancora più fantastico. Il mio ex farà la parte del mio _gemello_. Ero indecisa prima. Ora, qualunque buona intenzione per questa recita era stata distrutta da un incantesimo.

"Ehi Toby, tu dovresti fare Ser Tobia!" disse Trevor quando la Hanson lasciò cadere di nuovo la bacchetta e dichiarò che Oliver Gemmal avrebbe avuto il ruolo di Ser Andrea.

"Ma per favore, tutta questa scemenza di Shakomesichiama è una stupidaggine," disse Toby.

"E per questa tua battuta, Toby, sarai Ser Tobia!" disse allegramente la Hanson.

"Ooh, ma _Prof_!"

"E la parte di Malvolio è di... Danny!"

"Ma è uno snob e pensa che il mondo giri attorno a lui! Non piace a nessuno!" si lamentò Parker.

"Non vedo la differenza tra i due, a dire il vero," borbottò Bea e noi due iniziammo a ridere.

"Il ruolo di Maria va a... Bea!"

Bea smise di ridere – Maria era innamorata di Ser Tobia.

"Feste sarà... Tom!"

Tom Ellis fece una sorta di danza da giullare per 'calarsi nella parte'.

Quando la Hanson diede le parti di Curio, Valentino e Fabiano a Tessa Bletchley, Leanne Kite e Libby, rispettivamente, in pratica tutti si stavano lamentando dei loro ruoli.

"Va bene, basta lagne!" disse la Hanson, e ci zittimmo tutti. "Magari non vi piace il vostro ruolo, ma ognuno di voi ha un personaggio che va sviluppato! Concentratevi sul ruolo del vostro personaggio e pensate ai loro pensieri più intimi."

"Prof, il mio personaggio è un _servo_," disse Tessa Bletchley.

"Ma Curio cerca di distrarre Orsino dalle sue pene d'amore," disse la Professoressa Hanson. "Pensa a questo!"

"Tutto questo è inutile..." Tessa bisbigliò a Nancy Carter.

"Bene... Viola," dissi a Bea mentre fissavamo il copione. "È innamorata di Orsino, ma non può dirgli niente perché è travestita da uomo. Cosa dovrei ricavarne?"

"È più di quello che si può scrivere su _Maria_," disse Bea. "Tutto ciò che si sa, è che è la dama di corte di Olivia, ed è innamorata di Ser Tobia. Se ci fa recitare con 'sentimento', _ucciderò_ la Professoressa Hanson."

"Sarò tua complice," concordai.

Babbanologia sarebbe stata una materia interessante quest'anno. O molto dolorosa. Probabilmente entrambi.

* * *

Più tardi quel giorno, nella sala delle Case, Al stava sghignazzando a mie spese.

"Reciterai in una _commedia Shakespeariana_?" grugnì. "Tu? Mia cugina Rosie?"

"Oh, davvero..." dissi, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"E neanche solo quello, sarai una dei protagonisti?" Gli occhi di Al brillavano di gioia. Era in momenti del genere che mi ricordavo come fosse imparentato con James Potter. "Merlino, come vorrei vedere la scena!"

"Sì, be', non la vedrai," dissi immediatamente. "Mai. Nessuno la vedrà."

"Ooh, non sarebbe poi _così_ male," disse Al, spingendo via i suoi compiti per casa che aveva abbandonato quando gli avevo detto della recita. "Ci sono state delle opere teatrali che sono state recitate a Hogwarts prima. Penso di aver letto da qualche parte che una volta hanno fatto _La Fonte della Buona Sorte_. Anche se," aggiunse Al. "Penso che sia finita con la Sala Grande in fiamme..."

"Ad ogni modo," dissi io.

"Sì, ad ogni modo," Al grugnì di nuovo, ridendo. "Sono sicura che voi non farete bruciare nulla."

"Oh, non saprei, quando la Professoressa Hanson ci si mette... stiamo parlando della donna che ci ha quasi uccisi con un tostapane."

Risi e Al sospirò, riprendendo il suo tema. "Dove diamine è Bea?" chiese, guardandosi attorno come si stesse accorgendo solo in quel momento che non c'era. "Mi serva il suo aiuto per questo tema! Non so nulla sui Bulbi Saltellanti..."

"L'ultima volte che l'ho vista, era con Parker," dissi. "Non so come andrà, visto che momento non riesce a sopportarlo."

Al ci accigliò. "E da quando? L'ultima volta che li ho visti insieme stavano pomiciando! Mi hanno traumatizzato a vita, sappilo."

Sbuffai. "Le cose non vanno tanto bene da quando è ricominciata la scuola. Non pensavo che potessi essere _così _cieco, Al."

Al aprì la bocca per protestare, ma in quel momento Bea si unì a noi. Era fumante dalla rabbia e si lanciò sul divano tra me e Al con uno sbuffo.

"Non lo _sopporto_!" esclamò. Io e Al ci scambiammo uno sguardo. L'espressione di Bea faceva pensare che qualcuno l'avesse costretta a mangiare uno Schiopodo Sparacoda (e so veramente quanto siano disgustosi, dato che quando avevo otto anni, James riuscì a convincermi che stavo mangiando solo un grande pezzo di caramello. Già. Gli ho dato un bel ceffone dopo).

"Ciao anche a te. Ora, chi è che non sopporti?" chiesi, anche se avevo già un'idea precisa di chi fosse.

"Chi pensi che sia? Parker _dannatissimo_ Hadlow," si lamentò Bea, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Al e lanciando le sue gambe sulle mie. Al sbuffò e ritornò al suo tema di Trasfigurazione mentre io davo dei colpetti sulle gambe di Bea in quello che speravo fosse un gesto di conforto.

"Mmm. Da quello che capisco ti sta ancora irritando a morte?" chiesi.

"Sì. Gli ho detto che reciteremo ne _La Dodicesima Notte_, sai?" disse Bea. Annuii. "Be', mi stavo lamentando di come Maria sia innamorata di Ser Tobia-" rabbrividì, come se il solo pensiero di essere innamorata di Toby White la disgustasse (cose che probabilmente era vera). "-e be', praticamente ha avuto un altro dei suoi momenti iperprotettivi e ha minacciato di staccare la testa al povero Toby."

"Pensavo che tu non fossi felice del fatto che Toby sia Ser Tobia?" chiesi. Bea fece spallucce.

"Preferisco che sia Toby che Parker!" disse Bea. "Mi sta facendo _impazzire_!"

"Aspetta un attimo, anche tu sei in questa commedia?" intervenne Al.

Bea alzò gli occhi al cielo e io diedi uno schiaffetto a mio cugino. "Non mi stavi ascoltando _proprio _prima?"

"Be', _a te_ è facile immaginarti fare la scema su un palco," disse Al, facendo spallucce. "D'altro canto, Bea..."

"Ehi!"

"Non sto dicendo che tu sia non sia una brava attrice!" disse Al frettolosamente, notando lo sguardo duro di Bea, ancora appoggiata a lui. "Ma sul serio? Tutta la vostra classe? _Inclusi_ Toby e Trevor?"

"Per non parlare di Libby, Geral e tutto il resto."

"Ora _sì_ che voglio proprio vederlo!" disse Al, ridendo, e stavolta sia io che Bea gli demmo un colpo. "AHI! Smettetela di farmi del male!"

Bea ridacchiò prima di ritornare a buttarsi su mio cugino e il divano con un sospiro. Mi lanciò uno sguardo stanco e mi sentii dispiaciuta per la mia migliore amica. "Cosa devo fare, Rosie?"

Davvero, non avevo idea di cosa fare qui, ma concordavo con il consiglio di quella mattina di Jo. "Senti, se ti dà tanto fastidio, mollalo e basta," risposi, ritornando al mio tema. A quanto sembrava, Al non stava avendo molta fortuna con il suo tema, ma stava facendo molto più di me. "Ne abbiamo parlato stamattina, Bea! Non è _tanto_ difficile."

Proprio in quel momento Al fece una mezza risata e sia io che Bea ci voltammo a fissarlo. Quando alzò lo sguardo per vedere perché avessimo smesso di parlare, chiese, "Che c'è?"

"Scusa, ma per cosa stavi ridendo?" chiesi, lanciandogli uno sguardo.

Bea ridacchiò e diedi uno sguardo curioso anche a lei. "_Cosa_?"

"Non è che _tu_ possa dire molto al riguardo, Rosie," rispose Al, scambiando uno sguardo con Bea. "Davvero non capisce?" le chiese lui e i miei due migliori amici continuarono a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa.

Sul _serio_?

"Ancora con la storia di _Malfoy_?" chiesi, incrociando le braccia e sbuffando.

"Anche di questo ne abbiamo parlato stamattina," disse Bea, annuendo. "Non c'è bisogno di alcuna spiegazione, davvero."

Per lei e il resto del maledettissimo mondo, magari, ma _io_ non ne avevo ancora idea! E allora, se fossi veramente uscita con Trevor solo per fare un dispetto a Malfoy? Aveva funzionato comunque! No, un secondo, questa non era una cosa buona... ad ogni modo, non riesco ancora a capire perché pensassero che fosse stato tanto facile rompere con Trevor. Non è che mi avesse mollata lui! Certo, l'aveva presa così bene che era stato preoccupante... e se ci ripenso, mi ricordo che anche lui aveva detto qualcosa a proposito di Malfoy... e possibilmente la parola 'tensione'...

Sono sicura che le mie elucubrazioni mentali mi avrebbero portata a pensare a cose che non capivo, ma fu in quel momento che Malfoy in persona decise di riportarmi bruscamente alla realtà, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano su cui ero seduta e spaventandomi a morte. "Weasley!" gridò allegramente, incrociando le braccia sul punto più alto del divano e appoggiandosi, mentre io lanciavo un urlo di spavento.

"_Malfoy_!" gli diedi un colpo sul braccio in risposta. "Non farlo mai più! _Miseriaccia_!"

Ovviamente lui si limitò a ridacchiare. "Mi dispiace," disse, anche se non avevo mai visto nessuno sembrare meno dispiaciuto in tutta la mia vita. "Ma sono inciampato – le mie gambe devono essere ancora un po' addormentate dal mio viaggetto giù dalle scale della Guferia."

"Oh, ah, ah, ah," risposi, ignorando gli sguardi alla 'uffa-tipico' che si erano scambiati Bea e Al. "Le tua gambe stanno benissimo, quindi qualunque cosa tu voglia, non mi farai sentire in colpa per aiutarti."

Malfoy fece una specie di rantolo di finta sorpresa. Piuttosto falso. "Ma non lo farei mai, Weasley!" disse.

Persino Bea e Al risero amaramente. "Oh, certo che no," borbottai, senza alzare lo sguardo dal mio tema.

"Ooh, andiamo," Malfoy mi diede un pizzicotto sulla spalla. "Sono dovuto stare un'intera notte in infermeria, non ho avuto il tempo di completare la relazione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure!"

"Avresti dovuto finirla _una settimana fa_!" dissi io, inorridita.

Malfoy sorrise. "Be', quella spinta giù per le scale è stata _davvero_ dolorosa," disse. "Penso di non riuscire neanche a tenere una piuma in mano..."  
Il mio errore fu alzare lo sguardo. Avevo aperto la bocca per digli dove infilarsi la sua dannata piuma, e vidi solo di sfuggita la sua espressione. Mentre il suo solito sorrisino arrogante alla Malfoy era quello che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbero visto, fui scioccata di rendermi conto che riuscivo a vedere la leggera disperazione nei suoi occhi. Era _davvero_ nel panico.

Oh, per amor delle matricole.

"Ooh, va _bene_," sbuffai, inducendo Bea a fare un'espressione confusa e Malfoy a fare un sorriso ancora più largo. "Ci vorranno secoli e probabilmente mi porterà una quantità di dolore insopportabile, ma ti aiuterò a finire la relazione. Ma se pensi che scriverò io al posto tuo, ti sbagli di grosso..."

Conclusioni sul Recitare Shakespeare e Altre Cose Dolorose:

-Dunque, finché siamo in una stanza sigillata e ricoperta di incantesimi insonorizzanti, andrà tutto bene.

-Per il momento, per il tema della Hanson, tutto ciò che ho capito di Viola è che si lamenta un sacco. A dire il vero è doloroso scrivere qualcosa su di lei.

-Ci vollero tre ore per finire la relazione. Tre _maledettissime_ ore di Malfoy che non faceva altro che blaterare su come cadere dalle scale non facesse bene alla salute mentale delle persone.

-Finii per dirgli dove infilarsi la sua piuma, e stavo quasi per buttarlo fuori dalla finestra. Quello _sì_ che sarebbe doloroso.

Rose: 16, Malfoy: 17.

(Ha! Tenergli la piuma... come se sarebbe _mai_ successo).

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92) 2011:** Dunque, quando ho riscritto questo capitolo, è salito da 2000 a 5000 parole. Ops. Qualche previsione? Quando ho studiato questa commedia, tutti nella mia classe avevano un ruolo e abbiamo dovuto leggere tutte le battute in classe. Per qualche motivo, mi avevano dato la parte di Curio. Qualcosa mi dice che la Professoressa Hanson potrebbe portare avanti la cosa...

Spero che vi sia piaciuto, le recensioni sono apprezzate, fino alla prossima-

-Moon. : D

_coleridgeandco: *Madama Pomfrey è l'infermiera Madama Chips nelle traduzioni più vecchie, il cui nome è stato cambiato in Madama Pomfrey nelle ultime edizioni italiane (mantenendo l'originale inglese). Recensite pure, eh?_

_C&amp;C_


End file.
